Negima Neo? The Magi Hunter
by Ace of Aces 1990
Summary: A mysterious man starts killing off the Magi of the world and it is up to Negi and his 31 partners to stop him, but they'll not be enough against this new adversary, a new student to Mahora academy, with a deadly secret, joins Negi and Class 3-A to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, to start off, this is my first Fanfic posted on the net. I have started others but never finished them so hopefully I will with this one. This is a Fanfic based after the events of the second anime series "Negima!?" hence the name "Negima Neo!?" I will add aspects from both the first and second series but focusing on the aspects of the second.**

**Well then lets introduce our main co-host, …Albert…Chamo…mile…the talking weasel.**

**Chamo: HEY! I'M A FREAKIN ERMINE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE THAT!?**

**Me: Right, anyway, from time to time, not including this time sadly, I'll ask my friend Samehada226 to activate a number randomizer to add in one of the 3-A students to help co-host like he does in his story.**

**Samehada226: Chronic laziness FTW!**

**Me: ANYway, lets get on with the first chapter of Negima Neo!? The Magi Hunter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: What?! A boy is attending Mahora academy?! "By Ayaka"

A mysterious robed man ran across the ground with blinding speed. Wielding a staff in one hand and a sword in the other, he chased after a staff wielding man and a sword-wielding woman, a Magister magi and his partner, with an evil smirk on his face. Under his hood, no one could see his eyes, only his mouth, but it was enough to know the nature of his intentions.

"Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!" The Magister Magi yelled. A bowling ball sized fire shot from his hand, flying toward the robed man. Approaching ever so fast the burning sphere came just inches from his face when the robed man disappeared. He appeared right in front the Magister Magi.

Stopping them in their tracks, he brought up his sword and swung it toward him

"Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!" The robed man yelled. Lightening was flowing through his sword as he spoke the incantation. The lightening took the form of a large axe as he swung his sword and staff at the Magister Magi when the blade of the white robed man's partner blocked his sword. In doing so, she stopped

"My, my, aren't you the little nuisance?" The robed man spoke with an English accent.

He immediately brought his sword back up and swung at her while aiming the staff at the Magister Magi.

"Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!" He yelled again. This time the lightening flew from both his sword and staff, again taking the form of a large axe; he brought his weapons of destruction down upon the Magister Magi and his partner.

Walking over to the two bodies lying on the ground the robed man chuckled at the sight of his fallen enemies.

"That makes ten now, ten Magi down, and so many more to come. Soon, Thousand master, very soon you will meet your demise." He said as he held his hand over the dead body of the Magister Magi. A faint light glowed from his hand as he drained the powers out of the once powerful Magister Magi.

"Yes the Thousand master will fall, and soon, you too will die, Negi Springfield, you…and him."

Mahora academy was pretty lively, the start of a new year. Young Negi Springfield had come once again to teach his students in class 3-A. On his way to his classroom, professor Takahata stopped him in the halls.

"Good morning, Negi. On your way to your class?" He asked.

"Takamichi! Yes! I was just on my way there now." Negi said to the professor.

"The Dean wants to see you, Negi. I would see him before going to class." Professor Takahata instructed.

"Ok." Negi asked.

"But you should prepare yourself for a bit of a shock, Negi, you have a new student." Professor Takahata warns.

"_A new student? I don't remember anything about a new student in my class."_ Negi thought.

"Go on, Negi, don't keep the Dean waiting." Professor Takahata said.

"Right!" Negi responds as he heads toward the Dean's office. As Negi walks through out the vast halls of the city academy of Mahora, he ponders the matter of his new student.

"_A new student to my class? I wonder who it could be? But what gets me most is, why did Takamichi tell me to expect a shock? Could the new student be a being of the magical world, or a demon? I guess I'll find out from Dean Konoe." _Negi.

When Negi got to the Dean's door, he knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." The voice of Dean Konoe called from inside. Negi opened the door briefly, sticking his head in.

"You wanted to see me Dean Konoe?" Negi asked.

"Yes, Negi, come in." Dean Konoe instructed.

Upon entering, Negi noticed a roughly looking fifteen-year-old boy standing in front of the Dean. Dressed in a worn pair of jeans and a brown leather bombers jacket, and equipped with a small black sword, a large bag on his back in the rough shape of a guitar and a smaller laptop carry case in his left hand, he looked kind of nervous, the boy's short, brown hair seemed somewhat messy, yet it looked like it fit him very well.

"_I wonder who he is? He looks like a good man, seems a little timid though." _Negi thought.

"Could you wait outside the door for a moment?" Dean Konoe asked the boy. He nodded his head and walked toward the door. When the boy walked past Negi, he looked at him, noticing a strange feeling from the boy as he saw his hazel eyes looking nervously at him, just before he walked out the door.

"Negi, I have a matter I would like to discuss with you." Dean Konoe began. Negi immediately shifted all of his attention to the Dean.

"Seeing as your entire class knows of magic and are your partners I believe it would be a good idea for your new student to be in." Dean Konoe continued.

"Why is that, Dean Konoe?" Negi asked. The Dean turned to the window.

"This person is going to be a new thing for Mahora academy. This is going to be something that has never happened so I want you to prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you. Before I do, however, I need to agree to everything I tell you in the way of your new student. Can you do that?" Dean Konoe asked.

"Yes, Dean!" Negi said.

"Very well. His name is Alastiar McCarthy." Dean Konoe said.

"WHAT!? MY NEW STUDENT IS A BOY!?" Negi Yelled in surprise.

"I know this is a bit of a shock to you but there are special circumstances for him being here." Dean Konoe Begins as he turns toward Negi.

"You see there is someone out there, hunting down and killing the other Magister Magi, and our new friend, Alastiar, is a mage too, he just doesn't know it yet." Dean Konoe continued.

"Ok but how does that connect him to Alastiar?" Negi asked.

"It's simple, really, Alastiar is among the same family tree as the Magister Magi hunter, the reason we need him is because you can teach him to use magic, and with him, we might actually stand up to our new enemy. You see, everyone he has been up against, has ended up dead, or never heard from again." Dean Konoe explained.

"So if he doesn't know he's a wizard, why didn't you tell him?" Negi asked.

"The boy has enough to swallow, going to an all girl school is something a boy like him needs time to take in." Dean Konoe explained.

"Oh…I see. And so him coming here is cover for his magic training?" Negi asked.

"That is correct." Dean Konoe replied.

"But why here and not a magic school like where I learned?" Negi asked.

"Because, Negi, it would be too dangerous for Alastiar. We need to train him and protect him until he is able to use magic efficiently." Dean Konoe explained.

"Right, Dean, I won't let you down." Negi replied with confidence.

"It's not me you'll be letting down if you fail, it's the world. Now, do you understand what you have to do, Negi?" Dean Konoe asked.

"Yes, I understand." Negi replied.

"Good. Now, Oh it's time for class. Negi, take Alastiar with you when you go." Dean Konoe instructed.

"Where is he?" Negi asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's the boy I sent outside the room. Hehehe." Dean Konoe laughed.

"Oh, ok then, Dean, I'll be on my way." Negi said as he headed for the door.

"Just remember, Negi, give him a few days to adjust to Mahora before telling him he's a mage. Oh, and one last thing." Dean Konoe said. Negi turned around.

"Don't tell the girls until you tell him." Dean Konoe said.

Walking through the halls, Negi lead Alastiar to his new classroom.

"Alastiar, you should learn to talk more. You've been quiet the entire time." Negi said.

"Sorry, Professor Springfield, I just don't have much to say." Alastiar timidly replied.

"Oh come now, there has to be something we can talk about. I hope to get along with you, not only as your teacher, but as a friend too." Negi said.

Alastiar looked away from Negi for a moment with a shy look. Negi looked at him with concern, then he looked at the bag on Alastiar's back.

"Umm, do you play guitar? Oh wait that was a silly question, of course you do, right?" Negi asked.

"…Yeah…I do on occasion." Alastiar replied.

"Are you from England? I noticed your accent is similar to mine." Negi asked.

"Oh…yeah, I'm from Europe. Just flew in yesterday."

"Hey, I heard that there was a boy on campus here!" The Hyped up cheerleader, Shina Sakurako, yelled out to the class.

"Really!? Wow! This could be a big scoop! I have to find this out for myself!" The reporter of the class, Asakura Kazumi replied.

"There's no way there could be a boy attending school here! ITS JUST NOT POSSIBLE!" The rich and haughty class representative, Yukihiro Ayaka yelled out.

"Oh calm down you blond bimbo! Let them gossip, it never really hurt anyone did it?" The red haired, Kagurazaka Asuna replied.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BELLS!?" Ayaka Fumed.

"You know, Asuna's right, you really do need to calm down. You're going to blow a blood vessel, I would rather not have to feed from the floor." The bloodthirsty vampire of the class, Evangeline A.K. McDowell taunted.

Everyone just sat quiet for a moment, being freaked out by Evangeline's comment.

"Oh come now, you know I was only joking! The only one's blood I want is that little brat, Negi's!" Evangeline retorted.

"IF YOU EVEN TRY SINKING YOUR FANGS INTO POOR LITTLE NEGI, I'LL RING YOUR NECK UNTIL YOUR HEAD POPS OFF!!" Ayaka fumed again.

"Seriously you guys, you need to cool it. If professor Negi comes in here to see all this he won't be happy." The ever so happy, Konoe Konoka said.

"Well this class seems lively this year, eh Zazie?" The weapon specialist of class 3-A, Tatsumya Mana asked.

"Lively…as the living." The quiet magician, Zazie Rainyday replied as she balanced random objects in her hands.

"15 points." Mana commented. "How harsh." Zazie replied.

Murakami Natsumi began texting and sent a message on her phone. The nonsensical, Naba Chizuru received a text from Natsumi; the message read, "Do you know anything about the boy possibly coming here?"

Chizuru read the text and looked across the room at Natsumi who looked at Chizuru waiting for an answer. She began texting, when Natsumi received the text from Chizuru, it read "Come on Natsumi, just believe in yourself. Whether you want to believe the gossip or not is up to you."

"…Huh!?…" Natsumi asked with tears in her eyes.

"I wonder how smart he is? If he's smart enough he might be able to help Rinshen and I with our inventions. Right Rinshen?" The scientist, Hakase Saotome suggested.

"YEAH! Totally, Saotome! And if he's not all that smart we can use him as a guinea pig." Chao Rinshen added.

"Sigh, you two are kinda harsh. Using someone as a guinea pig? Come on you two. If anything, he should be given a chance, don't you think?" The swim club champion, Ookouchi Akira, said.

"Hey Setsuna, do you think a boy is actually going to be attending the school?" Mana asked.

"Meh, I wouldn't be surprised. We already have a ghost, vampire, demons, and many other 'unrealistic' things in our lives so not that big a deal to me. Oh and not to mention that we have a ten year old wizard teaching us." The swordsman, Sakurazaki Setsuna answered.

"Yeah that's true, I guess it really is something believable." Mana replied.

"Yue? What do you think of this?" The shy librarian, Miyazaki Nodoka (or bookstore girl as they call her from time to time) asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't say, so many things have happened since last year that I have absolutely no idea what to expect." The ever so calm leader of the library exploration club, Ayase Yue replied.

When they reached the door to the class, Negi halted Alastiar.

"Here is Class 3-A. Now I do hope you will try to at least talk to someone here. It would be beneficial to you." Negi suggested. Alastiar looked nervous, looking off to the side slightly he nodded.

"Well then, lets introduce you to the class." Negi said with a smile. Alastiar stayed silent.

"Oh wow I can hear a lot of commotion in the room. I think you might just fit in just fine." Negi assured.

"Come on then Alastiar." Negi instructed. He then opened the door and walked in with Alastiar following behind.

"Oh look! The teacher's here!" the childish and mischievous, Narutaki Fuka announced. Negi walked in the room with Alastiar close behind, entering the view of thirty-one girls.

They immediately changed from a smile to Negi, to a confused look to Alastiar.

"_WHAT!? I WAS WRONG!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"_ Ayaka thought.

"_Oh wow! He's cute! I wonder how he managed to get into Mahora?" _The World War 2 loving basketball player, AkashiYuuna, thought.

"_He looks so shy. I wonder if we'll be friends?"_ Akira thought.

"_OK DOES NO ONE SEE THE PROBLEM WITH THIS PICTURE!? A GUY IN AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL!? EQUIPPED WITH A SWORD!?WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!? NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE THAT MUCH! HELLO! WHY DID THE DEAN APPROVE OF THIS!? WHERE DID MY NORMAL LIFE GO!?" _Chisame thought.

"_He seems a bit strange. Who is this kid? And why does he have a sword with him? I can understand Setsuna having a sword, but why him?" _Asuna thought to herself.

"_Oh wow he's so adult like! If me and Fuuka could date him, people would see us as more adult like too." _The other of the Narutaki twins, Narutaki Fumika thought.

"_NIN NIN!" _Kaede thought.

The cheerleaders, the Narutaki twins, and Yuuna all switched from a confused look to a huge smile and hearts in their eyes. Satsuki, Saotome, Chizuru, Misora, Sayo, and Akira changed from confused to simple smile. Zazie was never confused to begin with; she had the same blank look she always had.

As soon as he realized all eyes were on him, he cringed and looked toward the floor.

"Good morning everyone. This is our new student, Alastiar McCarthy." Negi announced. Everyone looked at him with surprise. Alastiar looked at each one of the girls of class 3-A. Kazumi immediately took out her camera and started taking pictures.

"WOW! So it is true! This is going to make a great paper!" Kazumi said as she began taking pictures from all angles (and I mean ALL angles). Still looking nervous, he managed to look everyone in the eye, except Aisaka Sayo the ghost.

"Alastiar, why don't you take a seat and get comfortable?" Negi asked. Alastiar immediately looked to Negi and nodded and then walked over to the 'empty' seat next to Kazumi.

"Alastiar, not that-" Negi almost warned him but it was too late. The moment he sat, he felt a massive chill run up his spine, and cringed heavily.

Everyone else looked worried.

"Umm, why did I just get a chill just now? That was weird." Alastiar reacted.

"I think I can shed some light on this." Kazumi said as she pulled out her camera. She took a picture and showed it to him. When Alastiar saw the picture he looked surprised.

The camera showed an image of a transparent girl that appeared to be protruding from Alastiar's body (she looked really happy though).

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" He reacted.

"That's Aisaka Sayo, and you're sitting on her." Kazumi said with a smirk.

"It's ok, I don't mind. Tee hee." Sayo said. Alastiar blushed heavily and immediately jumped up and searched for another empty seat. The girls of class 3-A giggled at his reaction, except Chisame, Ayaka, Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"_What an idiot!" _Evangeline thought. Alastiar found an empty row of seats at the top row, a seat next to Evangeline, two above Yue and Chisame, and another set of two above Haruna and Zazie. Noticing that Evangeline was staring at him in a way that alarmed him.

"_Why do I feel magical energy from him?" _Evangeline wondered. Alastiar picked the seat on the opposite side, the one above Zazie.

When he sat down, he sat his guitar bag on the floor next to him and sat back in his chair.

"Ok, now then, we should all get to know you a bit more, Alastiar. Why don't you share some facts about you? Some specialties, hobbies, anything will do." Negi suggested.

Alastiar looked worried as soon as he noticed that all eyes were on him again. He remained silent for a few moments until he finally he began to speak.

"Umm…I'm kind of good at playing guitar." He said nervously.

"WOW! Could you play a bit?" Sakurako asked.

"Well, not now Sakurako, we are in the middle of class you know." Negi reminded.

"Oh please professor Negi?" Another of the three energetic cheerleaders, Kakizaki Misa asked.

"Now, Misa, if you want to hear him play a song, then it can wait until later. For now, lets just focus on Alastiar feeling comfortable. The three cheerleaders suddenly jumped out of their chairs and ran up to Alastiar and latching their arms around him. Alastiar looked especially nervous after being in the middle of three girls hugging him, blushing heavily.

"Don't worry, professor, we'll make sure he feels very welcome!" Sakurako said as she held Alastiar's head against her chest.

"Well, it seems you got the idea. Hehehe." Negi laughed sheepishly.

"Hey don't hog the new guy to yourself!" The Narutaki twins simultaneously complained as they jumped out of their seats to run over to Alastiar.

"Uh oh!" Alastiar quietly said as the Narutaki twins jumped in his lap. Now with Sakurako holding his head in her chest, Misa holding onto his left arm, Madoka holding him by the left arm, and the Narutaki twins both hugging him, Alastiar was blushing to the point that he was beat red.

"_This is bad! Why can't I just be left alone?" _Alastiar thought.

"Uh, girls? I think this might be a bit much." Negi said. "Oops! Sorry!" the cheerleaders said as they and the Narutaki twins let go if him.

"Well then lets all take our seats and get this class started, shall we?" Negi asked.

"YES PROFESSOR NEGI!" All of class 3-A said.

Throughout the English class, Alastiar could only think about why no one changed it so that he was moved to a co-ed school and what his life was like before he came to Mahora academy. Even as Negi lectured, Alastiar just looked out the window.

"_What am I doing here? This seems like more than a simple mistake, and even if it was, why just run with it?" _Alastiar wondered.

"Alastiar." Negi called to him, but he didn't respond. "Alastiar." Negi called again, but he still didn't respond. "ALASTIAR!" Ayaka's voice echoed across the room. Alastiar nearly fell out of his seat when she screamed at him.

"Uh, yes?" He asked timidly.

"Professor NEGI was asking for your attention! You know, you need to learn to PAY more attention!" Ayaka said with anger fuming from her voice.

"Sorry…yes Negi?" Alastiar asked.

"Are you ok Alastiar? You seem troubled." Negi asked. Alastiar sat quiet for a few moments trying to think of an excuse.

"I'm just tired, jet lag." Alastiar said plainly.

"Jet lag? Oh right, you flew in from England yesterday. Well, it's understandable. Maybe you should go to sleep early tonight." Negi suggested. Alastiar quietly nodded and Negi returned to teaching.

"_What's his problem? Dozing off in class like that! Negi wouldn't do that had he been a student! I'm going to need to give him a good talking too after class." _Ayaka thought.

The end bell started ringing and everyone started for the door. Ayaka was moving to Alastiar and was about to start talking when…

"Everyone, before you leave, we need to talk about where Alastiar will be staying." Negi announced. Alastiar instantly looked worried.

"_Oh no! I think I know what he's about to suggest!" _Alastiar thought.

Everyone grouped around Negi's desk, wondering what he was going to say.

"Alastiar has no place to stay at present, and we don't have any place for him to stay other than the dorms. I know that Evangeline would not be willing to have him there so we have to work with everyone else here, by the way, Evangeline, you may be excused." Negi said. Evangeline and Chachamaru turned and left the room. Just before they closed the door, Evangeline turned and glared Alastiar.

Alastiar felt a chill run through his spine when she looked at him like that.

"Alastiar, why don't you come down here too?" Negi asked. Alastiar got up from his seat, collecting his things, and went down to join the group, keeping his distance.

"Now, lets see who all will be willing to have Alastiar to bunk with." Negi suggested.

The cheerleaders, the Narutaki twins, Sayo, and Yuuna immediately responded with delight. Chizuru, Akira, Satsuki, and Saotome all smiled with delight (not as much as those mentioned previously). Asuna and Natsumi looked confused at the situation (Asuna for not paying attention and Natsumi…well she is always confused so no surprise there).

Konoka just looked happy as always (the only one who does). Mana, Setsuna and Zazie still didn't care. Ayaka and Chisame weren't happy about it at all. Everyone else just looked interested to see what would happen.

"Professor Negi, we'd like to have Alastiar room with us!" The Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka all said simultaneously.

"_Oh no! I'm going to room with three girls!? And to make it worse, they won't leave me alone! How did I get put into this situation?" _Alastiar thought to himself.

"HEY! Its already three people in your room, it would be too crowded. He should room with us!" Fuuka argued.

"_OH COME ON! NOW THEY'RE GONNA FIGHT OVER ME!?" _Alastiar thought.

"Hey! Why don't you stay with us, Alastiar? we can at least act mature, giving you a comfortable atmosphere." Yuuna said as she rested her arm on his shoulder.

"_If I end up in her room, maybe they'll respect my space." _Alastiar thought.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE NOT MATURE!?" The cheerleaders and Narutaki twins all said simultaneously.

"_Oh crap! Here comes the storm!" _Alastiar thought as he cringed.

"I'm just saying that since you are fighting each other for him, I can at least act a little more mature." Yuuna retorted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU'RE JUST AS MATURE AS US! Not to mention your obsession with World War 2. You mean to say that is immature!?" Sakurako challenged.

"_I KNEW IT!" _Alastiar thought.

"We wouldn't mind taking him in our room. Eh Kazumi? Tee hee." Sayo Giggled.

"Yeah! I want to interview you when I can!" Kazumi agreed.

"_Even they want me in there! Oh man! What am I going to do!?" _Alastiar thought to himself.

"So I take it that everyone has no problem?" Negi asked.

"Actually, Professor Negi, I do! I don't like the idea of a fifteen year old boy living in the same room as a female student, it's…just not right!" Ayaka complained. "Oh. I didn't know you felt this way Ayaka. Well seeing as everybody else doesn't have a problem and there's challenge about the subject, why don't we draw straws? Whoever gets the short straw will share their room with Alastiar." Negi suggested.

"OK!" The class shouted. Negi collected fourteen straws, one shorter than the others and held his hand around them, hiding which one was the short one.

"Now I would like one person from each room to come up and collect a straw." Negi instructed. Sakurako walked up and pulled one. Long.

"Awww. I wanted to room with Alastiar!" Sakurako complained.

Kazumi collected her straw. Long.

"Well, I guess you can't be lucky all the time." Kazumi said.

"_That's two." _Alastiar thought. He looked at the other students and noticed that Akira was whispering something to Mizora, the religious one of the class.

"_It looks like those two are roommates. They seem quiet. If I'm lucky, I'll room with them. I think it's already too late for any changes. Damn, why didn't I just say who I wanted to be with?" _Alastiar thought.

Mizora went to get a straw and Akira looked toward him and winked. Alastiar blushed and looked away.

"Oh well, better luck next time." Mizora said.

"_There goes that small shred of hope." _Alastiar thought. More students drew their straws until there were only two left. Haruna walked up and reached over to pull a straw. When she pulled it, it was short.

"That settles it. Alastiar will bunk with Haruna and Ku Fei." Negi said.

"Awww. NOT FAIR!" The cheerleaders, Narutaki twins and Yuuna complained.

"Well I guess you're with us then, come on, we'll make everything comfortable for you." Haruna said as she walked over to Alastiar.

"YEAH! I think we're gonna be good friends!" Ku Fei yelled as she grabbed Alastiar by the arm and ran off to their room.

"UH, KU FEI! …Don't hurt him." Haruna said.

"I wonder how he's going to deal with her at night?" Mana said.

"He'll have to live the Fight of the Night." Zazie said. "Umm, 70 points." Konoka said. "Thank you very much." Zazie replied.

"_That guy is a delinquent! I'll need to give him a serious talking to later! He's going to have to learn the rules one way or another!" _Ayaka thought.

She was about to head out the door when Negi stopped her.

"Ayaka could you do me a favor?" Negi asked. Ayaka suddenly turned from fuming mad to hearts and bubbles.

"Oh yes my dear Professor Negi! What do you need?" She asked.

"I would like you to arrange a welcome party for Alastiar." Negi said. Ayaka was so surprised that she nearly fell over.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Ayaka screamed.

"Don't worry Alastiar! Haruna and I'll help you out with anything you need so if there's anything you do need just ask, ok?" Ku Fei said while dragging Alastiar through the dorm halls.

"Uh ok but do you think we can slow down? I'm having a hard tome keeping up!" Alastiar asked.

"You won't have any trouble with that, I'm holding onto you, so if you trip and fall, you won't even get any further away from me." Ku Fei replied.

"_That's what I'm afraid of." _Alastiar thought. When they finally reached the room, Ku Fei opened the door and went in. "Well here's your new home! We only have a bunk bed so you can take the couch. Or you could figure something out with Haruna." Alastiar stood outside for a moment.

"Come on Alastiar, you're going to be living here a while, come on in." Ku Fei said as she pulled him in. he tried to resist but she was too strong.

"So what do you think?" Ku Fei asked.

"Umm…it's nice." Alastiar replied.

"You know, you need to talk more, it's boring when someone doesn't talk much." Ku Fei said. Alastiar stood there and looked away for a moment.

"So, you want the couch?" Ku Fei asked.

"Uh…it's ok, I'll just sleep on the floor, that way I shouldn't be in anyone's way." Alastiar suggested.

"PFFT! I know you aren't serious about that! Right?" Ku Fei asked.

"No, really, it's not a problem." Alastiar replied.

"Oh come on! Just take the couch? Its REAL comfy." Ku Fei suggested.

"If you insist. I'll just put my stuff there for now." He said as he laid down the guitar bag and laptop case.

"Go ahead, speaking of which, shouldn't you have some more bags for other stuff, like cloths and other things?" Ku Fei asked.

"OH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! Where did I leave my duffle bag?" He wondered.

"Where do you think you left it last?" Ku Fei asked.

"Well I remember getting off the plane with it and…OH! OH NO!" Alastiar yelled.

"WHAT!?" Ku Fei asked.

"I left my bag at the airport, all my cloths." Alastiar said sadly (with a small rain cloud over him).

"Well I can't say there's anything that much to worry about. Cloths are replaceable. In fact I'll talk to Konoka, when talking about shopping for cloths, she's the best choice." Ku Fei suggested.

"_Ugh great! Now I'm gonna go shopping with them!" _Alastiar thought.

"Whew. Well at least I didn't loose anything else, that's a relief." Alastiar said as he put his stuff to the left of the couch.

"Ku Fei, how's it going, you two getting along ok?" Haruna asked as she entered the room.

"Uh huh! We're getting along just fine. He's gonna be sleeping on the couch." Ku Fei said. Alastiar then looked scared for a second, as if someone whispered something terrible in his ear.

"Alastiar? What's wrong?" Haruna asked.

"Oh! Uh…it's nothing. I just remembered something I still need to take care of." Alastiar replied.

"Want us to help?" Ku Fei asked.

"NO! …I mean, it's fine; I'll take care of it on my own. Excuse me." Alastiar said as he ran out of the room.

"…That was weird." Haruna said as she turned to Ku Fei.

Alastiar ran through the halls past everyone with an intense look on his face. He ran right past Ayaka and nearly knocked her over.

"SORRY!" Alastiar yelled.

"HEY GET BACK HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Ayaka yelled back. But he continued to run.

"UGH! That jerk! I'm going to teach him how things are, one way or another!" Ayaka said to herself.

"Oh Ayaka, what are you up to?" Haruna asked.

"What? Oh right! Negi wanted me to get these to you." Ayaka said as she handed Haruna and Ku Fei a piece of paper each.

"What's all this for?" Ku Fei asked.

"Negi wants to hold a welcome party for Alastiar. Although personally I think he should be thrown out of the school." Ayaka replied.

"Oh come on, Ayaka, you're being too hard on the guy." Haruna said.

"Yeah seriously, you've been giving him the evil eye since the second he walked into class." Ku Fei agreed.

"HE'S A BOY AT AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL AND IS TOTALLY GOING AGAINST THE RULES! AND IF THAT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH, YOU TWO ARE SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM! WHY SHOULDN'T I BE HARD ON HIM!?" Ayaka yelled.

Alastiar continued to run through the halls, he ran past many others of the girls, not realizing who they were, and as soon as he reached the stairwell he jumped over the handrail and caught the handrail of the lower landing and continued running through the next door.

"Was that…Alastiar?" Saotome asked.

"Yeah, he was in an awful big hurry." Akira replied.

Setsuna managed to see Alastiar just before he ran out the door. She noticed that his sword was ready to be drawn at any time.

"_What are you up to?" _Setsuna wondered. She got her sword ready and started following him. He kept running through the halls of the ground floor and past Kaede and the Narutaki twins.

"_That's weird, what's his rush?"_ Kaede wondered.

Setsuna followed quickly after Alastiar.

"Whoa! Even Setsuna is in a hurry!" Fuuka said.

"You two keep going, this looks bad. I'd better see what's up. NIN NIN!" Kaede said as she started after Setsuna.

"Aww man! I want to see too!" Fuuka complained. "Well I guess Kaede has her reasons for not bringing us." Fumika said.

"They're treating us like children again!" Fuuka complained.

"Setsuna! What's going on?" Kaede asked.

"It's the new guy! He has his sword ready and looks ready for a fight! I'm making sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret!" Setsuna replied.

"Well I'll join you, lets see what he's up to." Kaede said.

"Kaede, you go ahead and catch up to him, I'm having a hard time keeping up with him. I'll be able to track you to him." Setsuna said.

"NIN NIN!" Kaede said as she went ahead.

Alastiar went into the woods, sprinting as fast as he could, with Kaede close behind and high in the trees and Setsuna following Kaede. Alastiar noticed Kaede out of the corner of his eye for a brief instant, and immediately changed direction.

"_Huh? Where is he going?" _Kaede wondered.

"_Great! First they show up, and now I have followers! I can't let this get out! If more people know, they'll be in danger!"_ Alastiar thought.

"_I have to do what I can to loose them, even of temporarily!" _Alastiar thought as he pulled out a small canister. He twisted the top of it and threw it above him.

Three seconds later, the canister released a bright flash of light at which point Alastiar returned to the original direction he was going.

"GAH! What was that? A flash bang?" Kaede wondered. She jumped down to the ground to meet Setsuna.

"What happened? Did he get away?" Setsuna asked.

"I know exactly where he's going. Maybe we should keep our distance. If we do that, we can actually get closer to him in the long run." Kaede suggested.

"Leading him on eh? Lets do it. I don't want to let him get away if he plans anything against us." Setsuna said.

"Actually I don't think what he's planning is all that sinister. He's running 'away' from the academy." Kaede pointed out. Kaede and Setsuna continued to run after Alastiar, keeping their distance this time. Although he was out of sight for the moment, it is never an easy thing to evade a ninja.

In the distance there was a lot of noise, the sounds of large objects falling and metal hitting rock along with demonic voices.

"What's that?" Setsuna asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly." Kaede replied. They finally reached his location and were surprised.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Setsuna and Kaede asked.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Alastiar Has joined the class of 3-A at Mahora academy. Being at an all girl school is something that every normal boy would either dream of, or dread, but Alastiar is no normal boy. What was he doing so deep in the woods? Did Kaede and Setsuna discover what secret he has? How will Alastiar take the news of him being a mage? Find out in Negima Neo!? The Magi Hunter chapter 2.

* * *

**Me: Well there you have it! A new adventure for Class 3-A, a new student to Mahora academy, and A BOY of all things, I hope you enjoyed it, if not, then oh well, I tried.**

**Chamo: Well I think you did pretty good……..ish….**

**Me: ISH!? WHO ASKED YOU!?**

**Chamo: Didn't you just say "I hope you enjoyed it"?**

**Me: I was talking to the other readers of not you!**

**Chamo: well I do have to admit, the way those girls were all over Alastiar, I kinda wished I was him then, especially when Sakurako pulled him into Marshmallow hell! *SMACK* HEY! What'd you do that for!?**

**Sakurako: FOR BEING AN ERMINE PERV THAT'S WHY! *SMACK***

**Chamo: Well at least she got it right.**

**Me: Wait, how did you get in here!? Nevermind, anyway, next chapter will be up soon, don't forget to comment. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well It's time for chapter 2! Chamo my good weasel friend, do you have any comments on what you think will happen in this chapter?**

**Chamo: Two things are wrong here. FIRST OFF! I'M NOT A WEASLE, I'M AN ERMINE! And secondly, I HAVENT EVEN BEEN INTRODUCED YET! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT!?**

**Me: well you **_**did **_**see everything in the first chapter.**

**Chamo:………..you got me there. Lets see, I think Alastiar's screwed.**

**Me:…………ok anyway, Samehada226, Randomizer please?**

**Samehada226: Alright, alright, hold your horses. Nevermind the fact that you're distracting me from MY story...*incoherent mumbling*...2, aka Akashi Yuuna...HAHAHA, AKA AKAshi Yuuna...err...nevermind, it was funny in my head at least...**

**Me: Meh, whatever, anyway we have Yuuna to co-host.**

**Yuuna: Hey! I was about to go see Alastiar- wait. You look exactly like him.**

**Me: uh oh, Yuuna, what are you doing- hey get of me for a sec! I'm trying to run something here! That's it. AttenTION!**

**Yuuna: SIR! *standing at attention***

**Me: sit in the chair and we'll talk about the chapter at the end**

**Yuuna: SIR YES SIR!**

**Me: You don't have to do that**

**Yuuna: hee hee sorry**

**Me: Well then everybody, enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chamo: HEY! WHEN AM I GOING TO BE INTRODUCED-**

**Me: sorry about that, don't worry, I'll introduce chamo…..eventually, ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: ARE YOU SERIOUS!? There's no way I can be a wizard! "By Alastiar"

Kaede and Setsuna continued to run through the woods after Alastiar. Still a ways behind, they had not lost him. When they finally reached Alastiar's location, he was standing with his sword drawn and a few rips in his jeans. He looked exhausted and his sword was covered in thick dust.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Setsuna and Kaede asked.

He sheathed his sword and began to head back when he saw Setsuna and Kaede in front of him.

"WHO DID YOU KILL!?" Setsuna yelled as she ran up and grabbed Alastiar by the shirt.

"Setsuna, let him go, there's no bodies here and there's no blood on his sword." Kaede said. Setsuna let go of Alastiar and glared at him for a moment.

"Well if you didn't kill anyone, what were you out here in such a hurry for!?" Setsuna demanded.

Alastiar looked at them for a moment and began walking off.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Alastiar said as he walked back toward the dorms.

"Kaede, Have any ideas?" Setsuna asked. "None." Kaede replied.

"I think we should tell Negi about this. If that guy becomes a threat, it'll take Negi's help to take him down. I don't know about you, but I can sense a dormant power in him." Setsuna warned.

"I agree." Kaede said.

Back at the dorms, Alastiar returned to the room he was staying at, walked over to his stuff and took his guitar out of its case and sat by the window playing some tunes.

"_Why won't they leave me alone?"_ Alastiar wondered. Even though he couldn't think of anything else than what happened that day, just playing guitar seemed to put him at ease.

The door busted open.

"ALASTIAR! COME QUICK!" Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka all said simultaneously.

"UH! What's wrong!?" Alastiar asked with surprise.

"JUST COME WITH US! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE WHAT'S WAITING FOR YOU!" Sakurako said as she grabbed Alastiar by the arm. They pulled him through the halls of the dorms. They all rushed him down the hall of ground floor to the doors leading to the lobby.

When the doors opened, Alastiar was almost blinded by the sudden light from the lobby and brought his free arm up to shield his eyes.

"WELCOME TO MAHORA ACADEMY, ALASTIAR!" All of class 3-A shouted. Alastiar moved his arm away from his face to see what was going on. A large sign hung from the ceiling. It read: Welcome Alastiar McCarthy to Mahora Academy!

The entire lobby was decorated, streamers, balloons, everything needed for a party.

"Hey, Alastiar, come sit over here with us!" Misa said as she pulled Alastiar to a table.

"What's all this for?" Alastiar asked.

"You're new to the country and to this school, and it's not every day a guy like yourself comes to an all girl school!" Madoka said.

"But that was a mistake! The papers said that this was a co-ed school!" Alastiar replied.

"Oh don't worry about it! You're here, it was a mistake, but I bet that you're going to see this as the best mistake of your life!" Sakurako said as she hugged Alastiar (other side of Misa).

Yue walked over to Alastiar with Nodoka and Haruna close behind.

"I'm Ayase Yue, leader of the library exploration club. This is Miyazaki Nodoka, or as everyone commonly calls her, bookstore girl." Yue said, gesturing to the shy and quiet girl to her left.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope we'll be friends." Nodoka said as she bowed to Alastiar.

"Uh…thanks, I hope so too." Alastiar replied.

"I'm Saotome Haruna. I tried to talk to you but Ku Fei got a hold of you." Haruna said.

"Ehehehe sorry." Ku Fei laughed.

"So how are you adjusting?" A familiar young voice asked. Alastiar looked around for the source of the voice only to be met by Negi to his left.

"Oh, it might take a while." Alastiar said quietly.

"Don't worry, Alastiar, we'll help you with that!" Madoka said.

"Alastiar, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tatsumya Mana." Mana said as she shook Alastiar's hand.

"Um…nice to meet you too." Alastiar replied nervously while eyeing the large shotgun in her hand.

"I'm…Zazie Rainyday…nice to meet you." Zazie said just before bowing before Alastiar.

"….Nice to meet you too." Alastiar replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Yue said as she handed Alastiar a drink. Alastiar took a sip from it and spit it out immediately.

"Ugh! What is this!?" Alastiar asked.

"Hot cola." Yue replied.

"Huh?" Alastiar asked.

"You know, like hot chocolate, but not." Yue said. Alastiar was confused for a few moments.

"ALASTIAR!" The Narutaki twins yelled as they ran over to him.

"HEY! You have your guitar! Can you play a song for us now?" Fuuka asked.

"You know what? That is a good idea. Why don't you play something Alastiar?" Negi suggested.

"YEAH!" The cheerleaders, the Narutaki twins, and Yuuna all yelled simultaneously (All with hearts in their eyes of course).

Alastiar thought for a second and then got his guitar ready.

"So Negi, what do you know about him?" Asuna asked.

"Well, nothing really, I only met him today." Negi replied.

"I can read you like a book, Negi and I know you're hiding something." Asuna pried. Negi was shocked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it yet. Sorry but I can't tell you now." Negi said.

"You ARE going to tell us, right?" Asuna asked.

"Eventually. The thing is, what I know, he doesn't. I'm supposed to wait until the right moment to tell Alastiar what he needs to know." Negi explained.

"Oh, so how big is it?" Asuna asked.

"Well, it's really important, that's all I can say for now." Negi replied.

"_Yeah, teach, that sure answered my question." _Asuna thought.

Alastiar finished getting his guitar tuned and started playing.

Despite the fact that it was an electric guitar, needing an amp for sufficient sound, the music coming off the strings seemed to carry across the room. The Narutaki twins, cheerleaders, and Yuuna all sat at Alastiar's table listening very intently to his song.

Everyone else stood and listened.

The tune that he played was calming and tranquil. As he played he held his eyes shut as if he was becoming one with the song. After a couple minutes, he finished, he opened his eyes to see everyone had gathered to hear him. The second he opened his eyes, everyone started clapping.

"WOW! You're amazing, Alastiar." Sakurako said as she edged closer to him.

"Yeah you're good!" Misa agreed (also edging closer).

"You sure the popular one." A voice new to Alastiar said.

"Hi, I'm professor Takahata, it's nice to meet you." Professor Takahata said as he shook Alastiar's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Alastiar replied.

"You know, Alastiar, things can get hectic here. Trust me, I know. So just be careful what you do and say, you are in a school meant for GIRLS after all." Professor Takahata said as he patted Alastiar on the shoulder.

"Right, I will." Alastiar responded.

By the time the welcome party ended it was late. Alastiar was standing with the cheerleaders, Narutaki twins, and Yuuna all right next to him.

"Hey it's kinda late, I think I need to get back to the room." Alastiar yawned.

"Awww, why don't you come with us? We'll make you comfortable." Misa suggested.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM TO YOUR ROOM! HE'S COMING WITH US!" The Narutaki twins yelled.

"Like he'll go with you, come on Alastiar, just come with me, I'll make sure things are good in my room." Yuuna said.

"Yeah as if I'm not your roommate." Ako said.

"Ok, ok, everyone settle down, we already said that Alastiar is rooming with Haruna and Ku Fei so that's that." Negi said.

"Well…I'm going to head back then. Thanks for the party." Alastiar said as he walked to the halls.

"Good night Alastiar!" All of class 3-A except Haruna and Ku Fei who walked with him. When they got back to the room, Alastiar immediately went for the couch. Shoes and everything on, he seemed to fall asleep instantly. Haruna brought over a blanket and pillow and made Alastiar more comfortable.

"Night Alastiar." Haruna said quietly. Later in the night, Alastiar received a kick to the cheek.

"WHA- WHO!?" Alastiar responded. He immediately looked to see that he had a foot pressing against his face, following the led with his eyes, he saw that Ku Fei had been the culprit. She was asleep on the floor with her foot still against Alastiar's face.

"_Are they ALL like this?"_ Alastiar wondered with an annoyed look on his face. Eventually Alastiar was able to get back to sleep.

"Ku Fei! What are you doing on the floor!?" Haruna asked.

"Huuuh?" Ku Fei asked when waking up. Haruna shook her head.

"Ku Fei, look at yourself. More importantly, look at what you're doing to poor Alastiar!" Haruna said, pointing to Alastiar. Ku Fei looked to see that her foot was practically in Alastiar's mouth.

"Heh, whoops." Ku Fei said as she got up, removing her foot from Alastiar's face.

"I'm surprised he was able to sleep with your foot in his face like that. I'll bet he's gonna have a crick in his neck when he wakes up." Haruna said as she went over to Alastiar.

"Hey, wake up sleepy bones." Haruna said as she gently shook him by the shoulder. Alastiar simply groaned and rolled to lie on his belly, resulting in falling off the couch.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Alastiar yelled upon impact.

"Hey don't freak out on us now." Haruna giggled. Alastiar blushed in embarrassment and got up.

"Ooooohhhhh, why does my neck hurt?" Alastiar asked. Haruna immediately glared at Ku Fei.

"What? I can't control my fighting I'm asleep." Ku Fei said.

"Anyway, how did you sleep Alastiar? Well, aside from "Master Ku" here, that is." She asked.

"Actually I slept pretty good." Alastiar yawned. He tilted his neck to the left. CRACK!

"Aaahhhh that felt good." Alastiar said. Haruna was amazed when she heard Alastiar's neck crack, but Ku Fei didn't even react. Alastiar started walking to the bathroom.

"What are you doing Alastiar?" Haruna asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Alastiar replied.

"There's a bath house, you know. You can always use that." Haruna said with a smile. _"A bath house? Wait, that means a huge room for many people to take a bath at once, me being the only guy…" _Alastiar thought for a second and blushed heavily.

"I'll just stick with the shower!" Alastiar said quickly. Haruna and Ku Fei giggled for a moment.

"Ok then, we'll be in the lobby, ok?" Haruna said. Alastiar nodded.

"_Well, this sure is interesting. Everyone seems so friendly. Those cheerleaders seem to over do it but they seem nice. And there ARE the twins, cute, but too childish. And there is that other girl, Yuuna I think is her name. Just like the cheerleaders. I still have to learn the names of the rest of the class." _Alastiar thought. There was knocking on the door to the room.

"ALASTIAR! IF YOU'RE IN THERE, GETOUT HERE!" Ayaka yelled.

"_Oh right. There's her as well, that bossy blond girl. Ugh she doesn't seem to want to leave me alone." _Alastiar thought. He got out of the shower and got dressed, opened the door to see Ayaka fuming.

"Uh…yes?" Alastiar asked nervously.

"Ok, we need to talk!" Ayaka said harshly.

"_Oh boy! Here it comes!" _Alastiar thought.

"First off! Here are the rules of Mahora academy! Number 1, PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS! 2! DON'T IGNORE ME! ME BEING THE CLASS REPRESENTATIVE, I HAVE JUST ABOUT AS MUCH AUTHORITY AS A TEACHER!" Ayaka began. Alastiar cringed when Ayaka began spouting many rules that seemed like nonsense to him and ended up confusing him.

When Ayaka finished, Alastiar was just standing there with a look of confusion on his face.

"Sorry…Ayaka." Alastiar replied to Ayaka.

"THAT'S YUKIHIRO TO YOU BOY!" Ayaka yelled.

"Sorry! Yukihiro, I'll do better!" Alastiar responded. Ayaka stopped fuming and thought for a second.

"_Come to think of it, he doesn't seem all that much of a delinquent, he just seems…distracted." _Ayaka thought. Then she remembered the day before when Alastiar ran past her and nearly knocked her over, returning to anger in the process.

"AND ANOTHER THING!" Ayaka started again. Alastiar cringed again.

"THERE'S A REASON WHY PEOPLE DON'T RUN IN THE HALLS! YOU ALMOST SHOVED ME DOWN!" Ayaka yelled. She started going on even more than last time. Alastiar felt at this time, that he had just about enough of Ayaka's mouth and started for the lobby.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Ayaka yelled. Alastiar went down the halls with his sword on his waist, and guitar on his back, still dressed in the same cloths as the previous day.

"Alastiar!" Alastiar looked to see who called him. When Alastiar looked behind him, he saw young Negi running down the halls to him.

"Alastiar, how did you sleep?" Negi asked. He noticed a big red mark on Alastiar's cheek.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" Negi asked.

"Huh?" Alastiar asked, he thought for a second and remembered that Ku Fei had sleep fought the previous night.

"Oh right! Ku Fei, apparently sleep fights." Alastiar said.

"Eheheh I'm sorry, I didn't get to mention that." Negi said.

"Oh, Alastiar, there's something I want to talk with you about." Negi said.

"What is it?" Alastiar asked."

"Come with me to the Dean's office. This matter is between you, me and two others." Negi said as he started walking down the stairwell.

"_Two others? Does he mean those two girls that followed me yesterday?" _Alastiar wondered.

"In the meantime, I noticed you seem to reserve to yourself unless someone talks to you. And even then you don't talk much. We need to do something so that you can socialize more. How about at set times, you will be put with either a group of girls or a single girl at a time so you can learn to socialize better?" Negi suggested.

"Um, I'm not sure that's the best-"

"Oh don't worry about it Alastiar. It will work out fine." Negi said, cutting Alastiar off.

When Negi and Alastiar reached the Dean's office, Setsuna and Kaede were already there, waiting for Negi and Alastiar. Setsuna immediately gripped the handle of her sword when Negi and Alastiar walked in the room.

"Ohohoh, you don't need to get so aggressive Setsuna." Dean Konoe said.

"Sorry Dean, I feel uneasy around him since yesterday." Setsuna said, glaring at Alastiar. Alastiar looked away sadly.

"There's nothing to feel uneasy about Setsuna." Dean Konoe began. Setsuna looked at him with surprise.

"He's on our side. There's nothing to worry about." Dean Konoe said. Alastiar looked shocked.

"Do you really think it's time Dean?" Negi asked. "I don't think it can be helped as of now." Dean Konoe said. Alastiar was confused.

"_Do they know what I do? They can't know! I managed to hide it!" _Alastiar thought.

"Alastiar, what I'm about to tell you, you might not believe, so I have to ask you to brace yourself." Negi began. Alastiar looked at him waiting for Negi to continue.

"The thing is, the Dean told me all about you, and he knows about your heritage, he even knows something about you that even you don't know." Negi continued.

"What do you know?" Alastiar asked.

"We know, that you…are a mage, a wizard." Negi said. Alastiar stood in shock.

"A…wizard? Why is it that I didn't know?" Alastiar asked.

"Your father died just after you were born, I knew met him once, and he told me about you. How that he hoped for you to one day surpass him, and so, I lead you here." Dean Konoe began. Alastiar and Setsuna were both shocked at the Dean's words. Kaede just stood somewhat confused.

"The reason you didn't know about being a wizard is because your mother never knew about your father being a wizard, and pretty much everyone else in your family didn't know of magic, thereby not being able to tell you." Dean Konoe explained.

"How do you know all that?" Alastiar asked.

"I have my sources." Dean Konoe said.

"Now, for the real reason why you're here. Now that you know you are a wizard like Negi, he will train you in magic." Dean Konoe began.

"Wait! Negi is a wizard? And HE is going to train me?" Alastiar asked.

"That is correct. Negi has successfully graduated from magic school and being a certified teacher, will train you in everything he knows." Dean Konoe explained.

"Now remember, you are not to talk of magic to anyone who doesn't know of it. Understood?" Dean Konoe asked.

"Yes dean." Alastiar replied. Alastiar suddenly looked scared again.

"_Oh no! Not again!" _Alastiar thought.

"Alastiar, what's wrong?" Kaede asked

"Sir, everyone I have to go!" Alastiar said as he left his guitar on one of the chairs and ran out of the Dean's office.

"WAIT!" Setsuna yelled as she ran after him.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Alastiar yelled back to them.

"Dean, Can you explain what just happened?" Kaede asked.

"Hmmm…there is one possibility." Dean Konoe said.

Alastiar ran as fast as he could through the halls of Mahora, sword ready.

"_How did they find me!? I thought I would have been hidden!" _Alastiar thought. Through out the academy he ran past many of the girls again. As he ran past Asuna, he just brushed past her and blew right out the front door.

"_What was that all about? Wait a minute! If I follow him, I might be able to find out what it is that Negi didn't want to tell me. Oh-ho this just might be good!" _Asuna thought as she started running after Alastiar.

Alastiar kept running trying to get as far away from the school as possible. Going the same way he went last time, he didn't realize Asuna was following him (Heh, kinda funny he notices Setsuna and Kaede but not Asuna eh?).

Alastiar looked around for something as he ran through the woods. Asuna looked around when he did, trying to find whatever it was that he was looking for. Asuna, somewhat a ways behind Alastiar, noticed something move behind one of the many bushes nearby.

"What was that?" She asked. This time, Alastiar seemed to be more focused on what was happening that if anyone was following him. He reached the open area that he had last time and drew his sword. At the same time, several monstrous creatures, each about the size of a large car, ran out from behind the trees.

They were demonic creatures with sharp metal blades sticking out from where their joints were and all on their backs, most of their body was made up of darkness and their eyes glowed red, having the basic body form of a dog on steroids and hands with massive claws and their mouths being three feet across and razor sharp teeth lining the lips.

When they saw Alastiar the biggest one let out a massive roar that was heard through out the entire campus. The roar was so loud that everyone on campus had covered their ears. Asuna had caught up to Alastiar and saw what it was that he was looking for and stood in shock.

Alastiar noticed that one of the Demons was not focused on him and looked around to see what it was focused on, only to find Asuna right behind him.

"_OH CRAP! SOMEONE KNOWS!" _Alastiar thought. The demon looking at Asuna charged with its mouth wide open, revialing the many blades lining the inside. Alastiar immediately jumped in front of it to counter it and while dodging the many outer blades, he stabbed the beast in the eye. The beast stopped and after a few seconds it burst into thick dust.

"ASUNA RUN!" Alastiar yelled. Another of the demons let out a roar and started charging.

"RUN!" Alastiar yelled as he ran towards the next charging demon. Asuna still stood there not believing what she was seeing. Alastiar fought the demons with speed like no other. Asuna had only seen speed like this from Kaede, Ku Fei, and Setsuna. Asuna began to run back to Mahora.

"_I have to get Negi and the other girls! We have to invoke the partnerships, to help Alastiar!" _Asuna thought. Asuna ran as fast as she could through the woods, focused on her goal. A roar came from behind her. When Asuna looked back, she saw one of the bladed demons chasing after her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Asuna started running even faster when she saw those blades tearing up everything in their path. Asuna ran out of the woods and past the basketball court faster than anyone has ever seen her go. Not too sooner did everyone see the monstrosity that had been chasing her.

Asuna ran for the lake where there weren't any people. She tripped on a root and tried to get up but there wasn't enough time to get away from the bladed demon. But even so, Asuna freed herself and was about to run again when she noticed that the beast was standing tight in front of her.

She sat still in fear, thinking that she was going to die. The beast opened its mouth again and was about to eat her. Just before any of the blades even touched her, there was a gunshot, the beast turned into the thick dust followed by a splash of water. Asuna looked around and at the dust in confusion, and then looked up at the nearest building.

Mana was at the top with a sniper rifle.

"ASUNA, FIND NEGI! I'LL GET THE OTHER GIRLS!" Mana said as she disappeared behind the building. Asuna nodded and went for the Dean's office. Alastiar continued to fight against the bladed demons, evading the blades at every strike. They kept up the attack nut to little avail. Alastiar jumped from a nearby rock, landed on a clear spot of the nearest beast's leg, and stabbed it in the eye, resulting in it turning into dust.

Another demon came charging at Alastiar, bringing its claws up to strike at him. Alastiar quickly jumped out of the way and threw his sword into its eye, resulting in another dust pile.

"_Three left to kill!" _Alastiar thought. He ran through the new dust pile and recollected his sword and slashed at another demon. The demon it began trying to swipe at Alastiar but he jumped out of the way of its massive claws. Being in the middle of the three massive beasts he sat waiting for one to strike.

Another one charged, Alastiar jumped above it and caused the charging beast to charge into the other two. When Alastiar returned to the ground, he was next to the face of another of the beasts. He brought his sword up to stab it in the eye and lunged his blade forward.

BAM! One of the other demons smacked Alastiar tumbling about ten feet away. Alastiar quickly got back up but only to see that more demons had shown up.

"_Oh crap!" _Alastiar thought. Alastiar waited for one of the beasts to make a move.

"_As soon as one starts charging in my opening!"_ Alastiar thought. He kept still, watching the group of beasts every move. Two of the beasts started charging, Alastiar waited until they were five feet from him and jumped. He threw his sword into the eye of the further one while the closer one continued to charge past.

Alastiar landed and recollected his sword from the new dust pile and ran toward the beast that had run past. Hearing the sound of the other ones charging as well as the one in front of him, Alastiar jumped and landed in the back of the demon he was looking at. Landing his feet just between the blades of its back, he immediately stabbed it in the eye, making another dust pile.

Upon landing on the ground, Alastiar noticed how close the beasts were to him.

"_Even if I jump, I won't be able to dodge the blades! This…is not good!" _Alastiar thought. The beasts were about to get to Alastiar when, BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! The sound of gunfire came from behind the group of demons. When they turned around, there was an opening that let Alastiar see who was there.

To his surprise it was Asuna, Negi, and everyone else from Class 3-A.

"No! NO! RUN! EVERYBODY RUN!" Alastiar yelled.

Negi held his staff forward. "Partners, SHOW ME THE POWER WITHIN THEE!" Negi yelled. Light began to shine from each of the girls of Class 3-A as a sphere appeared in front of Negi. He reached in and pulled out 31 cards.

"INVOKING CONTRACTS!" Negi yelled. When the light disappeared, all the girls were different in one way or another. They were all in either their armor or cosplay forms and with only a few duds. All the Armor forms were, Mana, Chizuru, the cheerleaders, and Asuna. The duds were Natsumi, Yuuna, and Fumika were the duds and everyone else was in cosplay form.

"THE EYES! AIM FOR THE EYES!" Alastiar yelled as he started for another demon. He jumped on the back of another demon and attempted to stab the eye but missed. Instead he stabbed in the forehead. And was holding on for dear life as the beast tried to shake him off.

Asuna ran up and started battling another beast with everyone else close behind. Negi held the three dud forms with him as he started casting spells.

"Rastel Maskil Magister Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans! Tel Ma Amorista!" Negi said as lightening shot from his staff. The bolt of lightening shot above the brave warriors of class 3-A and struck one of the bladed demons on its back, doing no damage.

"NEGI! I SAID AIM FOR THE EYES! HITTING THEM ANYWHERE ELSE ONLY MAKES THEM STRONGER AND ANGRIER!" Alastiar yelled. Mana kept firing shots from her sniper rifle into the eyes of the oncoming beasts. Kaede threw a massive shuriken that tore through the skulls of two beasts at once. Setsuna ran and jumped from one beast to another stabbing the eyes of each one she landed on.

Finally, the last one, focused on Alastiar, the last of the bladed demons was the biggest one, at least twice the size of the others, and it stood ready to charge at Alastiar. Alastiar stood focused on its every move. The beast let out another roar and charged, Alastiar jumped on its back.

When he landed on its back he immediately stabbed into the forehead and held onto the handle of his sword as it tried to shake him off. Determined to stay on he reached for the demons eye and grabbed onto what he believed was its eyelid. He pulled his sword from the forehead and brought it around to stab the eye.

The beast kept trying to shake him off but Alastiar held on. He missed the first few times trying to stab the eye but finally he gripped himself onto the head of the beast and brought the sword up and started to swing.

"DIE!" Alastiar yelled as he drove the sword into the eye of the beast. Upon doing so he noticed that the beast was still alive and still trying to shake him off. Alastiar tried to climb over to the other side to take out the other eye but the beast finally shook Alastiar off and started running away.

Alastiar landed on his back when he hit the ground, realizing that the beasts weren't coming any more for the day, Alastiar laid his head against the dirt. Alastiar was so exhausted that it took everything he had just to lift his hand.

"Alastiar, ALASTIAR!" Sakurako yelled as she and the other cheerleaders ran over to him. Alastiar passed out only a few moments later.

When Alastiar woke up, he was in the school infirmary. He saw that it was the next day and that his jacket and shirt were folded in the chair next to the bed he was in. he also saw his sword in its sheath standing against the chair.

"_This isn't good at all. Now people know about them. How am I going to protect them from the oncoming demons?" _Alastiar wondered. When Negi came in to check on Alastiar, he noticed that Alastiar was standing by the window still without his jacket or shirt on, staring out of it.

"Alastiar?" Negi asked. Alastiar continued to stair out the window.

"Alastiar, how are you feeling?" Negi asked.

"I'm not tired anymore if that's what you mean." Alastiar responded. He turned around to see that class 3-A accompanied Negi.

"Hey, it's good to see your better." Akira said with a smile. "WOW! Look at his muscles!" Sakurako said excitedly. Alastiar looked and realized that he forgot to put his upper clothing back on and blushed.

"Oh wow! Those look SOOOO strong!" Yuuna said.

"I bet he could help us with our cheer routines!" Misa added.

"Such…huge…biceps!" Madoka said.

"I WANNA FEEL THEM!" Fuuka said.

"ME TOO ME TOO ME TOO!" Fumika said.

"Man! It's no wonder you were able to fight those things the way you did! AMAZING! This will be the best paper yet!" Kazumi said. With every compliment, Alastiar blushed even more.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Negi began. Everyone looked to Negi.

"Alastiar, I wanted to let you know that I talked to each of the girls about you spending time with them at various times. They've all agreed but want to know if you do." Negi said. Class 3-A looked from Negi to Alastiar. He stood there quiet for a moment, thinking about it.

"You know? I don't see a problem with it." Alastiar said. The cheerleaders, Narutaki twins, and Yuuna all grew hearts in their eyes and all ran over to tackle hug Alastiar.

"AHHH! I DON'T THINK NOW IS THE TIME!" Alastiar yelled as they all tackle hugged him.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Now Alastiar's secret is out and he knows that he is in fact a wizard. Taking it quite well, he'll begin his training soon and hopefully he will be able to combat those nasty demons better. Now, How will his time with the girls go? How long will the attacks from these mysterious demons come? Where is that Magi hunter? And how will Alastiar do in training? Find out in Negima Neo!? The Magi Hunter chapter 3.

* * *

**Me: I think I did a good Job in this chapter, Don't you Chamo?**

**Chamo: I would…IF YOU ADDED ME IN THERE!**

**Me: Anyway, what'd you think of this one Yuuna?**

**Yuuna: *Hearts in her eyes* I GOT TO SEE ALASTIAR'S HOT BODY! OH MY GOD!**

**Me: uhhh Yuuna? Any comment on what happened before hand?**

**Yuuna: ALASTIAR'S MUSCLES ARE SOOO GORGEOUS!**

**Chamo: I think she forgot everything BEFORE seeing Alastiar with his shirt off.**

**Me: that appears to be the case, anyway, that's it for this chapter, chapter 3 will be put up, hopefully soon. Until next time .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well it's time for chapter 3 if Negima Neo!? The Magi Hunter. And I think it's your lucky day Chamo.**

**Chamo: YOU'RE FINALLY INTRODUCING ME IN THERE!?**

**Me: possibly.**

**Chamo: Dammit I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.**

**Me: Wait, wait, don't give up hope yet, this _is _after all the chapter where Negi begins training Alastiar. and he's gonna need a bit of help.**

**Chamo: OH YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! I DO KNOW PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT MAGIC!**

**Me: you actually know more than basics and stealing girls underwear?**

**Chamo: SSSHHHHHHH YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!**

**Asuna: YOU'RE STEALING GIRLS UNDERWEAR AGAIN!? I SWEAR I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOUR STUPID RAT FACE INTO THE GROUND IF YOU KEEP THAT UP!**

**Me: Holy crap! How do people keep getting in here?**

**Asuna: Uhh the door is unlocked.**

**Me: DOH!**

**Asuna: you're new at this aren't you?**

**Me: Anyway Samehada226, Randomizer please?**

**Samehada226: Man I really need to find a new hobby, oh wow, that's awfully convenient.**

**Me: What? Who was it?**

**Samehada226: You got number 8.**

**Me + Asuna: O_o**

**Asuna: Sooo I'm co-hosting?**

**Me: Apparently, anyway, lets get started!**

**Asuna: YOU HAD ME BE A CO-HOST AND I DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING!?**

**Me: You will at the end so QUIT YOUR WHINING!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Training starts today! You ready? "By Negi"

Probably not. "By Alastiar"

In the middle of the night, Alastiar lay sound asleep on the couch of Harunas' and Ku Fei's room. Ku Fei Jumped out of her bunk of the bed and started performing moves of Chinese martial arts. She eventually made her way to the couch, where Alastiar lay sound asleep, and released a full-blown kick that hit Alastiar in the chest.

"Umf!" Alastiar said, being immediately woken up and then immediately knocked out. Ku Feis' kick launched Alastiar across the room and into Harunas' bed. Oddly enough, this didn't wake her. She rolled over toward Alastiar and reached over to him.

"Mmmm Izumi…you're so great…" Haruna said as she tightened her hug on Alastiar. Ku Fei kept fighting around the room in her sleep, somehow managing not to break anything. The next morning, Ku Fei was sound asleep on the floor, Alastiar in Haruna's arms, both asleep.

When Haruna woke up, she noticed Alastiar asleep and in her arms.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so straight forward." Haruna said jokingly. She then noticed the red mark in the shape of a foot in Alastiars' chest.

"_Ku Fei" _Haruna thought as she looked over at Ku Fei on the floor. _"What am I going to do with you?"_

Haruna got out of bed and made Alastiar more comfortable. Later when Ku Fei woke up, She noticed Haruna was already up and drawing in her sketchbook.

"Oh you're up eh?" Ku Fei asked as she got off the floor, not even caring that she was there.

Haruna closed her sketchbook and set it down.

"Look at what you did to Alastiar!" Haruna said as she pointed to him. Ku Fei looked and saw Alastiar in Harunas' bed and the large red foot imprint.

"Oh, did I do that? Ehehehe." Ku Fei Laughed.

"Ugh! You know what? I'm going to make some breakfast." Haruna said as she went to the kitchen. Ku Fei sat on the couch waiting for breakfast. After a few seconds, she looked over at Alastiar.

"_Wow, I sure did a number to him this time." _Ku Fei thought. She got up and walked over to the bed and sat next to Alastiar.

"_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I wonder if I'll ever be able to get him to start talking?" _Ku Fei thought.

Haruna was making breakfast in the kitchen, thinking about what happened the previous day.

"_What were those things? I've never seen anything like that before, even after we got involved with magic last year, I've never even thought of anything like those things. Where do they come from? More importantly…how has Alastiar survived against them on his own?" _Haruna thought as she looked toward Alastiar.

She saw Ku Fei sitting by him and smiled.

"_Well, how he did it doesn't matter. I guess what does matter, is the fact that he CAN do it." _Haruna thought. When Alastiar woke up, he sat up and was confused when he realized he was in Harunas' bed.

"How…did I end up here?" Alastiar asked.

"Ehehe sorry that was me!" Ku Fei said as she held her hand on the back of her head. Alastiar looked at her for a second and chuckled slightly.

"Ah! You're up!" Haruna said as she brought breakfast.

"Thank you…" Alastiar said, he got quiet and looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" Haruna asked.

"Those monsters you saw yesterday…I've been trying to keep those a secret as long as I could. Now it's out." Alastiar said.

"Why would you keep something like that secret? You could use help." Haruna said.

"Yeah, especially against those." Ku Fei added.

"That's not what I'm worried about. You see, every time I had gone to people for help about that, that believed me, they all…ended up dead." Alastiar said. Ku Fei and Haruna looked at each other for a moment. Haruna looked back to Alastiar.

"But we can take them on, as long as Negi is near by and activates our contracts-"

"But what if he isn't next time?" Alastiar said.

"You saw how ruthless those things are. Without you taking your alternate forms, you're completely defenseless against those, I don't care how good you'd be in martial arts, those things can and will kill anything they're faster than." Alastiar explained. The room got quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry…that's a touchy subject for me." Alastiar said. Haruna and Ku Fei watched at him as he ate his breakfast, worry in their eyes. Alastiar finished his breakfast quickly and got up to get dressed.

"OUCH!" Alastiar yelled.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Haruna yelled.

"That's odd. Why does my chest hurt? I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks." Alastiar said, holding a hand to his chest. Haruna immediately glared at Ku Fei.

"Ehehehe sorry!" Ku Fei laughed. Haruna slapped her forehead and sighed. Alastiar got his shirt and jacket on.

"You know, I'm not sure you being in the same room as us is a good idea after all." Haruna said. Alastiar looked to her with question.

"You see, every time she falls asleep, "Master Ku" fights around the room, and both nights already, you've been affected by it. As much as I'd hate to kick you out, it would probably be in your best interest to talk to someone else about rooming with them." Haruna explained. Alastiar cringed for a moment.

"_OH NO! I have to go through this again!?" _Alastiar thought.

"You know, since you're shy about stuff like that, here's a tip, spend time with everyone, and only suggest it to who you decide to room with." Haruna said as she winked at Alastiar. Alastiar nodded and headed out the door.

"_Alastiar, I want you to see me by the lake in the morning, I want to start your training tomorrow." _Alastiar remembered Negi from the other day. As Alastiar walked through the halls of the dorms he had his head deep in thought about training for magic and the events of the previous day.

Unknown to him, a group of the other girls in the dorm were following him. Everyone, Yuuna, the Narutaki twins, the cheerleaders, Chizuru, Natsumi, and Akira, were being quiet and a ways behind Alastiar. As he walked down the stairs he didn't notice them all following him.

All the way through the dorms and past the world tree, they followed and Alastiar didn't notice. When Alastiar got to the lake, Negi was waiting there with his staff.

"So, Are you ready Alastiar?" Negi asked.

"You said that you're training me in magic, I hope I can cruise through this, the sooner I can learn offensive spells, the better." Alastiar said.

"It won't be that easy, using magic is nearly impossible on a first try, no matter who it may be, so I don't expect you to get any results today." Negi began. The girls that were following Alastiar sat a bit of a ways away to watch Alastiar and Negi.

"All right. Then lets get to training." Alastiar said.

"Ok, now, I'll start you off with the beginner fire spell, when you get a good result, we'll move on to more complicated spells. First, whenever you cast a spell with an incantation, you must speak in Latin, as long as you know at least some Latin, you can use almost any spell. First thing you need to do right now is clear your mind, and speak, 'Rastel Maskil Magister' at the beginning of your spell and 'Tel Ma Amorista' at the end." Negi explained.

Alastiar stood quiet, listening to the instructions Negi was giving him.

"As long as you remember those words, you can cast any incantation spell. Now, I want you to try with the beginner fire spell. Speak 'Rastel Maskil Magister, Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat, Tel Ma Amorista' and focus it in your finger." Negi instructed.

Alastiar closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and focused on the words that Negi had just told him.

"Rastel Maskil Magister…" Alastiar began the incantation as he held his hand in front of him.

"…Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat…" Alastiar continued the incantation.

"…Tel Ma Amorista…" Alastiar opened his eyes as he finished the incantation. There was no fire.

"Damn!" Alastiar said.

"Don't worry about it Alastiar, like I said, no one gets it on a first try." Negi assured.

Alastiar closed his eyes again and cleared his mind a second time.

"Rastel Maskil Magister Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat Tel Ma Amorista!" Alastiar said again, but no fire.

"Alastiar, it's ok, there's nothing wrong with not getting it yet. But Alastiar didn't listen to Negi; he was determined to get a result. He repeated the incantation several times with no effect. The girls got even more interested and moved closer as Alastiar kept repeating the incantation.

They stopped until they were about ten feet away from him and Negi and continued to watch.

"Hey Chizuru, do you think Alastiar might be able to do anything yet?" Natsumi asked.

"Natsumi, you need to have confidence in yourself, you saw how Alastiar fought yesterday." Chizuru replied.

"I don't understand what that has to do with him using magic." Natsumi said.

Alastiar would not give up, this time he decided to put everything he had into casting this spell.

"Rastel Maskil Magister Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat Tel Ma Amorista!" Alastiar said putting every ounce of energy he had into this spell. A single spark flew from his index finger for a brief moment. Everyone stared in shock.

"Alastiar! You…did it." Negi said. Alastiar smiled in awe of the fact that he actually could cast magic, but the smile slowly faded and he started leaning to the side and fell unconscious.

"ALASTIAR!" Negi yelled as he rushed to help him up. The girls nearby rushed over to help him out. When Alastiar woke up again, he saw the lake right next to him. When he looked to the left, he noticed Sakurako right above him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sakurako asked. Alastiar curiously looked a bit lower and realized his head was in her lap and started to blush.

"AH! Yes I'm fine!" Alastiar said quickly as he jumped off of Sakurako's lap. The girls giggled at his reaction.

"You know, I must say I'm impressed Alastiar." Negi said. Everyone looked to Negi.

"No one even gets the slightest feeling of magic on their first day, good job Alastiar. Although I must say that it was a bit reckless to put that much effort into your first time." Negi said.

"Right, sorry about that. I didn't know that would happen." Alastiar replied.

"Well, now you know, I think that's all the training we'll have for today, I say you should start spending time with the girls for the rest of the day. I believe Ku Fei mentioned something about you needing new cloths." Negi said.

"OH YEAH! Hey you can come with us! We'll take you shopping for cloths!" Misa said as she grabbed Alastiar by the arm.

"Hold on, isn't Konoka the best one to shop with when it comes to cloths?" Akira asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that we had agreed on that." Misa said.

"Hey Alastiar, you wanna see my World War 2 stuff? Its really cool!" Yuuna asked.

"No way! We're going to give him the grand tour of Mahora Academy!" Fumika said.

Alastiar smiled for a second and looked at Akira. Akira looked back at him and smiled. Alastiar blushed a bit and looked away, still somewhat smiling. Akira giggled a bit and blushed too.

Alastiar was amazed at the size of the shopping center. He and Konoka were walking through, looking for different cloths stores.

"Alastiar what's your size?" Konoka asked.

"Uh…adult small." Alastiar answered.

"Ok, then I know what to look for. OH THIS STORE HAS SOME GOOD CLOTHS!" Konoka said as she grabbed Alastiar's hand and ran into a store. Konoka picked out different shirts, pants, sweaters, jackets, shoes, and whatever else she could find for Alastiar. Every time she had gotten something she thought would look good on him, she sent him straight to the fitting room.

They went through many different stores, constantly trying on different cloths and buying.

"_You know, Shopping with her isn't all that bad. She's just an excited girl, I'm pretty sure that it's not because of me and that she's like this most of the time anyway."_

It ended up being about 2:00 when Konoka finished shopping with Alastiar and started heading back to the dorms.

"So Alastiar, how did you manage to forget your cloths in the first place?" Konoka asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue how it happened. I only noticed as soon as Ku Fei brought it up." Alastiar replied.

"Well, in a way, I'm glad you did, I haven't gone shopping like this in a while." Konoka said.

"Yeah, I was told that you were the best at that." Alastiar said.

"Yup! In fact, I want to get you and Sakurako matching cloths!" Konoka said.

"Yeah…wait a minute WHAT!?" Alastiar asked in shock as he looked to Konoka.

"Well, aren't the two of you going out?" Konoka asked.

"Who said that? I'm not going out with anyone!" Alastiar replied.

"Oh, I could have sworn that you two were. Oh well." Konoka said.

"_What made her think that I was going out with Sakurako? I mean she is cute and I probably wouldn't mind it, but I'm not dating her. Is it because she always gets to me first out of the three of those cheerleaders? Or is it that Konoka heard about this morning…and my head oh Sakurako's lap?" _Alastiar wondered.

Later on, Alastiar met up with the cheerleaders.

"OH! ALASTIAR! YOU CAME TO SPEND TIME WITH US!?" The cheerleaders all yelled simultaneously. Alastiar looked at them with a bit of a smile.

"I did, what did you have in mind to do?" Alastiar asked. The cheerleaders' eyes all lit up with hearts as they started to run over to him but tripped over each other.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU TRIPPED ME!" Sakurako yelled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU AND MADOKA GOT IN THE WAY!" Misa yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR!? I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET TO ALASTIAR! I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU TWO AND YOU TRIPPED ME!" Madoka yelled. They constantly yelled and pulled, pushed, and shoved at each other, arguing the whole time. Alastiar, watching, sighed and walked away as they continued fighting.

Alastiar walked through the academy with different students at a time. When he knocked on Chisames' door, she cracked it open slightly. When it was open enough for Alastiar to see her, she shut it before he could even get a word out. When Alastiar met Yuuna, she tackled him.

"HEY ALASTIAR! WANNA PLAY SOME BASKET BALL!?" Yuuna yelled.

"Uh, I'm no good at it actually." Alastiar said.

"OH come on! Just try it." Yuuna said as she passed the ball to him.

"Uh, right." Alastiar said. He tried to shoot the ball into the hoop but Yuuna jumped up and caught it. She ran around him, dribbling the ball, and kept dodging Alastiar as he tried to get the ball away from her. She got by him and shot the ball into the hoop.

"YEAH! Come on Alastiar! You gotta shoot high!" Yuuna said. Alastiar and Yuuna continued to play a bit, and Yuuna bested him at every turn. Every time he tried to get the ball away from Yuuna she dodged in a way that seemed a bit more friendly than normal.

Finally Yuuna was about to make the final shot and Alastiar jumped to try and stop the ball from getting into the hoop but missed. When he landed he was off balance, and tripped over Yuunas' foot, causing her to fall on top of Alastiar.

"Ouch! Are you ok Alastiar?" Yuuna asked. Alastiar groaned and tried to get up bet couldn't with Yuuna on his back.

"OH! Sorry Alastiar! Would you like me to take you to the infirmary? I can take care of you there." Yuuna asked as she got off Alastiar.

"No, no, I'm fine, I just need to walk it off." Alastiar said as he got up.

"Well, if you're all right, I got something to show you! Come on!" Yuuna said as she grabbed Alastiar's hand and took him to her dorm. Once there, Alastiar was amazed at the model battlefield of World War 2 that Yuuna had made.

"So what do you think Alastiar?" Yuuna asked.

"I'm impressed! I've never seen anything like this before!" Alastiar replied. Yuuna went over and started playing with a model of a tank.

"Hey! Alastiar! Lets do a battle re-enactment!" Yuuna said.

"Eheh, I don't want to break any of these models. It looks like you put a lot of effort into the way they look." Alastiar replied. Yuuna started playing with even more models and army figurines, making her own sound effects.

After about an hour, Alastiar left Yuunas' room.

"_Aren't there any people that are at least 'semi-normal'?" _Alastiar wondered. It was about 9:00 and dark outside, Alastiar walked by the lake, where he was training earlier that day, sat down and looked out to the lake.

"_So I'm being trained in magic, by a kid, I have already failed to keep my secret from getting out, ugh! What's going to happen next?" _Alastiar wondered. He sat and continued to look out at the lake when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He looked back the way he came and saw Akira in a swimsuit.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here." Akira said. Alastiar sat there and said nothing.

"Would you like to swim with me?" Akira asked. Alastiar blushed and stood up.

"Uh…sure." Alastiar said as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"Ok then, follow me." Akira said right before she dove in the water. Alastiar looked for her in the water and then dove in after. Alastiar swam back up for air almost immediately after he jumped in. Akira came up and waved Alastiar over. They swam through the lake over to the other side of the lake. When they reached the other side, Akira got up on land and turned to see Alastiar who was out of breath.

"You don't swim much, do you?" Akira asked.

"No, not really, you seem much better than an average swimmer." Alastiar complimented as he crawled up on land.

"Thanks." Akira said as she sat down by Alastiar.

"You know, I was amazed at how you were able to stand your ground against those monsters yesterday." Akira said. Alastiar blushed.

"Well…they're not that big of a deal when you know how to handle them and you've been doing it for a few years." Alastiar replied.

"You've been fighting those things for that long!?" Akira asked.

"I've never had a choice, I don't know where they come from, and they keep coming. The thing that worries me the most right now is the well being of all you girls." Alastiar said.

"Hey! You saw us yesterday. We can take them on." Akira said.

"That's only when you take your alternate form that you even stand a chance, other than that, you're vulnerable." Alastiar said.

"But when Professor Negi is around we can change." Akira said.

"But what if he's not around next time? What will you do then?" Alastiar asked.

"I guess I'll need you to be there." Akira said. Alastiar looked confused.

"How would that do any good? I heard yesterday about how Asuna ran and nearly got killed by one because she couldn't change." Alastiar said.

"We need to make a pactio, so that I can change whenever either Negi is around, or you're around." Akira said.

"What's…a pactio?" Alastiar asked.

"It's a contract that Chamo explained to us last year, technically it's a probationary contract that links the wizard to his or her partner. Whenever a wizard and a partner are near each other, the wizard can invoke the contract and the partner takes his or her alternate form." Akira explained.

"So, how do we do the contract?" Alastiar asked.

"Well we need someone to activate a magic circle, in which case is Chamo. But he's not here at the moment so we can't make a contract yet." Akira said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that missy!" A voice said from behind the trees. Akira and Alastiar looked to where the voice came from, but there was a small white ermine.

"Uh, where is he?" Alastiar asked.

"Right there!" Akira said with a smile as she pointed at the ermine. Alastiar slowly looked at it.

"So are we gonna get this contract done or what?" the ermine asked.

"HOLY FREAKIN CRAP IT'S A TALKING WEASEL!" Alastiar yelled in disbelief.

"HEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CORRECT YOU PEOPLE!? I'M A FREAKIN ERMINE FAIRY! ERMINE! GET IT RIGHT!" Chamo yelled.

"So you expect me to believe that the weasel can make a magic circle?" Alastiar asked.

"OH MY GOD! I'M AN ERMINE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAN!" Chamo yelled.

"Yup! That's him." Akira said.

"Well enough of that, PACTIO!" Chamo yelled as a shining circle with runic symbols all over it appeared around Alastiar and Akira.

"Whoa! I feel warm all of a sudden." Alastiar said.

"That's the effect of the pactio, it sets the mood for you." Chamo explained.

"Wait, mood? What do you mean? What do you do to make the contract?" Alastiar asked. Akira blushed and giggled.

"In order for a pactio to be sealed, the wizard must kiss the person that is going to be his or her partner." Chamo explained. Alastiar blushed extremely heavily when Chamo told him how pactios work. He looked over to Akira who was already waiting for the kiss.

"AH! Akira! Are you serious about this?" Alastiar asked.

"Yes, I want to be your partner." Akira said softly. Alastiar thought for a second and let the pactio put him in the right mood. He slightly leaned over to Akira right before she held him be the cheeks and pulled him into the kiss. Alastiars' eyes shot open when Akira pulled him in. When their lips met, light began to shine around the two of them and the wind around them blew faster. Alastiar closed his eyes in the middle of it.

"THE CONTRACT IS COMPLETE!" Chamo yelled. The light died down and the wind calmed but Akira still held the kiss for a few seconds longer.

"Ok Akira, you can stop now." Chamo said. But Akira still held the kiss.

"Uh…Akira?" Chamo asked. But Akira ignored him. When she let go, Alastiar opened his eyes back up.

"Now, I'm your partner as well as Negis'." Akira said. Alastiar sat just about too shocked to say anything.

"Now, you don't have to worry so much about me." Akira said as she leaned against Alastiar. Alastiar continued to blush as she rested against him.

"OK! Now the thing you want to remember is how to invoke the contract. The way to do this is simple, all you have to do is say 'partner Akira Ookouchi, show me the power within thee' then you draw one of her cards from a magic orb, you'll like where it's placed hehehe, anyway, after you draw the card you say 'invoke contract' and then bada bing bada boom she's in what ever form of the card you draw." Chamo explained.

"Wait, you said whatever form is drawn? Please tell me that there isn't any downsides to this." Alastiar said.

"Uhhh…actually, there is, the chance of drawing the dud card." Chamo said.

"DUD CARD!?" Alastiar yelled.

"Yeah, if you draw the dud card, then Akira will turn into a small girl with little to no magical use whatsoever…and…she will have the mind of a child at this point." Chamo said. Alastiar held his head down in an ok-I'm-screwed manner.

"Hey Alastiar, don't worry, there's three cards total. You have more of a chance of drawing the two better ones." Akira said as she placed her hand on Alastiars' cheek.

"And if I draw the dud card next time we're up against those demons?" Alastiar asked.

"Then I'll have to rely on you to rescue me." Akira said.

"Yeah Alastiar, and it's not like every time you'll be in battle it'll just be you two, normally you should have Negi and more of his partners too. Which reminds me! Akira! Now that you are a partner to Negi AND Alastiar here, they BOTH can invoke a contract, resulting in you coming out twice as strong." Chamo began.

"And not only that, but the double contract eliminates the dud card! Each wizard takes a card and they will combine, taking form of the stronger of the two, you will never be in dud as long as you have Alastiar AND Negi invoke the contract." Chamo said.

"Well then, does that make you feel better Alastiar?" Akira asked. Alastiar looked at her with a smile.

"It makes me feel a lot better." Alastiar said. Akira wrapped her arms around Alastiar.

"I'll be there for you from now on. Ok?" Akira asked.

"They seem to be getting along quite well, don't you think?" Mana asked.

"They do. I have to admit, I didn't expect him to do anything like tonight." Setsuna replied.

"You know? I think you were a little hard on the guy." Mana said.

"I was only making sure he didn't hurt anyone…especially Konoka." Setsuna said.

"Give him a break, he only did what he did in the way that he did in order to protect us. Not that WE couldn't handle those creatures." Mana said.

"True enough." Setsuna replied.

"So Alastiar IS dating someone! Next time I see him, I have to get him and Akira so I can take them shopping for matching cloths!" Konoka said.

"Apparently so Konoka. I'm glad he was able to get a pactio partner." Negi said.

"Hey, isn't Akira one of your partners too?" Asuna asked.

"Remember Asuna, these are probationary contracts. They're not absolute and can be destroyed. Which means that a partner of one wizard in a probationary contract can become a partner of another wizard at the same time." Negi explained.

"Oh, that's interesting. So when a partner ends up with two wizards in partnerships, does it have more of an effect on the partner herself?" Asuna asked.

"Actually yes. If a partner has two wizards, they both can activate the contract and make the partner even more powerful that the power of a single contract." Negi said.

"Wow, so that means Akira can become stronger than anyone else of your partners?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, unless more of my partners enter partnerships with Alastiar as well." Negi said.

"I sure hope we don't have to fight anything that would require that. I don't have anything against the guy, but I don't feel like I would want to kiss him." Asuna said.

"_With the new adversary we have, we might not have a choice in the matter." _Negi thought.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT BOY ACTUALLY TRIED TO TALK TO ME! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!? AND HE MADE A PACTIO WITH ONE OF THE GIRLS IN MY CLASS!? Not that I care actually. Well, in any case, time to go where everybody appreciates me." Chisame said while signing onto her homepage.

"Ok! Chiu is back and gorgeous again! Now lets see how many hits I have today." Chisame/Chiu said. She opened her page status and saw that her picture hits were behind by fifty.

"I'M NOT FORST PLACE!?" Chisame yelled as she fell out of her chair. She got back up and got back to her computer.

"Ok let's see what girl managed to get higher than me this time! If it's Nodoka again I'm going to be pissed!" Chisame said. She opened the first picture of the higher hits and didn't see Nodoka, but saw Alastiar.

"IT'S THE BOY!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Chisame yelled as she fell out of her chair a second time. She immediately jumped back up and got back to her computer again.

"What made him so popular!?" Chisame asked. She flipped through different pictures of Alastiar, some of him around Mahora, others while he practices with his sword, among others.

"IMPOSSIBLE! ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!" Chisame yelled. She opened the comments to the pictures. The comments read, "Wow he's so cool!" "I wanna date him! 3" "I wonder what he uses his sword on?" "Oh wow! He's sooo cooler than Chiu!" along with many others.

"COOLER…THAN…MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Chisame yelled as she fell again.

Alastiar stood up looking worried.

"What's wrong Alastiar?" Akira asked.

"Shh!" Alastiar quickly responded. He looked around for a few seconds and drew his sword quickly.

"WHOA! WHOA! ALASTIar! what ARE YOU DOING!?" Chamo asked. Alastiar kept his eyes open for a long few minutes.

"_Man, what's gotten into him?" _Chamo wondered.

"_What is Alastiar getting so worked up about?" _Akira wondered. Mana and Setsuna watched carefully from the roof while all the other girls on campus watched from their rooms, wondering what was going on.

"_What's his problem? Does he know something's coming?" _Evangeline wondered. In the distance, the bladed demon that ran the other day sat, watching Alastiar and Akira. It growled quietly and took off in the opposite direction. As soon as it left the barrier, Alastiar calmed down.

"I guess I'm paranoid now. But I could have sworn one of those demons from yesterday were here." Alastiar said as he sheathed his sword. He sat back down beside Akira.

* * *

The bladed demon ran fast through the areas just outside Mahora Academy grounds. When it saw a cloaked figure, it stopped and sat next to him.

"Good work my pet. It looks like I was smart to have him on my list. He could present a serious problem if not taken care of properly." The man said.

"In any case, you need more of your clan." The man said as he waved his staff. From the ground, dirt and dust formed into about fifty more of the bladed demons.

"Now, kill him. The rest of the magi will be left completely defenseless. All that power…will be mine!" The Magi hunter said.

The one eyed beast roared and charged back in the direction of Mahora followed by the others. They stopped at the barrier and waited.

When Alastiar woke up, he saw Akira lying next to him and smiled. He got up and stretched. He gasped and whirled around and drew his sword. The one eyed beast followed by more rushed through the woods behind Akira. They charged towards him with Akira in the way.

"AKIRA!" Alastiar yelled as he ran over to her.

End of chapter 3

* * *

More of the demons have appeared, Alastiar and Akira are faced with about fifty of these demons! How does the Magi Hunter have a connection with these creatures? What will happen to Alastiar and Akira? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

**Me: Not a bad chapter eh? I even got you in there Chamo.**

**Chamo: Yeah, only for a brief moment!**

**Me: don't worry; I'll get you in there more…I think.**

**Chamo: YOU THINK!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THINK'?**

**Asuna: Not bad, not bad. So Alastiar and Akira eh?**

**Me: yeah pretty much.**

**Chamo: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME HERE!?**

**Asuna: He already got you in there, quit whining.**

**Chamo: OH SURE! THIS COMING FROM THE IDIOT THAT WAS IN THERE LONGER THAT ME! AH! ASUNA! CUT IT OUT!**

**Asuna: Who are you calling an idiot!? Maybe I should rip that stupid RAT FACE OFF!**

**Chamo: SMALL ANIMAL ABUSE! And don't you mean stupid ERMINE face?**

**Me: Well thank you two for those interesting insights…although they didn't get anywhere. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 along with the previous chapters. Hopefully I'll have chapter 4 up soon. Until next time fanfiction,net!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok time to bring out chapter 4! Chapter 3 was pretty good (or at least I thought it was) and now we get to see what happens when class 3-A is faced with 50 of those nasty demons! Anything to comment on, Chamo? Aside from you not being in there much, we kinda got that.**

**Chamo:** **Actually, I gotta say I was impressed with the last chapter, I just like giving people a hard time!**

**Me: yeah I bet you do. *Sarcasm* Anyway I think it's about time we add in our next co-host. Samehada226, randomizer!**

**Samehada226:........zzzzzzz.........**

**Me:…..uhhh Samehada226? Randomizer?**

**Samehada226:....zzzz....uh......oh....zzz....right............uhhhh.......huh?......that's odd......its a weird shape....with like a c on top of a mirrored L....**

**Me:....let me look at that *turns screen over* YOU IDIOT ITS FIVE! Ako is todays' co-host!**

**Samehada226: Oh.....huh....isn't that interes—zzzzzzzzz**

**Me:.....and he talks to me about chronic lazyness, ANYWAY! Ako, welcome in the host stands! SO how do you think this chapter will turn out?**

**Ako: I just hope that Alastiar doesn't over exert himself. He and Akira are in quite the amount of trouble. I only have one suggestion for him: RUN! RUN YOUR BUTTS OUT OF THERE!**

**Me: Somehow I don't think that's gonna happen. ANYWAY let's get this chapter started.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE!? I'M A FREAKIN ERMINE! "by Chamo"

* * *

Alastiar and Akira ran as fast as they could along the lake edge. With about fifty demons close behind them, they were in trouble.

"AKIRA! HURRY!" Alastiar yelled.

"INVOKE MY CONTRACT!" Akira yelled back.

"BUT WHAT IF YOU BECOME A DUD!?" Alastiar asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Akira yelled. Alastiar thought for a moment and then pulled one of his canisters out. He twisted the top of it and threw it toward the charging demons. Three seconds later, the canister burst into a bright light that stopped the demons in their tracks.

"OK! WHAT DO I DO!?" Alastiar asked.

"YOU FORGOT ALREADY!? YOU'RE USELESS AS A MAGI IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT TO DO!" Chamo yelled.

"WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FREAKIN EXPECT!? I WAS ONLY INTRODUCED TO ALL THIS YESTERDAY! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER!?" Alastiar yelled.

"JUST REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY! 'PARTNER, NAME, SHOW ME THE POWER WITHIN THEE, DRAW CARD, INVOKE CONTRACT!' EASY!" Chamo yelled.

"Right!" Alastiar said as he looked to Akira. He drew his sword and walked over to her.

"Partner, Akira Ookouchi, show me the power within thee…" Alastiar began. Light shown around Akira as her cloths also burst into light. A sphere with similar markings as the pactio circle appeared in front of Akiras' chest. Alastiar blushed when he saw this but refocused. He reached in. as soon as he felt a card, Akira gasped as if Alastiar had touched something inside her.

Alastiar pulled out a card and held it in front of him. Alastiar gasped at what he saw on the card.

"WHAT CARD DID YOU GET!?" Chamo yelled.

"I…got…" Alastiar couldn't finish. Chamo climbed on his shoulder and nearly fell off.

"YOU GOT THE ARMOR CARD!" Chamo yelled. Alastiar held his sword in front of him, horizontal to the ground.

"Invoking…CONTRACT!" Alastiar yelled. With those words, Akira took on her armor form. Chamo jumped off. Alastiar was amazed when he saw Akira in a mermaid like pink and maroon swimsuit; she turned towards the, demons as they regained their balance.

Akira moved her arms gracefully as water started moving with her motions.

"AKIRA! BLIND THEM! HIT THEM IN THE EYES SO I CAN GET CLOSE!" Alastiar yelled, ready to run. Akira nodded and rushed the water she was controlling toward the demons. First she hit them at the feet to knock them off balance again, and then she brought the water back up and rushed it at them again.

Alastiar was already running toward them as Akira sent the second wave. When the water hit, Akira managed to hit all but one in the eyes. The beast that avoided the water, charged towards Alastiar while the others constantly flailed their heads against the ground trying to get the water out of their eyes.

Alastiar ran as fast as he could towards the one beast that avoided getting hit. As Alastiar went to stab the eye, the beast tilted its head just before Alastiar struck, causing him to miss the eye. Alastiar was baffled that one of the demons had learned to avoid a strike to the eye. He was shocked by this and lost some of his guard.

The demon noticed and slammed the side of its' snout against Alastiar, sending him about fifteen feet off to the side.

"ALASTIAR!" Akira yelled. Alastiar tumbled into a tree. When he tried to get up, he looked at the beast and noticed it was making a noise that somewhat resembled laughter.

"_Ugh! IT KNEW! HOW DID IT KNOW!? AND SINCE WHEN DID THEY START THIS!? IT'S LIKE IT'S LAUGHING AT ME!" _Alastiar thought. Confused by this, he got worried. He quickly got back up and ran towards the bladed beast. The demon charged again. This time, Alastiar held his sword with the blade, on the pinky side of the hand. He jumped when he was about five feet from the beast and stabbed the blade into the middle of the forehead and swung onto the back of its' head, holding onto his sword.

He grabbed onto the eyelid with his free hand and pulled his sword out of the forehead to try and stab the other eye. He swung down but the beast shook its head violently. Alastiar missed the eye again. He tried swinging the blade one more time; the beast shook violently once more. Alastiar pierced the blade into the eye on an angle through the upper part of the skull.

The beast turned to dust like normal; Alastiar fell from where he was and into the pile of dust. He quickly got up and ready to start attacking the blinded ones when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Akira was shining with light for a few seconds and reverted back to normal form.

"Oh crap!" Alastiar said. He looked at the beasts and back to Akira.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Alastiar yelled as he began his attack.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!?" Akira yelled.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GET YOURSELF TO SAFETY!" Alastiar yelled. He stabbed a flailing beast in its' eye and it turned to dust. Akira started to run but stopped after a few steps and looked back to Alastiar. She saw that one of the demons she blinded was able to see again. It charged towards Alastiar.

"ALASTIAR WATCH OUT!" Akira yelled. Alastiar turned to see Akira but was smacked by the beast, sending him tumbling fifteen feet in Akiras' direction. Alastiar quickly regained balance in the middle of tumbling and landed on his feet. Gripping his sword tightly, he dashed again toward the beast that hit him.

The beast charged, but Alastiar quickly shifted to the side, just barely missing the blades of the lips. He brought his sword up to stab for the eye. The beast shifted its' head and Alastiar hit above the eye instead.

"_How are they one step ahead of me?" _Alastiar wondered. He ran towards the beast and jumped on its back, stabbing the blade into the top of its head. Again using his sword as a handle to hold onto the flailing demon, he held on tight waiting for the right moment to strike.

This beast was flailing much more than the last. As a result, Alastiar had a harder time holding on. Thankfully for him the back of the head down to the nape of the beasts didn't have any blades. Alastiar grabbed onto an eyelid again and pulled his sword out of the beasts' skull. He brought it up to stab for the eye. The beast continued to flail. He missed.

Alastiar tried again. He missed. The beast was flailing too much for Alastiar to hit the eye. The beast stood up on its' two hind legs fast enough that Alastiar was nearly thrown off. Akira stood there with Chamo on her shoulder.

"ALASTIAR!" They yelled. Alastiar let go of his sword and fell from about ten feet. Landing on his legs, they collapsed and the impact knocked the wind out of him. Akira ran over to help Alastiar up.

"Go! Run! Get out of here!" Alastiar said in a weak tone.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! COME ON!" Akira yelled as she pulled Alastiar to his feet. They were about to run when Alastiar noticed that the standing demon landed its front legs on the ground and turned towards them. The beast brought its right claw up to swing at Alastiar and Akira. Akira immediately grabbed a hold of Alastiar, holding him close to her; she jumped out of the way of the beasts' claw.

The demon roared and was about to charge when it's eye exploded and it turned to dust. Akira looked around to see what just killed it. She saw Mana with her sniper rifle on the roof of the nearby building.

"MANA!" Akira yelled. Mana nodded and took aim for another shot.

"Akira, get moving!" Alastiar said. Akira looked back to see that the other demons had regained their sight. And were preparing to charge. One beast started charging when a blur rushed past them. It was Setsuna. Sword drawn, she ran as fast as she could towards the beasts and quickly stabbed five of the beasts in the eyes.

Mana took another shot, resulting in three kills. A massive shuriken flew at high speed toward another beast. The shuriken ripped apart the heads of the five beasts it hit, hitting the eyes in the process. Ku Fei rushed past Alastiar and Akira and jumped. In mid air, she kicked one of the beasts in the eye, killing it in the process.

"Wow, looks like bro brought in the cavalry!" Chamo said.

You two did good, let us take care of things from here." Kaede said. Chachamaru flew in and launched several precision missiles, all of which were direct hits. Alastiar and Akira finally had enough of an opening to run. They made it to the docks on the other side of the lake when Alastiar stopped.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"I can't just leave everyone to fight MY burden!" Alastiar said. Negi ran past and stopped when he realized it was Alastiar standing there.

"ALASTIAR!" Negi yelled.

"NEGI!" Alastiar replied.

"Negi! This is bad! I've never seen this many at once before! What are we going to do!?" Alastiar asked.

"Alastiar, invoke your contract with Akira! I'll invoke the contracts with everyone else!" Negi said.

"I already did! Akira reverted!" Alastiar said.

"Then I'll invoke all the contracts, get yourself to safety, Ako is waiting in the infirmary to treat you." Negi said.

"BUT NEGI!" Alastiar yelled.

"GO ALASTIAR! YOU"RE NO GOOD TO ANYBODY DEAD!" Negi yelled. Akira and Alastiar looked confused. Alastiar nodded and ran back to the dorms instead of the main building and infirmary. Back in the room he was living in, he searched through his stuff.

"_Where is it!? Where did I put it!?" _Alastiar wondered as he fumbled through his bags.

"PARTNERS! SHOW ME THE POWER WITHIN THEE!" Negi yelled. All of class 3-A, all around the campus, started shining with light. A sphere like the one Alastiar used appeared in front of Negi, he drew thirty-one cards.

"INVOKING CONTRACTS!" Negi yelled. The odd but good thing was, everyone got the armor card. As they all fought outside, Alastiar continued to fumble through his bags.

"HERE!" Alastiar yelled as he pulled out a canister like the other flash bombs he used. He immediately ran back outside and to the fight, sword drawn. Negi stayed by the docks, casting spells from afar. Alastiar rushed past Negi.

"ALASTIAR!" Negi yelled. Alastiar twisted the top of the canister and threw it toward the collection of demons.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!" Alastiar yelled. The canister exploded three seconds later. This time, instead of the extremely bright flash for a second, it lasted about ten seconds. The demons let out a shriek that not even Alastiar had heard them do. Alastiar covered his ears and appeared to be in pain from hearing the shriek.

"ALASTIAR! ARE YOU OK!?" Negi asked as he ran towards him.

"Yeah! I'm fine! And Negi, DON'T KEEP ME FROM MY BURDEN!" Alastiar yelled.

"I'm doing my job, and that is to keep you alive and train you!" Negi said.

"Isn't there more to it than that!?" Alastiar asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but the Dean has to talk to you about that!" Negi said.

"NEGI! LOOK!" Asuna screamed. Alastiar and Negi looked and saw that the much larger demon that had escaped last.

"You"! Alastiar said. Negi looked to Alastiar when Alastiar began running toward the battle. Negi had a smirk and ran with Alastiar.

"ALASTIAR! USE MAGIC!" Negi yelled. Alastiar stopped in his tracks and turned toward Negi with a combination of anger and confusion in his face.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN INSANE!?" Alastiar yelled.

"JUST TRY! YOU WERE ABLE TO GET A SPARK FROM YOUR FIRST DAY!" Negi yelled.

"YEAH AND YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME FROM THAT SPARK!" Alastiar yelled.

"JUST TRY! AND USE YOUR SWORD!" Negi yelled. Alastiar looked at his sword for a moment, thinking about the way that Negi uses his staff. Alastiar held his sword towards the mass of demons.

"Rastel, Maskil, Magister…" Alastiar began incanting. The wind started to flow around him and the blade started to emit light. Alastiar was amazed that he was already getting effects like this without passing out.

"Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans…" Alastiar continued the incantation, and his sword caught fire. Amazed even more, Alastiar re-focused and remembered the final words.

"Tel…Ma…AMORISTA!" Alastiar yelled the final words of the fire incantation. The fire on Alastiars' sword formed a large fireball at the tip. He brought up the sword and swung it, releasing the blaze and sending it hurtling towards the mass of demons.

The blaze crashed into one of the demons, knocking it off balance to the point that it fell over. Alastiar was amazed at what he just did and even more so that he didn't pass out.

"_If I can do that with my sword, and Negi uses a staff…" _Alastiar thought. He looked back to the dorms and thought for a moment, he then ran off to the dorms.

"ALASTIAR WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Negi yelled.

"ALASTIAR, THIS IS NO TIME TO CHICKEN OUT! NEGI DOESN'T RUN FROM A FIGHT!!!" Ayaka yelled.

Alastiar ran back to Ku Feis' and Harunas' room and picked up his guitar. He ran back to the battle, guitar in hand and sword sheathed, earning him many confused looks when he got there.

"ALASTIAR! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Asuna yelled as she continued to fight against another demon. Alastiar brought the guitar strap over his shoulder.

"Rastel, Maskil, Magister…" Alastiar began as he started strumming the strings. Negi looked at him curiously.

"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales…" Alastiar continued as he started playing a bit heavier. Negi looked surprised as Alastiars' guitar started to shine.

"Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem…" Alastiar continued. He started playing even heavier and faster as the guitar shined brighter.

"Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!" Alastiar continued. He maintained the speed he was playing and, energy was forming at the strings at Alastiars' fingertips.

"Tel Ma AMORISTA!" Alastiar yelled. As he yelled out the final words, many shards of ice shot from the guitar in all directions and flew right into the eyes of about twenty of the demons there. Everyone and everything stopped in their tracks and turned towards Alastiar, shocked by what happened.

Alastiar let out a smirk and started playing even more. More demons started coming from out of the woods to replace their fallen brethren. Alastiar continued to play fast as light shined from the guitar again.

"Tel Ma AMORISTA!" Alastiar yelled as more ice shot from his guitar and killed another twenty demons. More kept coming but Alastiar kept playing and casting. He held his guitar behind his neck as he played for a few minutes, releasing even more ice shards towards the demons.

The last barrage of ice hit all the remaining demons, except for the big one. Alastiar held his guitar back to normal and ready to cast. The massive demon growled at him, watching his every move. Alastiar did the same. Everyone else watched, waiting to see who would make the first move.

After a few moments of waiting, Alastiar started playing softly. The demon continued to watch and growl. Alastiar slowly but steadily began playing harder and faster. As he did so, he started to incant his next spell.

"Rastel Maskil Magister…" He began. Everyone watched, ready to fight.

"Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens…" Alastiar continued. As he spoke the incantation, his guitar was glowing with a different light this time. A red light started shining from his strings.

"Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne…" Alastiar continued. At this point, the strings were glowing red and looked like they were about to combust at any moment.

"CAPTUS FLAMMEUS!" Alastiar yelled. The strings along with the rest of the guitar burst into flame. Seeing this, the beast began to charge. Class 3-A began to attack.

"WAIT!" Negi yelled. The girls stopped and turned to Negi.

"WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE SPELL!"

"TEL MA AMORISTA!" Alastiar yelled. As he finished the incantation, the fire from the guitar flew off and wrapped around the demon as if it were living rope. The beast fell to the ground and on its side.

"NOW!" Alastiar yelled. Class 3-A all moved in and began the attack on the demon, avoiding the blades as it flailed frantically, trying to break free of the fiery binds. Alastiar was sweating profusely; the beads of sweat dropping from his hair fell to the ground constantly. Alastiar kept playing, trying to keep the binding spell active. As he continued to play, he breathed heavily.

"H-HURRY!" Alastiar yelled. The girls looked back for a brief moment to see that Alastiar couldn't hold the spell for much longer. They all attacked the beast in several areas. As they struck the belly, legs, neck, back, and lower jaw, they realized one thing different about the big demon that wasn't there on the smaller ones.

This demon actually had blood. Alastiar started playing slower, unable to keep his former speed, the spell began to falter, the beast was able to move more than before. Alastiar grunted, trying to maintain the spell. The spell faltered more and the beast freed one of its legs. Just from that, the beast used its free leg and got up, flailing even more; it freed itself from the spell.

Alastiar felt a sudden loss of energy when the beast freed itself. He fell to his knees and collapsed. Still conscious, watched the battle, the beast ran off again. Alastiar wanted to yell out to it but he barely had energy enough to breath. He saw Akira running over to him but faded out of consciousness.

Back in the infirmary, Alastiar lay asleep with Akira sitting right next to him and Ako nursing him.

"Hey Negi, is he going to be ok?" Chamo asked.

"I certainly hope so. But I have confidence in him. Yesterday he was only able to create a spark before falling unconscious. Now look at him. He was able to cast such power full spells as if he'd practiced for years." Negi said.

"WHOA! WAIT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HE ONLY STARTED WITH MAGIC YESTERDAY!?" Chamo yelled.

"Well, yes, up until yesterday he didn't know he had magical abilities." Negi explained.

"WOW! You are one good teacher if you accomplished this!" Chamo said.

"All I did was teach him basics. He must be a fast learner." Negi said.

"I think there's more to it than that. I'm pretty sure some of your mad skills rubbed off onto him." Chamo said. Negi looked to Alastiar. Seeing that everyone from class 3-A was there wondering if he was alright made Negi happy. The strange thing was that even Evangeline was there and looked somewhat troubled. Negi noticed and looked curious.

"Evangeline, are you worried about Alastiar?" Negi asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be worried about that boy!?" Evangeline replied. Negi looked at her with concern. Wondering what was going on in her head.

"Ok, listen up everyone." Ako said. Everyone looked to her.

"From the looks of things, Alastiar isn't going to regain consciousness for a while. He really strained himself way more than he should have." Ako explained.

"Will he be alright?" Akira asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's a lot tougher than he looks I'll tell you that." Ako said with a smile.

"Hey Chizuru, do you have any thoughts on how Alastiar did all that with his guitar earlier?" Natsumi asked.

"Music seems to be his passion. When you have a passion for something, you're usually really good at it." Chizuru said with a smile.

"That…doesn't answer my question." Natsumi said. Ayaka looked down onto Alastiar with remorse in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel conflicted about her earlier scoldings to Alistar.

"_Sure what he did helped us out but he didn't have to run in the middle of battle like that! UGH! He could have told someone! Alastiar you are a fine piece of work!" _Ayaka thought as she slapped her forehead.

"Oh Alastiar, you were so heroic out there." Sakurako said as she sat down by him. Akira looked to her with a smile.

"Hey! Move over Sakurako!" Misa said as she tried to sit next to Alastiar.

"You move too Misa! I can't sit by him if you two are in the way!!!" Madoka argued as she tried to push Misa and Sakurako out of the way.

"STOP PUSHING!" Sakurako yelled.

"HEY!" Ako screamed. Sakurako, Misa and Madoka all stopped and looked to Ako.

"If you really care about him, which I'm sure you do, stop fighting and let him rest. Even though it might not be easy or even possible to wake him, I'm sure he wouldn't want this kind of stuff happening around him." Ako explained.

"Ah…oops. Sorry about that." Sakurako said sheepishly. She and the other two cheerleaders got up and stood back. Negi started to walk out of the room but stopped at the door.

"I want you girls to meet me in the lounge later. I have something important to talk to you about there." Negi said. Class 3-A looked to him as he walked out of the infirmary.

"Ok girls, I need to tell you something important. I think its time that you know why Alastiar is really here." Negi said. Class 3-A looked surprised with the exception of Evangeline, Setsuna, Mana, and Chachamaru.

"Alastiar is obviously not just a student here." Negi began.

"Yes that was quite obvious boy! I knew there was something more than that when I saw him! I could smell it in his blood!" Evangeline said.

"Well…Alastiar is here because he needs to train for something big. You see, ever since what happened last year, there apparently has been someone out there killing the other Magi. The Dean told me that Alastiar is among the same family as the hunter and with him…we might be able to stand against him." Negi explained. Class 3-A looked shocked.

"The Dean also told me that the only known people who can stop the magi hunter are the Thousand master, Alastiar and myself. But one of us on our own will stand no chance against the Magi hunter." Negi continued. Class 3-A looked to him intently.

"Seeing as we won't be able to get the help of my father, it will have to be Alastiar and I to stop the Magi hunter before he kills everyone else." He continued.

"Also, I'll need your help too. Alastiar is able to cast powerful spells now, but he can't maintain them due to lack of physical endurance. Setsuna, I want you to train him in the arts you know." Negi said. Setsuna thought for a moment.

"I will professor Negi." Setsuna replied.

"Thank you, Ku Fei, Kaede, I would like you two to train Alastiar in your fields of expertise." Negi said.

"RIGHT!" Ku Fei replied excitedly.

"Nin nin!" Kaede replied.

"Evangeline, would you train-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL HELP WITH HIM BOY!?" Evangeline fumed.

"Evangeline, please, help me train him in magic, he needs to learn fast and can do that if you help him." Negi said.

"No! I refuse to train him!" Evangeline replied. Negi looked concerned.

"Evangeline, what do you have against Alastiar?" Negi asked.

"IT'S THE FACT THAT HE HELD A SECRET DANGEROUS TO ALL OF US WITH NO INTENTION OF LETTING ANYONE KNOW! THE FACT THAT HE'S A PATHETIC PUP WHO CAN'T DEFEND HIMSELF!" Evangeline roared. Negi looked even more concerned.

"Well I guess it can't be helped then. Everyone else, I would much appreciate it if you could help Alastiar in any way possible." Negi said.

"Yes Negi" All of class 3-A except Evangeline and Chachamaru replied.

"Thank you." Negi said as he walked for the door.

"What's your problem Eva?" Sakurako demanded.

"HMPH!" Eva retorted as she turned away.

"Seriously Evangeline, you need to stop being a selfish brat!" Asuna challenged. Evangeline turned toward Asuna, glaring at her. Eva turned away and walked off with Chachamaru.

"Man I swear that girl is a real piece of work." Asuna said. Akira began heading out of the lobby.

"Hey Akira, where are you going?" Kazumi asked.

"I'm going to see Alastiar. He'll be happy to see someone when he wakes up." Akira replied as she continued to the door.

"That would probably be the best thing to do right now. Let's make sure he's doing ok." Asuna said.

Alastiar lay in the infirmary bed, still unconscious. All of class 3-A except Evangeline and Chachamaru, stayed in the infirmary, looking after him.

"Look! He's waking up!" Misa said. Everyone else looked intently to him.

"Uuuuhhhnn" Alastiar moaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. Alastiar shot up reaching for where he thought his sword was. He quickly realized that the battle was already over.

"Welcome back Alastiar." Akira said. All of class 3-A smiled to see that he was ok. Alastiar was left speechless.

"Uhh, thanks." Alastiar said as he sat up on the bed. He held his head in his hands out of exhaustion. Akira placed her hand on his shoulder. His head shot forward, his eyes expressing fear. Everyone looked worried.

"Alastiar! What's wrong!?" Akira asked.

"I just realized something that's been happening to me for a long time! Where's Negi!? I need to talk to him!" Alastiar said as he started breathing heavily.

"ALASTIAR ARE YOU OK!?" Sakurako yelled.

"Someone's been trying to contact me through my sleep…through my dreams!"

* * *

End of chapter 4

* * *

**Me: well…now that was interesting. I didn't see that coming.**

**Ako + Chamo: O_o are you serious? Aren't you the writer?**

**Me: *shifts eyes left and right* What gave you that idea? Anyway, this was a good chapter, don't you two agree?**

**Ako: Yeah it was, but still, Alastiar needs to learn NOT TO PUSH HIMSELF TOO HARD! He nearly got himself killed out there!**

**Me: Well that's just how he is. Don't worry, he'll learn…eventually. **

**Ako: I hope so! Otherwise I'll have to smack some sense into him!**

**Me:…Lovely, anyway, that's all we have time for-**

**Chamo: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU CUTTING ME OUT HERE!?**

**Me: oh right, my bad, what do you want to say?**

**Chamo: thank you! Now, this chapter I had a bit of a pro-**

**Me: SORRY THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TONIGHT, HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 4, CHAPTER 5 WILL BE UP EVENTUALLY! UNTIL NEXT TIME !**

**Chamo…….dammit!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ok its time for chapter 5. In the earlier chapter, you know that Alastiar unleashed some unbelievable magic! But he's not doing so well with staying conscious.**

**Chamo: He freakin needs to LEARN HIS LIMITS MAN! HE'S NEVER GONNA DO WELL IF HE-**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever, shut up, anyway, we need a new co-host. Samehada226 happens to be having a hard time staying conscious as well so I'll just use the randomizer today…and our lucky number is…15 ah Setsuna Sakurazaki. Welcome to the host stands.**

**Setsuna: So I'm co-hosting this chapter eh?**

**Chamo: That's right! You're our lucky girl today! All you have to do is-**

**Me: comment on what you think of the chapter, tell how you think things will go, yadda yadda yadda, that whole deal.**

**Setsuna: Oh, sounds easy enough. Well then, First off I don't think Alastiar and I are going to have a very **_**pleasant**_** training session. Secondly, I think that Kaedes' session will be fun for her…but not for him.**

**Me: well we'll just have to see now, won't we?**

**Chamo: WHY CAN'T I TALK! I'M THE FREAKIN MAIN CO-HOST AND I HAVENT GOT TO-**

**Me: Ok time to get the chapter started! Enjoy!**

**Chamo: Man I swear…**

Chapter 5: Be sure to keep up with us! "By Setsuna" NIN NIN! "By Kaede"

Alastiar was back in Ku Feis' and Harunas' room getting his stuff ready to move.

"_I can't believe I couldn't talk to Negi earlier today. I wonder what he's doing that's so important?" _Alastiar wondered. He had packed everything except the cloths that Konoka had bought for him.

"Oh great! What am I going to do about moving my cloths!" He asked.

"We could help carry them to whatever room you're going to. By the way, who did you choose to room with?" Haruna asked.

"Well…I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone about it yet but I'm thinking of moving into Akiras' room." Alastiar hesitantly said. Haruna grew a large smile on her face

"OH WOW! YOU AND AKIRA MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" Haruna yelled.

"SSHHHHHH! Not so loud Haruna!" Alastiar said.

"Why? Everybody knows about you two love birds." Haruna said with a wink. Alastiars' eyes shot wide open.

"Wait, what!" Alastiar replied.

"Everyone saw you make the pactio with Akira by the lake. And that you two slept right by one another out there." Haruna said. Alastiar blushed and looked away nervously.

"I did that so that I could help make sure she can defend herself against those monsters…I…I do care about her. I care about everyone here. I just…" Alastiar said.

"You naughty boy!" Haruna said as she got close to him with a smile.

"Wait what!" Alastiar said.

"You're thinking that if you move in with your girlfriend that you can sleep in the same bed as her right?" Haruna asked suspiciously.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Alastiar yelled.

"Come on, bud, you're a guy, its how you think. Right?" Haruna asked, edging closer to Alastiar.

"It's not that at all…I just…feel comfortable around her." Alastiar said. Haruna grew a big smile on her face.

"I knew it! Give me a hug buddy!" Haruna said as she wrapped her arms around Alastiar.

"HARUNA!" Alastiar asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy for you!" Haruna said as she let go of Alastiar.

"So…are you going to ask her? Or shall I?" Haruna asked.

"I'll ask her…I'll be back." Alastiar said as he let the room.

"You know, its too bad that he's not going to be rooming with us anymore." Ku Fei said.

"Yeah, but whose fault is that!" Haruna asked as she glared at Ku Fei.

"Ehehe, sorry." Ku Fei laughed sheepishly as she held the back of her head.

"Evangeline, you really should reconsider Negis' request." Professor Takahata said.

"Why! Why should I waste my time training that boy in magic! What will it do for me!" Evangeline asked. Professor Takahata sighed and sat down on one of the steps of Evangelines' home.

"I've seen the way you reacted to him. You know something, don't you?" Professor Takahata asked. Evangeline remained quiet and became agitated.

"…There's something about his blood. I smell something in his blood. It smells…familiar." Evangeline said.

"How so?" Professor Takahata asked.

"He smells like someone I knew." Evangeline said.

"Master, for you." Chachamaru said as she handed Evangeline a bowl of ramen. Evangeline took the bowl and began eating.

"Hmmm, I think the Dean might be able to shed some light on the subject. He knows more of the situation than he lets on." Professor Takahata said.

"Well as long as I don't have to make a contract with that boy, I really don't care what happens." Evangeline said.

"You might not have a choice in the matter. Keep that in mind." Professor Takahata said. Evangeline shot a death glare at Professor Takahata but he wasn't fazed at all.

Alastiar stood outside of Akiras' room, waiting a few moments before knocking.

_"Ok, all I have to say is that I would like to stay here instead of rooming with Haruna and Ku Fei. No, that sounds like I hate them." _Alastiar thought_._

_ "Maybe I should say, I would like to room with you, I have a problem getting to sleep when Ku Fei is in there. No no no, that sounds worse." _Alastiar tried to think of something reasonable but it took a while in his mind to figure it out.

_"I GOT IT! Hi Akira, would you mind if I were to room with you? Ku Fei and Haruna are nice but I'm not sure I can handle Ku Feis' sleep fighting. Yeah, I'll say that!" _Alastiar thought. He knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Oh, Hi Alastiar." Misora said.

"Hi, uh, this is Akiras' room right?" Alastiar asked.

"Yeah, but mine too, what do you need?" Misora asked.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to Akira and yourself about something." Alastiar said. Misora looked back in the room.

"Akira, Alastiar has something he'd like to talk about." Misora said. Akira got up from the fish tank housing Yamamoto and walked over to the door.

"Hi Alastiar." Akira said smiling to him. Alastiar blushed a bit.

"Hi Akira…I would like to room with you two instead of Haruna and Ku Fei, its a problem getting to sleep and I'd like to stay the night for the rest of the year." Alastiar said nervously. Misora looked slightly confused but Akira giggled a bit.

"Wait…that didn't come out right." Alastiar said. Akira and Misora both cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Haruna, watching from around the corner, slapped her forehead.

"I mean, uh, I'd like to move in with you! Haruna and Ku Fei are nice and all but Ku Fei keeps waking me up late at night! NO!" Alastiar said even more nervously.

"Shut up! You're going to blow it!" Haruna whispered from around the corner.

"I mean…I want to move in with you and stay the night for the rest of the year, too many problems with Ku Fei at night! NO!" Alastiar said even more nervously. Haruna started walking towards Alastiar.

"I mean I'd-" "HE'D like to room with you. You see, since he moved in with us, 'Master Ku' has either kicked him in the face, punched him in the gut, or launched him across the room, landing in my bed, all in our sleep. We all agreed that Alastiar rooming with someone else would be MUCH better for his health. Oh and Alastiar, you really need to learn how to talk when around your girlfriend." Haruna said with a wink. Alastiars' and Akiras' eyes simultaneously shot open as they blushed.

"Well then Akira, Misora, what do you two say to Alastiar moving in with you?" Haruna asked with her hands placed on Alastiars shoulders.

"Well, I don't have any problem with it. What about you Misora?" Akira asked. Misora thought for a moment. Alastiar and Haruna looked to Misora intently.

"Oh, why not?" Misora asked. Alastiar let out a sigh of relief.

"ALRIGHT! Well I'm sure things will turn out pretty well between the three of you! Now all we have to do is move you out of our room and into this one!" Haruna said as she dragged Alastiar down the hall.

Back in Ku Feis' and Harunas' room, Alastiar got together his laptop bag, guitar bag and an arm full of the new cloths. Haruna and Ku Fei also picked up all they could carry.

"Well that's all of it!" Ku Fei said as she held the majority of the cloths.

"Uh, Ku Fei? Are you sure you don't want me to carry some of that?" Alastiar asked.

"Nope!" Ku Fei responded. Alastiar looked to Haruna and she shook her head. The walked down the halls of the dorms back to Akiras' and Misoras' room. When they got there Akira took the cloths from Alastiar and set them down by the couch.

"So Alastiar, where are you planning on sleeping?" Misora asked. Haruna started giggling. Alastiar fell and dropped everything he was carrying and immediately jumped back up.

"HARUNA I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT'S NOT MY INTENTION!" Alastiar yelled. Akira looked at him intently.

"Sure, whatever you say lover boy." Haruna teased. Misora shook her head.

"Alastiar, what's Haruna going on about this time?" Akira asked.

"Alastiar wants to sleep in your bed." Haruna teased as she stuck out her tongue. Alastiar, Akira, and Misora all fell out of sheer surprise. Alastiar immediately jumped up.

"HARUNA!" Alastiar yelled.

"What? I'm pretty sure Akira wouldn't mind. Would you Akira?" Haruna asked with a wink.

"I'm pretty sure she would mind, Haruna. And besides, you see that?" Alastiar asked pointing to the couch.

"That's a couch, it also happens to be the place I sleep most of my life." Alastiar said. Haruna set his cloths down near there and walked over to him.

"Whatever you say, naughty boy." Haruna said with a wink. Setsuna walked in and looked to Alastiar.

"Oh, Setsuna, Do you need something?" Alastiar asked.

"Come with me." Setsuna said harshly. Alastiar looked confused along with everyone else except for Ku Fei who was balancing the pile of cloths on her arm.

"Is something wrong" Alastiar asked.

"Just come with me! And have your sword!" Setsuna snapped as she left the room. Alastiar attached his sword to his belt and headed for the door. He looked to Akira on the way but she only smiled to him.

Alastiar followed Setsuna through the halls of the dorms quietly. As they passed by the other students, he noticed they stopped and gave him signs of "good luck". Alastiar was confused but continued to follow Setsuna. Setsuna led Alastiar out to the Volleyball court. A group of the high school girls were on their way to the same court.

As Alastiar and Setsuna made their way to the court, Alastiar noticed that many of the girls around there had their eyes on him. Some looked confused, others angry, others with hearts in their eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here middle schooler?" The high school girl at the front challenged. She looked to Setsuna and then to Alastiar.

"Who is this boy and what is he doing here!" She demanded.

"He has special permission from the Dean to attend school here. Beyond that, you don't need to know anything." Setsuna replied. The high school girl glared at Alastiar then at Setsuna.

"Whatever, in any case, what do you think you're doing at this court? We're about to use it!" The high school girl snaps.

"Actually, I was about to say the exact same thing." Setsuna said as she glared at the high school girl. Everyone watched intently as Setsuna challenged the high school girl.

"We got here first and we're going to use the court! So you and your little friend can just run off and cry!" The high school girl said.

"Actually, I don't mind if you're here, but you might get hurt. You see I'm here to train him how to use a sword. I'd back off before you do get hurt." Setsuna said.

"HA! You're bluffing! If you hurt me with that, you'll be in a load of trouble! You wouldn't really hit me!" The high school girl challenged.

"You're right, I wouldn't hit you…not intentionally. Accidentally, on the other hand, is a completely different story." Setsuna said as she drew her sword. The high school girls backed off the volleyball court in the blink of an eye. Setsuna turned to Alastiar, standing about ten feet away from him, and pointed her sword at him.

"Draw!" She ordered. Alastiar slowly reached for his sword. Setsuna watched his every move. The rest of class 3-A, Negi, Takahata, the Dean, and many other people from the school had gathered around and watched from inside the nearby buildings and from rooftops to see Alastiar train with Setsuna. Alastiar noticed the many eyes on him.

"_Damn! With this many eyes watching, I can't use magic! This is going to be harder than I thought!" _Alastiar thought. He quickly grabbed a hold of his sword and charged at Setsuna. Alastiar brought up his sword and swung! Setsuna blocked his sword and shifted to the side, causing Alastiar to fall forward and hit him in the back with the handle of her sword.

Alastiar grunted in pain. The girls of class 3-A except for Chisame, who wasn't there, Mana, Zazie, Chachamaru and Evangeline gasped when Alastiar took his fall.

"Alastiar, you should know that I'm neither going to be merciful, nor easygoing at any time. Your training with me is going to be nothing but brutal and harsh training." Setsuna said as Alastiar got up.

"I'm used to harsh and brutal. This isn't any news to me." Alastiar responded. Alastiar swung his sword again, Setsuna blocked. Alastiar tried multiple times to hit her but she was too fast, she blocked every swing he threw.

"Setsuna I told you that you need to go easy on the guy." Mana said as she cleaned her light machinegun on the rooftop.

"Going easy on him would be walking lightly on him." Zazie said as she balanced quite a few machinegun rounds.

"2 points." Mana said.

"Awww! Are you serious Mana? I say 75 points." Konoka said.

"Thank you." Zazie said. Asuna sat by Haruna who was drawing Alastiar in different fighting poses as he and Setsuna trained.

"Hey Asuna, check this out." Haruna said as she showed them to her. Asuna looked at the drawings of Alastiar.

"Wow, Haruna! Those look exactly like him!" Asuna commented.

"Right?" Haruna responded.

"Hey, Haruna, do you think Setsuna is being a little hard on the guy?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll come around." Haruna said as she got back to drawing.

"For his sake I hope its before she makes him Alastiar shreds." Asuna said. Yue and Nodoka watched the training from a window of the nearby building. Yue stood there drinking one of her odd flavored sodas.

"Alastiar sure seems to be having a hard time against Setsuna eh?" Yue asked.

"It looks that way…I hope that he'll be ok." Nodoka said.

"From the looks of things, and seeing how he fought before, he just might be." Yue said as calm as ever. Alastiar struck at Setsuna, she dodged and hit him with the hilt of her sword in the shoulder. Alastiar held his sword firmly in his hands and blocked a few of Setsunas' attacks.

Setsuna broke through one of Alastiars' blocks and cut him in the right shoulder.

"GAH!" He grunted in pain as he held his shoulder with his left hand. Everyone gasped at Setsunas' last strike. She stopped for a moment and stood in front of Alastiar.

"I told you that training with me will be nothing but harsh and brutal. You didn't forget that did you?" Setsuna asked. Alastiar stood there holding his wounded arm and looked to her.

"And I told you that my life has been nothing but harsh and brutal, I'M USED TO IT!" Alastiar responded. He let go of his wounded shoulder and gripped his sword. He began running toward Setsuna again. This time he ran to the side of her and struck as he passed.

She blocked but Alastiar put force against Setsunas' sword and pressed as hard as he could.

"_Got you!"_ Alastiar thought. Setsuna smirked and shoved him away. She ran towards him and struck. Alastiar blocked as Setsuna pressed down like Alastiar did.

Akira and Misora watched from just outside the nearby building as Alastiar tried to hold his ground.

"Be careful Setsuna. Don't hurt him." Akira said quietly.

"Hey, don't worry, Setsuna might not like the guy but I'm sure she doesn't hate him. I don't believe for a second that Setsuna would seriously hurt him." Misora said. Akira looked from Misora back to Alastiar.

"_Please be careful"_ Akira thought. Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka all jumped into a pyramid standing form and started a cheer for Alastiar.

"LET'S GO ALASTIAR! DON'T BACK DOWN! SHOW NO FEAR!" They cheered. Alastiar noticed them out of the corner of his eye. He looked slightly and Setsuna smirked. She swept her feet and tripped Alastiar. He fell on his back and dropped his sword. He reached over for his sword and looked forward.

Before he could get up, the tip of Setsunas' sword was an inch from his face. Everyone went silent. He froze, staring from the tip of the blade to Setsuna. Everyone stared intently, waiting for what was going to happen next. Professor Takahata, Negi, and the Dean all watched from the edge of the volleyball court.

"Damn! I was careless." Alastiar said. The Dean walked up into the court.

"Alastiar, don't tell me that you're giving up already." Dean Konoe said. Alastiar and Setsuna both looked to him. Setsuna held her sword to her side and Alastiar got back up.

"Dean Konoe! I didn't notice you there." Alastiar said.

"Tell me Alastiar, do you find yourself outmatched?" Dean Konoe asked. Alastiar looked off to the side in disappointment.

"Yes…I do." Alastiar said quietly. Everyone waited and watched.

"Give it another go. I have confidence in you Alastiar. You can match Setsuna here, just give it your best." Dean Konoe said as he stepped off of the volleyball court.

"Do you really think he can do it this soon, Dean Konoe?" Negi asked. Dean Konoe chuckled a bit.

"I believe its possible." Dean Konoe replied. Negi looked back to Alastiar. Alastiar turned back to Setsuna.

"Again." He said. Setsuna ran toward Alastiar and struck. Alastiar blocked, shifted to the side and swung at her back. Setsuna blocked the sword from behind. She brought the sword back up, pushing Alastiars' sword back. He jumped back and tried to strike again. Missed.

Meanwhile, back in Chisames' room Chiu was on her homepage checking her daily view count.

"Lets see what comments my Chiu fans left me!" Chiu said. She opened her view count and saw that there was a broadcast higher in views that Chiu.

"NOT AGAIN!" Chiu yelled as she fell out of her chair. She quickly got back up and back to the computer.

"I swear if it's Alastiar again I'm going to wring his neck!" Chiu said. She opened the broadcast and saw Alastiar and Setsuna Training in the volleyball court.

"IT'S HIM AGAIN!" She yelled as she fell out of her chair a second time.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GET BETTER SOFTWARE AND PROVE THAT I'M BETTER THAN HIM!" Chiu yelled. Back outside, Alastiar somehow got better within a few minutes. He was able to keep up with Setsuna more than before.

He struck, she blocked, she ran her sword to the end of his, brought it back for another strike, he blocked. For a while it seemed as if they both increased speed in their strikes and blocks.

Chao sat between Satomi and Satsuki on the ground near the volleyball court.

"Hmm, I wonder what we could do to increase Alastiars' combat performance? Any suggestions Chao?" Satomi asked.

"I noticed that he was able to cast spells using his guitar, Maybe we could make a guitar meant for combat." Chao suggested.

"We'll definitely have to do something like that, but…more." Satomi replied.

"Hey Satsuki, do you think Alastiar will like our pork buns?" Chao asked. Satsuki smiled.

"I think he will, you always get back to pork buns in every conversation, don't you Chao?" Satsuki asked.

"Nah not always…well…I guess." Chao replied.

Evangeline and Chachamaru watched, sitting in her favorite tree.

"That boy…I know I've smelled his blood before…but where?" Evangeline asked.

"Many possibilities are evident. It would be probable that you may have encountered a person within the same bloodline as him or that he has been replicated to look like someone else in the past." Chachamaru replied.

"I would have to go with the first thing. I don't believe that he knows how to illusion spells." Evangeline said.

"Master, why do you worry when the subject of Alastiar comes up? My calculations of his current skill in sword combat and magical level show no threat to you." Chachamaru said.

"I'm not worried…agitated, more like." Evangeline replied.

The cheerleaders continued their cheer for Alastiar and everyone else continued to watch.

"You probably have the upper hand in this fight! More experience with a sword! But you don't know why I fight! You haven't seen the things I have! You haven't been through my hardships! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE FOR ME!" Alastiar yelled in anger as he lunged forward.

Setsuna blocked his strike as Alastiar tried again with pressing against her blade.

"LETS GO ALASTIAR! DON'T BACK DOWN! SHOW NO FEAR! LETS GO ALASTIAR! DON'T BACK DOWN! SHOW NO FEAR!" The cheerleaders continued.

"_I can't let myself get distracted again! Don't look over there!" _Alastiar thought.

"_Hardships? He has no room to talk! I've had hardships of my own! Protecting Konoka has been difficult many times! He doesn't know what its like to protect someone dear to you!" _Setsuna thought.

Alastiar pushed against Setsunas' blade causing Setsuna to be off balance for a moment. Alastiar lunged. Setsuna brought her sword to block. Alastiar pushed her sword away with his left hand and hit her in the side with the hilt of his sword. Everyone gasped as Setsuna went down.

Setsuna dropped her sword before she hit the ground. Alastiar kicked her sword away, pounced on her, held her right hand with his left against the ground, and held her feet with his and pointed the tip of his blade at her face. Everyone went silent for a moment. Alastiar looked at her in shock. Setsuna responded with a similar look.

"Good job Alastiar! I knew you had it in you!" Dean Konoe said, clapping as he walked into the court. Everyone else started cheering for Alastiar. He got up off of Setsuna and held his hand to help her up. She slapped his hand away.

"Just remember one thing, Alastiar, next time, I'll be worse. You had it easy this time." Setsuna said as she got up. Alastiar looked to her as he sheathed his sword. Many of the girls started running toward Alastiar. Akira ran ahead and jumped into Alastiars' arms.

"AH! AKIRA!" Alastiar blurted.

"YOU'RE NOT HURT!" Akira shouted in relief as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Akira…GAH!" Alastiar burst out in pain as he grabbed his wounded shoulder. Everyone stopped and backed away. Akira let go of Alastiar as he fell to his knees, covering her mouth with her hands. Alastiar looked to his shoulder, removed his hand from it to see the wound.

"HUH!" Alastiar responded as his eyes shot open. The wound was deep. From what anyone could tell, about a quarter inch deep cut from the front to the back of his shoulder.

"EVERYONE BACK AWAY!" Ako screamed as she ran over to Alastiar. She knelt down by him and studied the cut.

"GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY STAT!" Ako screamed.

"Recalculating threat level…" Chachamaru said. Evangeline looked to Chachamaru and then back to Alastiar.

"Threat level, heightened. If he has any hostile intentions, it would be wise to-"

"It doesn't matter what you say about this now. With how he reacted to that cut, he'll never stand up to us in a fight. Even if he can use magic and fight physically." Evangeline said.

"…Agreed." Chachamaru replied.

In the infirmary, Alastiar sat shirtless on the one of the beds while Ako was stitching the wound on his shoulder.

"You know, you really need to be more careful!" Ako said as she poked the stitching needle through the flap of Alastiars' skin.

"GAH!" Alastiar burst out in pain.

"CAREFUL! THAT HURTS AKO!" Alastiar yelled. Ako stopped.

"You're the one who needs to watch it! You're going to get yourself seriously injured if you keep going like this!" Ako said.

"But if I don't, I'll end up not being able to stand my own ground against those monsters!" Alastiar replied.

"That's what we're going to be here for. Until you're trained enough, we're protecting you." Ako said as she got back to stitching. Alastiar looked off to the side.

"No, I don't want you risking your lives in something like this." Alastiar said.

"It won't be that big a deal. We've actually been through quite a bit last year." Ako said.

"Nothing like this…this is something I've been faced with as long as I can remember. I've said before…anyone who's ever got close to me or tried to help…" Alastiar stopped. Ako stopped and looked up to him.

"I don't want to see any one else die…I'm sick of it." Alastiar said. Ako looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"After seeing so much of what you hold dear taken away from you…it changes you." Alastiar said.

Outside the infirmary, many of class 3-A waited outside for Alastiar.

"You think he's ok in there?" Sakurako asked.

"OOOOOUUUUUCH! AKO, WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!" Alastiar yelled from inside. Sakurako and the other cheerleaders along with everyone else there looked to the door.

"GEEZ ALASTIAR! IT'S JUST A BIT OF ALCOHOL!" Ako replied.

"ALCOHOL! JUST A BIT OF ALCOHOL! THAT BURNS LIKE FIRE!" Alastiar yelled back.

"Yeah I'd say he's doing all right in there." Asuna commented with a smirk.

When Ako finished the stitching and alcohol treatment, she began bandaging Alistiars' shoulder.

"Seriously Alastiar, you need to be careful AND toughen up." Ako said.

"You know, I never actually had medical treatment like this, how do you expect me to react?" Alastiar replied.

"Well for starters, hold your arm up, you can take things a bit easier in training. I swear between your particular use in magic and your sword training, you're going to get yourself killed." Ako responded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Alastiar said as he lifted his arm. Ako finished the bandage and stood up.

"Ok you're all set. Now please, try to take it easy." Ako said.

Back outside, Haruna and Ku Fei came to see Alastiar.

"Hey guys, how's he doing?" Haruna asked.

"Don't know yet, but I think we're gonna find out pretty soon." Asuna answered. Ako opened the door while Alastiar walked out holding his arm against his torso.

"Remember Alastiar, TAKE IT EASY!" Ako harassed.

"Yeah, yeah." Alastiar replied, annoyed, as he walked down the hall, waving back to Ako. Haruna took hold of his good arm. Alastiar stopped and looked to see what she wanted.

"Hey, good to see you're doing all right." Haruna said.

"Thanks. But it's not that bad." Alastiar replied.

"Not that bad? You needed to be in the infirmary, you have stitches and look at yourself! You can tell that your arm won't be able to do much. Don't start playing the tough guy with us!" Haruna said.

"I'm not playing 'tough guy' ok? I'm just saying that this isn't something that'll stop me from training and fighting when the need arises." Alastiar responded.

"Sure, then the next time you're hurt, you'll be incapacitated! How do you expect to protect yourself LET ALONE Akira in that kind of condition!" Haruna demanded. Everyone got quiet and looked to Alastiar and then to Haruna.

"Alastiar? You want to protect Akira?" Sakurako asked. Alastiar stood for a moment and turned to her.

"I want to protect everyone from MY burden. There is no reason that any of you should be affected by what has been my problem all my life." Alastiar said. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

"And I'm willing to do anything in order to do that." Alastiar continued. Everyone stared intently.

"…Even pactios with the whole class if necessary." Alastiar said. Everyone's eyes shot wide open at what Alastiar said.

"You'd kiss us all in order to protect us? OH WOW! I CANT BELIEVE ALASTIAR WANTS TO BE OUR GUARDIAN ANGEL!" Misa giggled. Hearing Misa, Alastiar's eyes shot open and he blushed upon realizing what he had said.

"UM…I MEAN IT'S BECAUSE…" Alastiar began nervously as he turned to the girls. Everyone looked to him and looked concerned when Alastiar had a depressed look in his eyes.

"It's because…I'm sick of people dying for me…and I don't want to see anyone here die…" Alastiar explained. He turned back around and began walking towards the door before Asuna stood up.

"Alastiar…" Asiuna said. Alastiar stopped in front of the door and looked back to see what she wanted.

"YOU SHOULD TELL US THESE THINGS! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS AREN'T WE!" Asuna demanded. Alastiar was surprised at what Asuna had said.

"My…friends?" Alastiar asked quietly.

"That's right! We're all your friends. With the kinds of things going on, we need to know what you know so that we can help you. QUIT PUTTING EVERYTHING ON YOURSELF!" Asuna yelled. Everyone looked from Asuna to Alastiar and back. Alastiar stood for a moment.

"…Thank you…" Alastiar said before walking out the door. Asuna sat back down still looking in Alastiars' direction.

As soon as Alastiar got to the entrance to the dorm building Alastiar stopped.

"_What am I doing? There's no way I can hope to protect all of them…not by myself. And even if I do make pactios, there's still the problem of the oncoming numbers of those demons…why is it that they're after me? What is it about me that they hate so much? And who was that in my dream last night-"_

"Hey there!" Kaede interrupted as she dropped down in front of him.

"GEEZ!" Alastiar yelled as he fell back out of surprise.

"DON'T DO THAT!" He yelled.

"Sorry, it's a habit. By the way, Professor Negi asked me to help you out with training. Wanna come up to the mountains with me tonight? We'll be up there for a few days." Kaede asked.

"Well I guess I-" "NOT WITHOUT THIS!" Ako screamed, cutting off Alastiar. Ako ran up to Alastiar and handed him a cast and sling with most of class 3-A behind her.

"If you're going to be doing more training at least wear this! You should be heading back to the dorm and resting but knowing you, you won't listen." Ako said. Alastiar chuckled a bit and put on the sling.

"Doctors order right? Well, I'll be back in a few days then." Alastiar said.

"Well, be careful up there." Akira said.

"I doubt I'll be handling blades in a way that would do more damage to me. I'll be fine." Alastiar said.

"Well its about time we headed out. Catch you guys later nin nin!" Kaede said.

Alastiar tried to keep up with Kaede up the mountains. He had a difficult time due to not being able to use his right arm. Kaede practically flew up the mountain.

"Kaede! Wait! I can't exactly keep up like this!" Alastiar complained.

"Just give it your all! You can do it!" Kaede encouraged.

"Easy for you to say, you have all four limbs in perfect condition and ninja capability." Alastiar whispered.

When they made it to the top, Kaede and Alastiar began setting up the tent. Kaede got the first two corners set up in seconds while Alastiar had a difficult time getting his first one set up.

"Here, like this." Kaede said as she helped him out.

"Thanks, man this is really going to get in the way!" Alastiar said.

"That wounded arm will actually help in your training believe it or not." Kaede said. Alastiar looked confused.

"How is that?" He asked.

"You'll see. Now let's get in and get some shut eye, we're getting up early." Kaede said. Alastiar blushed when he thought of him and Kaede sleeping in the same tent.

"Um…I'll just sleep outside thanks." Alastiar replied.

"Oh why?" Kaede asked.

"I'd be in your space." Alastiar replied nervously.

"Oh that kind of thing doesn't bother me. Don't be a stranger and get in the tent. Besides, it's actually safer if you stay in the tent with me." Kaede said. Alastiar thought for a moment and then walked over to the tent.

"You see? It's not that bad." Kaede said as Alastiar entered the tent. Alastiar lay on his back staring at the ceiling of the tent. He looked at Kaede and noticed she was sound asleep. He looked back up.

"_A pactio with everyone…training up here with another student…and I keep managing to get into the infirmary…what next is going to happen? Next thing I know, I'm going to be trying to finally talk to Negi and the whole class will be chasing me around the school. Ugh, I'm thinking too much." _Alastiar thought. he turned on his left shoulder and fell asleep.

About ten feet away, something rustled in the bushes. Out of the bushes came two odd looking figures. One looked like an oddly drawn frog and the other, a limbless, cutsy drawn cat.

"It's about time we made it back…I mean that in a good way." The frog said.

"You ruined it mya." The cat replied.

"OH!" The frog shrieked in surprise.

End of chapter 5

**Me: There's quite a bit going on now. What do you think Setsuna?**

**Setsuna: Well I was right about our training session. Personally, I don't like him.**

**Me: Why is that? He hasn't done anything hostile to either you or Konoka, not anyone from the class.**

**Setsuna: I have my reasons.**

**Chamo: OH BOY! That usually means-**

**Me: BLAH BLAH BLAH SHUT UP CHAMO OR I'LL DO IT! **

**Chamo: Wouldn't that make me a useless co-host?**

**Me:…as much as I hate to admit it…you have a good point.**

**Chamo: YOU SEE!**

**Me: although if you start saying more nonsense I'm throwing you off.**

**Setsuna: Wasn't I supposed to give my opinion on the chapter?**

**Me: Oh right, what was it?**

**Setsuna: I think it was pretty good, felt pretty accurate. Although I'm starting to think that Alastiar…**

**Me: What? YOU'RE BEGINNING TO THINK ALASTIAR WHAT!**

**Setsuna: Never mind.**

**Me/Chamo: -_- well I guess that's all we have time for. **

**Me: _ that's my job Chamo.**

**Chamo: Well you cut me off so I thought I'd try it on you!**

**Me: and how well did that work out for you?**

**Chamo: Ah crap!**

**Me: Anyway, I enjoyed writing chapter 5 as well as the previous chapters. Sorry I took so long. Chapter 6 will be up eventually. Until next time !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ok people it's time for chapter 6 of Negima Neo! The Magi Hunter!**

**Chamo: Well it's about time, hey how about that next co-host?**

**Me: On it Chamo! Samehada226!**

**Samehada226: Many girls will enter, few will win! C'mon, 3-A, let's BEGIN! A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Uh...*ahem*...anyways, the number is 3, so yeah...I'm just gonna walk away slowly...so yeah come on up Kazumi Asakura!**

**Kazumi: WOW! I'm SO gonna get a great scoop! OMG!**

**Me: So Kazumi, what do you think will happen in this chapter?**

**Kazumi: *pulls out recorder* Ok I have some questions for you.**

**Me: But in here I'm supposed to ask-**

**Kazumi: How long have you been pulling people up to co-host?**

**Me: since the beginning of the year, now I would like to ask-**

**Kazumi: And why did you decide to have Chamo co-host with you as well?**

**Me: I don't freakin know! The author had him co-host as well? Your guess is as good as mine!**

**Kazumi: one last question before we start this chapter. Rumors have been going around that you and Alastiar might be the same, is it true?**

**Me: *shifty eyes* …no?

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Oh great! This training is going to tear my arm up! "By Alastiar"

* * *

"I'm coming for you boy…." A mysterious voice called out to Alastiar.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Alastiar yelled back.

"Soon…you and your friends will DIE!" The voice yelled.

Alastiar shot forward in the tent breathing heavily. He took a second and looked around to see Kaede lying next to him. He finally remembered that the other day he had joined Kaede up the mountains for training. He looked outside the tent and saw that it was still dark.

Alastiar moved slowly and quietly so as not to disturb Kaede in her sleep. He opened the tent and stepped outside. Alastiar stopped at the cliff little more than ten feet from the tent and sat down.

_"Who is it that's after me? And why is he threatening me? What have I done to him? I don't even know who that is. This is dangerous. I need to talk to Negi as soon as I can." _Alastiar thought. He looked beyond the trees and could see the faint lights of Mahora academy in the distance.

_"I wonder what Negi and everyone else is doing right now?" _Alastiar wondered. He got back up and went back into the tent and laid back down.

"You feel better?" Kaede asked.

"GAH! Don't scare me like that!" Alastiar responded. Kaede rolled in his direction and smiled at him.

"You're an easy scare. Got something on your mind?" Kaede asked.

"Just a bad dream. No big deal." Alastiar said as he rolled on his side.

"If you say so. Although it sounded like a big deal when you woke up." Kaede said.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Alastiar asked.

"Only a few minutes before you woke up. You talk a lot in your sleep." Kaede said. Alastiar tensed up a bit.

"…I tend to have nightmares…they're mostly about those demons. Buy lately I've been having stranger dreams. It's like someone is talking to me…more like they're hunting me." Alastiar explained.

"Well if its in a dream then they cant get to you." Kaede said.

"As much as I tell myself that, I don't believe it. It seems too real. And when it happens…it just doesn't feel like a dream would." Alastiar replied.

"Hmm, maybe you should talk to Professor Negi about that when we get back. For now, just try to get some sleep." Kaede said.

"Yeah…" Alastiar replied. He closed his eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

"Alastiar!" Kaede said. Alastiar slightly rolled.

"Alastiar?" Kaede asked. Alastiar just placed his hand over his eyes. Kaede got down next to him and moved close to his ear.

"ALASTIAR!" She yelled. Alastiar jumped up looking around for any sign of trouble before he looked at Kaede.

"Oh, it's you." Alastiar said confused.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy-head." Kaede teased.

"How long have you been awake?" Alastiar asked.

"About an hour now. Come on, get up, I have something to talk to you about." Kaede said as she walked near the cliff edge. Alastiar got up and followed.

"I just wanted to say that I agree with your idea of pactio with the whole class." Kaede said. Alastiars' eyes shot wide open.

"That's only a last resort." Alastiar replied.

"Apparently it isn't with Akira." Kaede said.

"…Well she…was there at the time…" Alastiar replied.

"Well, I'M here at the time. And hey, with the class having two wizards for partners, we have double the opportunity and double the power. All we need now is Chamo." Kaede explained.

"How did you know about that?" Alastiar asked.

"Akira told me. And besides, Chamo can't keep his mouth shut. When it comes to pactios." Kaede explained.

"So, you're ok with this then?" Alastiar asked.

"It means helping against those demons." Kaede replied.

"But are you ok with kissing me?" Alastiar asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, this kind of thing doesn't bother me." Kaede replied.

_"It doesn't bother her? Is she for real? No objections or hesitation? Nothing?" _Alastiar wondered.

"Well…we can't seal the contract without Chamo." Alastiar said.

"I knew I was right to come up here!" Chamo said from a distance. Alastiar and Kaede looked back near the tent to see Chamo standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I had a feeling this would happen! Well Kaede, loosen those lips! ITS PACTIO TIME!" Chamo yelled as he generated the circle used for the contract with Akira. Alastiar and Kaede stood in the circle face to face. He looked at Kaede and blushed and started to back away before she reached to him, pulled him by his shoulder, and kissed him, sealing the contract.

Alastiar's eyes shot wide open when their lips met. When the pactio was complete, Alastiar backed away.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way, lets start the training." Alastiar said nervously.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kaede teased. Alastiar looked to her in shock.

"Umm, what did you have in mind for training?" Alastiar asked.

"Oh come on, I know you enjoyed that." Kaede continued to tease.

"Actually I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable talking about that right now." Alastiar said even more nervously.

"Why? It's only a kiss. It's not like anything harmful came out of it." Kaede replied.

_"How can she take this so lightly? OH GOD! SHE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME DOES SHE! Oh great! Just what I need!" _Alastiar thought.

"Ok, Now that the pactio is done, you are able to have a contract invoked by Negi AND Alastiar. Have them both invoke at the same time and you'll be LOADED with power!" Chamo explained.

"Wow, more good came out of that than I expected." Kaede said. Chamo jumped onto Alastiar's shoulder.

"And look at you boy, already getting this popular with the girls! That's two pactios in a row! Do I smell a mass pactio coming soon?" Chamo asked.

"It's nothing like that weasel! I'm only doing it for their safety! I'm not interested in any long-term relations. All I care about is that no one else dies for me!" Alastiar explained.

"What do you mean?" Chamo asked.

"Weren't you there when I explained it last?" Alastiar asked.

"Sorry bro, I was with brother Negi." Chamo replied.

"Basically, anyone who has tried helping me in the past has ended up dead. Too many people, and I'm sick of it. I am doing everything I can to prevent that from happening again." Alastiar explained.

"And then when everything's done and done, you'll be putting on the moves with the ladies!" Chamo teased.

"DAMMIT, CHAMO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! And it's not like I'll be done with this any time soon." Alastiar said quietly.

"Well, in any case, you have two partners now, out of 31." Kaede said. Alastiar thought for a moment.

"THIS IS GREAT! NOW I'M LOOKING AT 100,000 MORE ERMINE BUCKS!" Chamo yelled happily. Alastiar looked at Chamo with an annoyed skeptical look.

"Anyway, what's on the list for training for today?" Alastiar asked.

"Well, we'll go with the basics today." Kaede said.

"Ok good, something simple." Alastiar sighed. Kaede started walking through the woods and Alastiar followed close behind.

"So what are we doing?" Alastiar asked.

"We're gathering breakfast." Kaede said.

_"Gathering breakfast…easy! All we need to do is gather whatever food we can get. No problem at all." _Alastiar thought. They came to a cliff with a river below.

"This is how we're getting breakfast?" Alastiar asked.

"We're fishing." Kaede said. They went to another cliff area with a wide river down below.

"So how do we get down?" Alastiar asked.

"We don't." Kaede replied.

"Huh? Then how do we fish without fishing poles?" Alastiar asked.

"We use these." Kaede said as she pulled out a few kunai.

"How?" Alastiar asked.

"Like this!" Kaede said as she threw three of them. Next thing he knew, the Kunai were back in Kaedes' hands.

"How did you do that just now?" Alastiar asked.

"Well, you just need to get a feel for it. Then it will come to you." Kaede said. Alastiar took a few Kunai and attempted to catch some fish. He noticed the kunai didn't come back to his hand like Kaedes'.

"Hmm, maybe I should have had the string attached to those." Kaede said.

"That's how you did it?" Alastiar asked. Kaede chuckled slightly and handed him some new ones with invisible string attached.

"Remember, it's all in the wrist." Kaede said. Alastiar threw a few more.

Back at Mahora, Negi was in the dorm with Asuna and Konoka, working on a catalyst.

"So what is this exactly?" Asuna asked.

"It's a magic catalyst for Alastiar, he seems to be having a hard time getting powerful spells out so this should help him until he gets the strength to withstand them." Negi explained.

"Huh…hey teach, what exactly are you using to make this one?" Asuna asked.

"Well the standard ingredients for a catalyst but I also added in something to give it a boost in power. A love potion." Negi said.

"Why that of all things?" Asuna asked.

"Well I'll put in something to counteract the love portion of it and so it focuses on the power of the potion. Love potions are among the most powerful potions out there so its perfect…as soon as I can counteract it." Negi explained. Asuna watched curiously as Negi continued the catalyst; Konoka was off in her own little world thinking about Setsuna.

Back up in the mountains, Alastiar and Kaede were in the later parts of training.

"OH GOD! THAT BEAR'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Alastiar yelled.

"I know! Isn't he cute?" Kaede asked as she ran along side Alastiar.

"CUTE! IT'S A HUNGRY BEAR THAT'S TRYING TO EAT US AND YOU'RE ASKING MY OPINION OF IT BEING CUTE!" Alastiar yelled.

Later Alastiar and Kaede were in the woods gathering firewood. Alastiar only had his left arm to work with so he had a difficult time getting multiple pieces at once.

"DAMMIT!" Alastiar yelled as he dropped the wood he was holding.

"Hey, you can work better if you can make sixteen incrinations of yourself." Kaede suggested as the other fifteen of her had at least ten logs.

"HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT!" Alastiar yelled.

After they got back to the camp, Kaede started a small fire and put a barrel filled with water over it. She waited for a bit and then stuck her finger in the water.

"Mm hm, Alastiar, jump in." Kaede said.

"Huh? What is it?" Alastiar asked.

"It's a barrel bath. Its like what they use back at Mahora but only for one, maybe two people." Kaede said.

"Ok…thanks." Alastiar said as he got in. Kaede walked over to the barrel and undressed into her bathing suit.

"Hey, move over." Kaede said. Alastiar turned around and blushed heavily.

"Actually I'll get out if you want in!" Alastiar said nervously as he tried to get out. Kaede grabbed him by the shoulder as she got in.

"Hey, it's nothing to get worked up over, geez you really need to loosen up." She said as they sat in the barrel. Alastiar had his back to Kaede as she leaned against the barrel. Alastiar tried to stay against his side as best he could.

"Are you still nervous! It's not like I'm holding you in my chest or anything. Just relax already." Kaede said.

"Well, it's just that…" Alastiar began.

"We're not dating, right? So what? You don't mean anything if you happen to rest on me, right? And I don't mean anything by it. Its fine." Kaede said.

"Well…ok…" Alastiar said as he let off of his side slightly. Kaede pulled Alastiar off his side and hung her arm around him.

"GEEZ KAEDE!" Alastiar yelled.

"Well, you weren't letting yourself relax. So I decided to motivate you a bit. And seriously, loosen up. I can feel your muscles all tensed up." Kaede said. Alastiar finally loosened up and let himself sit comfortably.

"You see, it's much better like this, right? Now you can enjoy the bath." Kaede said. Alastiar leaned against Kaede, cradling his hurt arm, and looked like he'd fall asleep soon.

"Hey don't fall asleep here. I'll have a hard time getting you out if you do." Kaede said. Alastiar snapped back and straightened himself up.

"Sorry about that, I just feel a little tired." Alastiar said.

"Well, I think we've been in here long enough then. We'll be heading back to Mahora in the morning. So let's get out and get to sleep." Kaede said. They got out and dressed and went back into the tent. Kaede fell asleep fast but Alastiar lay on his side cradling his arm. Alastiar tried to fall asleep but he couldn't remove the thought of the person in his dreams.

_"Who is that? And why does he keep appearing in my dreams?" _Alastiar wondered. Alastiar looked up and noticed movement from outside the tent.

_"Is that what I think it is?" _Alastiar wondered.

Back at Mahora, Akira was on her way to Asuna's dorm to talk to Negi. Akira knocked and Asuna answered the door.

"Oh, hi Akira. What's up?" Asuna asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Negi." Akira said. Asuna looked back and saw Negi still working on the catalyst.

"Hey Negi, Akira needs to talk to you. Come on in Akira." Asuna said. Akira walked in and Negi looked to her.

"Oh, hello Akira. Do you need something?" Negi asked. Akira sat down by Negi.

"Well, two days ago, when Alastiar woke up from passing out last time, he said that someone might be talking to him through his sleep. Do you know anything about that?" Akira asked. Negi froze for a moment. He had an expression of concern written all over his face. Asuna and Konoka also looked to Akira with question.

"Tell me, what all did he say about it?" Negi asked.

"He didn't say much. He just said that he needed to speak with you and that someone was trying to talk to him through his dreams." Akira said.

"I see…" Negi said. He set down the different vials in his hands onto the table where he was working on them. He then looked to Akira.

"When Alastiar gets back, I need him to talk to me when he can." Negi said. He got up and left the room.

"Negi where are you going?" Asuna asked.

"I'm going to the library. There might be something there about this predicament." Negi said.

Negi spent a long time in the library, looking through many of the books.

"Come on, there has to be something here…" Negi said.

"What are you looking for Negi?" Professor Takahata asked as he walked in.

"Oh, Takamichi, I need your help with something." Negi said. Professor Takahata held a serious expression.

"What do you need help with Negi?" Professor Takahata asked.

"Akira told me that Alastiar fears that someone is trying to talk to him through his dreams. If you can help me find out any information regarding this, please get it to me." Negi said.

"I'll see what I can find." Takahata said as he started searching through the books. Nodoka happened to be restocking one of the nearby shelves and heard the conversation.

She started looking for a book on the subject as well. After a few minutes of looking, she found a book, which had a section of magic abilities related to what Negi was looking for. She took the book and started for Negi.

"Umm, professor Negi?" Nodoka asked.

"Oh I didn't know you were here Nodoka. Do you need something?" Negi asked.

"I heard what you were saying and I think this book has what you're looking for." Nodoka said.

"Really! Let me see it." Negi said as he walked over to Nodoka. She handed him the book. Negi flipped through the pages and looked in the section about dream communication. Negi looked disappointed and closed the book.

"It wasn't what you were looking for?" Nodoka asked.

"No, it was, but there wasn't enough information." Negi said as he looked to Nodoka.

"Tell me, you have had dinner, yes?" Negi asked.

"Yes, why?" Nodoka asked.

"I think we can save some time if I use your encyclopedias. From your contract." Negi said.

"That's a great idea Negi." Professor Takahata said. Negi nodded to him and then picked up his staff.

"Partner, Miazaki Nodoka, show me the power within thee." Negi said. Nodoka floated above Negi parallel to the ground and an orb appeared in front of her chest. Negi reached into the orb and pulled out a card.

"INVOKING! CONTRACT!" Negi yelled. Nodoka's body shined. When the light dimmed, she had only the cosplay card activated.

"Hmm, not the armor card but we might have to make do with this. Can you use that journal to find any information on communication through dreams?" Negi asked.

Nodoka flipped through the pages. She stopped on a page and looked at Negi with a smile.

"It is possible to communicate with someone you know or are related to through their dreams, though this can only be achieved by powerful wizards, it is also a way to find the person you're communicating with." Nodoka read.

"If someone is managing to do that with Alastiar, that means they might be trying to find him…and this happens after those demons show multiple times. What do you think Professor Takahata?" Negi asked.

"Hmmm…it doesn't seem like a good thing no matter how you look at it. This is starting to get dangerous Negi. We're going to have to be extra careful. Whoever it is that's communicating with Alastiar, they're not friendly. In fact, it might be the Magi hunter." Takahata said. Negi stood there in thought for a moment.

"We need to talk to Alastiar as soon as we can." Negi said. Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, there was a loud roar that echoed through the entire campus again. Everyone on campus looked around frantically. Negi, Nodoka, and Professor Takahata immediately started running for the door.

They ran through the halls of the school and were joined by Haruna, Yue, Chao, and Satomi before leaving the school building.

"Another attack!" Haruna asked.

"We don't know!" Negi said.

"Well if it is another attack, we have a surprise for Alastiar!" Satomi said. Satomi was holding Alastiar's guitar.

"We have to hurry and help Alastiar! He only has Kaede with him and we don't know if he made a contract with her yet!" Professor Takahata said.

"Haruna! go and get the other girls and head for the mountains after you gather the girls!" Negi said.

"Right! Be careful!" Haruna said as she ran for the dorms.

Back up on the mountains, Alastiar and Kaede were trying to fight off the demons that appeared again.

"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE! I ALWAYS NOTICE WHEN THEY GET CLOSE!" Alastiar yelled as he kicked one of the demons in the head. Kaede threw many Kunai into the eyes of the oncoming demons, but every time she killed them, there were more to take their place.

"ALASTIAR! INVOKE MY CONTRACT!" Kaede yelled as she threw one of her massive shrunken.

"BUT WHAT IF YOU GET THE DUD CARD!" Alastiar yelled as he kicked another demon.

"YOU'RE UNARMED AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF WEAPONS! OUR ONLY CHANCE IS TO TRY FOR THE COSPLAY OR ARMOR CARDS!" Kaede yelled, jumping from demon to demon.

"BUT IF YOU GET THE DUD CARD THEN WE'RE BOTH DEAD!" Alastiar yelled as he jumped out of the way of another demon.

"DO IT ALASTAR!" Kaede yelled.

"OK!" Alastiar responded. He got a good distance back and Kaede started focusing on the demons closest to Alastiar.

"PARTNER! NAGASE KAEDE! SHOW ME! THE POWER WITHIN THEE!" Alastiar yelled. Light shined brightly from Kaede and the demons backed off for a moment. Kaede floated above Alastiar with an orb in front of her chest. With his good arm, Alastiar reached into the orb and pulled out a card.

Light shined even more from Kaede's body and when it finally dimmed, she appeared as a small child in a turtle like outfit. Alastiar's eyes shot wide open at the site of the dud card's effect.

"OH I KNEW IT!" Alastiar yelled. He immediately picked up Kaede with his good arm and ran as fast as he could down the mountain.

"Faster! FASTER!" Kaede yelled excitedly.

"OH GOD I KNEW IT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA! DAMMIT!" Alastiar yelled. He ran as fast as he could down the slopped angle of mountain and passed the trees. He looked back as he ran to see the demons tearing right through the trees and gaining on him fast.

Alastiar managed to keep about ten feet between him and the demons while running down the mountain. He continued to run as fast as he possibly could.

"I HAVE TO GET US TO SAFETY! DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET US AWAY FROM THEM!" Alastiar yelled. Kaede giggled a bit, she was enjoying how fast Alastiar was carrying her.

"EVERYONE! HURRY AND GET TO THE MOUNTAINS! ALASTIAR NEEDS HELP!" Haruna yelled as she ran passed and knocked on all the dorm rooms.

She managed to get everyone from there and headed for the dorms entrance. Setsuna was running as fast as she could through the dorm halls with her sword ready when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She stopped right in front of the opened door of Akira and Misora's room. She walked in and saw Alastiars bags with his sword handle sticking out, but she saw something similar next to it. She reached down to pull it out of his bag. When she pulled it out, her eyes shot wide open in horror.

"HURRY! WE NEED TO HELP ALASTIAR AND KAEDE!" Haruna yelled to the other girls. They immediately ran for the mountains.

Negi, Takahata, Nodoka, Yue, Chao, and Satomi were all just starting to get up the mountain.

"Satomi! Are you sure that your surprise for Alastiar will work this time?" Negi asked.

"Of course! He's just gotta be ready to use it!" Satomi said.

Alastiar was still running down the mountain with Kaede in his arm.

"FASTER! FASTER!" Kaede yelled.

"I'M ALREADY RUNNING AS FAST AS I POSSIBLY CAN KAEDE! BUT I WISH I COULD RUN FASTER!" Alastiar yelled back. Alastiar managed to gain about twenty more feet between him and the demons when his foot hit a rock. He fell forward and tumbled down, shielding Kaede from the rough terrain with his own body as they tumbled down.

Alastiar finally reached with his right arm for a nearby tree branch. Caught it! He held on and it stopped the tumbling and he held onto it. A few of the stitches snapped. Alastiar winced in pain as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He looked at his shoulder, which was bleeding profusely.

He looked back up where the demons were coming from and saw them catching up and fast. He held Kaede close to him in attempt to shield her from the demons and shut his eyes. He held his eyes shut tight. He could hear the sound of the demons tearing through the trees getting louder and louder. They were getting closer.

"_So this is it. I'm going to die. I'M GOING TO DIE!" _Alastiar thought. His eyes shot open and he looked back in the demos direction and saw one just ten feet from him and charging.

"I CAN'T DIE NOW!" Alastiar yelled. The demon raised its claws to strike and right before it hit him and Kaede, it turned to dust. Alastiar couldn't believe what he saw. He looked at the other oncoming demons and got back up to start running when he saw Negi, Takahata, Nodoka, Yue, Chao, and Satomi heading in his direction.

"RUN! GET BACK DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!" Alastiar yelled.

"ALASTIAR GIVE HER TO ME!" Professor Takahata yelled. Alastiar tossed Kaede into Takahata's arms and Satomi handed him his guitar.

"Here you go! There's a surprise waiting for you on it!" Satomi said. Alastiar looked at the guitar and noticed a few buttons on it that weren't there before.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUITAR!" Alastiar demanded. Before Satomi could answer, another demon jumped out from behind some of the trees. Alastiar bumped one of the buttons on his guitar and blades appeared out of the narrow part of the base of it and the fret board folded inwards to form a better handle. Alastiar looked at the guitar in total shock.

He swung the axe guitar and it sliced right through the skull of the demon, killing it instantly. He looked at the new dust pile and then to Satomi still in total shock.

"YOU WEAPONIZED MY GUITAR!" Alastiar demanded as more demons jumped out from behind the trees. Alastiar pushed another button and the guitar went back into its regular form but this time, a big speaker formed in the middle of the base. Alastiar started playing to charge up magic and the sound of the guitar echoed loudly through the speakers.

It was loud enough that it made the demons act erratically, as if the noise was bothering them.

"TEL! MA! AMORISTA!" Alastiar yelled. Ice bolts and fire bolts shot from the strings at his fingers and into the eyes of the demons. Alastiar looked to Satomi with even more shock.

"Try the next one!" Satomi said. Alastiar pushed the next button and the guitar went back into axe mode. Alastiar looked to Satomi with confusion.

"Wait till next time you swing it!" Satomi said with a smile. Alastiar nodded slightly and then another four demons jumped out and surrounded Alastiar and the others. Alastiar held the axe ready. He felt his shoulder pulsing with pain and winced.

He noticed the first one charge towards Negi and moved in to counter the beast. He swung his axe but to his surprise, there was an odd force that sent the axe in the demons direction much faster and harder and blew right through the demons skull.

"WHOA!" Alastiar yelled. The axe was still in motion and Alastiar nearly let go of it. He looked at the axe in shock and then to the next demon. He leapt towards the demon and swung. The axe was driven with the same force again and went through the demons skull and then through the skull of the demon next to it.

Alastiar looked down at the axe and smiled. He then looked to the final demon and jumped in its direction. The demon snarled and did likewise. He swung the axe in a vertical downward motion and the force sent Alastiar in a front flip as the blade blew through the demon. Alastiar landed on his feet and got back up to face the next bunch of the oncoming demons.

Alastiar looked and saw a fourth button. He pressed it and a panel on the guitar opened and an arm came out holding a pork bun. The arm brought the pork bun up to Alastiars face. Alastiar looked to Satomi with major confusion.

"Hmmm I don't remember that in the designs." Satomi said. She thought for a moment and then looked to Chao with an annoyed look.

"Chao! Why!" Satomi asked.

"Oops!" Chao said as she stuck her tongue out. Alastiar grabbed the pork bun with his teeth and then pressed the third button again and the arm went away. He bit off a piece of the pork bun and dropped the rest of it and ran ahead to meet the demons head-on. Negi began casting spells.

Just moments after Alastiar began to charge the demons, the rest of class 3-A showed up except for Evangeline and Chachamaru. Negi looked back with a smile and then finished casting his current spell. The girls got ready to fight but saw Alastiar taking on the demons with his new weapon.

Alastiar spent most of his time airborne while combating these demons. He jumped off of the skull of one demon, swung the axe and its incredible force ripped through five demons. Through many horizontal and vertical swings, the force of the axe kept him off the ground. Negi took this opportunity and faced the class.

"Partners! SHOW ME THE POWER HIDDEN WITHIN THEE!" Negi said as light began to shine from the girls. Alastiar continued to kill demon after demon. Another demon was about to slice Alastiar in the back but before it could, it turned to dust. Alastiar looked back and saw that Mana had shot the demon. He also noticed that the girls there were in their contract forms.

Kaede was in her cosplay form, and the rest were an equal mix of armor, cosplay, and dud. Alastiar smiled and returned to fighting.

"ALASTIAR! INVOKE AKIRAS' CONTRACT! SHE'S IN DUD FORM!" Negi yelled. Alastiar looked back and saw Akira as a little child in what looked like a frog outfit.

"Oh great!" Alastiar said. He swung the axe again and ran for Akira as the other girls joined the battle. Alastiar made it by Negi and held the guitar on his shoulder. He stood near Akira and looked down to her. She walked up and hugged Alastiars leg.

"That will have to wait till later." Alastiar said as he held the axe forward.

"Partner! OOKUCHI AKIRA! SHOW ME THE POWER WITHIN THEE!" Alastiar yelled as light started shining from Akira again. The orb appeared in front of Akira as she floated in front of him just like last time and Alastiar reached in and pulled out a card.

With luck, Alastiar pulled the armor card.

"INVOKE! CONTRACT!" Alastiar yelled. Akira shined even brighter and her armor card form appeared. She stood in front of him and smiled at him. He responded in kind and then looked back to the oncoming demons.

"LET'S GO!" Alastiar yelled. He dashed towards the demons and jumped. He swung the axe horizontally and blew right through six demons that were about to harm the cheerleaders. Alastiar landed right in front of the cheerleaders, looked up to them, smiled for a moment and then jumped for another attack.

"OH WOW HE JUST GOT SO MUCH COOLER!" Sakurako yelled.

"SAKURAKO! QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND ATTACK!" Misa yelled.

"OOPS! MY BAD!" Sakurako replied as they all got back into the fight. Alastiar noticed that the number of demons was dropping significantly.

"WE'RE ALMOST DONE HERE!" Alastiar yelled. He swung his axe, Mana fired her rifle, Asuna swung her sword, Akira guided the water, Negi cast magic, and the demons were quickly dropping. Finally there was one demon left. Alastiar stood facing the demon and the demon snarled.

Alastiar growled back at it, flipping the axe like it weighed nothing. The demon began to charge. Alastiar swung the axe lightly left and right then jumped up and swung the axe in a downward strike that blew through the demons skull and into the ground.

Alastiar pulled the axe out of the ground and held it over his left shoulder. He looked to his right shoulder and saw that it was bleeding a bit more than before as well as more stitches broken. The pain came back instantly as he saw the wound. He dropped the axe as he clutched the wound and fell to his knees grunting in pain.

"ALASTIAR!" Akira screamed as she ran up to him. He removed his hand from his shoulder and his hand was covered in the blood. The cheerleaders, Yuuna, and the Narutaki twins all saw and ran up to him. Ako followed shortly.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Ako screamed as she quickly got down next to Alastiar.

"ALASTIAR! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING CAREFUL!" Ako screamed.

"IF I WOULD HAVE, KAEDE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" Alastiar yelled back. Everyone got quiet for a moment.

"But Kaede is hard to take down." Ako said.

"I doubt that's the case when she's in dud form." Alastiar said.

"If I would have done more to protect my arm, it would have been at the cost of Kaede's life. I won't have that. I'VE SEEN TOO MANY PEOPLE DIE! TOO MANY PEOPLE DIED FOR ME! I WON'T ADD TO THE BODY COUNT ON MY CONSCIENCE!" Alastiar yelled. Everyone remained quiet for a moment. Alastiar held an intense stare at Ako.

"Even if it costs my life, I won't have another person dead because of me! It hurts more than any kind of pain my body has suffered!" Alastiar said. Tears began to fill his eyes. Ako started to wrap Alastiar's shoulder with a bandage but he pushed her arm away. He got up and started walking back towards Mahora Academy.

Akira picked up the axe that Alastiar was using and ran to catch up with him.

"Alastiar?" Akira asked. Alastiar didn't respond.

"Your axe." Akira said as she handed the axe to him. Alastiar stopped and looked at it. He took the axe and pressed the button that changed it to guitar mode and hung it over his shoulder and continued walking.

"…Alastiar…" Akira whispered. The rest of the class looked at him with concern as he silently walked back to Mahora. Setsuna was holding a sword in her hand as well as the one she normally uses. She walked within about ten feet of Alastiar and stopped. She shook her head and stepped forward.

"ALASTIAR!" She barked. Alastiar stopped and turned around.

"What!" Alastiar asked coldly.

"YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS!" Setsuna yelled as she held the sword in front of her. Alastiar's eyes shot open as soon as he saw what sword it was.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!" Alastiar demanded.

"I might ask you the same thing! Why is this sword in your possession!" Setsuna demanded. Alastiar remained quiet for a moment.

"This sword contains an evil power! A demonic power! A power that can consume you if you use it!" Setsuna said. Negi and the other students stood in shock of what Setsuna had said.

"This sword is-"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW!" Alastiar yelled. Setsuna was shocked as Alastiars response.

"That sword is a memento of my father. I lost him a long time ago. It's all I have of him…of what he used to be." Alastiar said.

"He's dead isn't he?" Negi asked.

"…Yeah…he was the first to be taken from me. The only one left of my family is my mother. And I've hidden myself from her in order to protect her." Alastiar said. Alastiar stepped towards to Setsuna until he was within arms reach of her. He extended his hand.

"Please…it's all I have left of him." Alastiar said. Setsuna reluctantly handed him back the sword.

"Thank you Setsuna." Alastiar said as he headed back for Mahora Academy.

* * *

End of chapter 3

* * *

**Me: Well, things are getting tense! Don't you think so Kazumi?**

**Kazumi: Oh yeah! Totally! Although I'm a bit confused as to why I didn't say anything in this chapter.**

**Chamo: Oh don't worry; there will be chapters with much more dialogue from you!**

**Kazumi: I sure hope so. I'm a journalist after all; we gotta talk, A LOT!**

**Me: well aside from that what did you think of this chapter?**

**Kazumi: LIKE OMG! THIS WAS AN AWESOME ACTION PACKED, SUSPENSFUL CHAPTER! Even though I didn't get to say much but still, THEY WAY ALASTIAR HANDLED THAT GUITAR AXE WAS AWESOME! I wonder if he's had practice with more than just swords?**

**Me: Well, Alastiar certainly is full of surprises isn't he? OH that's all the time we have for tonight! This chapter took me longer than expected but hopefully none of you waited too long. I'm Ace of Aces 1990!**

**Kazumi: I'm Kazumi Asakura!**

**Chamo: I'M ALBERT CHAMOMI-**

** Me: And THIS! Is Negima Neo! The Magi Hunter! Be sure to keep watching for chapter 7! Until next time !**

**Chamo: Dammit now again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: All right people its time for chapter 7! W00T! instead of talking a lot before the co-host, lets just get right to it! Samehada226, if you'd do the honors?**

**Samehada226: Hahaha, this is so awesome. So many vie-huh? You say something? Oh right, the numbers. Do do do do dooo. Alright, you got the number...21. You know who that is! Say hello to Chizuru!**

**Me: OK CHIZURU NABA! Welcome to the hosting area of Negima Neo! The Magi hunter! So tell me, how do you think this chapter is going to go judging from the previous chapters?**

**Chizuru: Well you never know until you read it.**

**Me:…that's why I'm asking you what you THINK will happen.**

**Chizuru: Oh don't be silly, I'm not a fortune teller so I can't see the future.**

**Samehada226: I CAN SEE THE FUTUURRREEE!**

**Me/chamo: O_O**

**Chizuru: why don't you just ask him?**

**Samehada226: I KNEW YOU'D ASK THAT!**

**Me:…but the point of this is to get your opinion on the coming chapter.**

**Chizuru: *Sigh* you seem to be just like Natsumi, you just don't understand that this world is so complex. You'll get the answer you want soon enough.**

**Me:…ANYWAY! Lets get on with this chapter before I forget due to MASSIVE confusion.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: So he isn't that bad a guy… "By Setsuna" OH WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! "By Alastiar"

* * *

Alastiar was sound asleep on the couch, breathing heavily and moving as if he were having a nightmare. Akira walked in from the bathroom to see Alastiar suffering from the nightmare. She walked over to him and sat down right by him.

"Alastiar." She whispered. He didn't wake; he was in too deep of sleep.

"Alastiar." Akira whispered again. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Alastiar wake up." Akira whispered.

"No! Ugh, get away! From me!" Alastiar moaned. Akira moved in closer to him.

In his dream, Alastiar was running through clouds of darkness. The darkness had red eyes like those of the demons he had faced, all looking at him as he ran through the waste high shrouds.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alastiar yelled. Behind him was a strange figure following him with a sword in one hand and a staff in the other.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! MY DEMONS HAVE ALREADY FOUND YOU! AND SOON! I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR POWER AAAAAHAHAHAHA!" The figure laughed. Alastiar ran and tripped. The figure had its sword ready to pierce Alastiar. He shielded himself from the sword but it pierced him through the chest.

"GUH!" Alastiar grunted as he shot forward on the couch as he threw the cover off and held his chest, panting heavily and hyperventilating.

"Alastiar! Are you ok!" Akira asked in shock. Alastiar took a moment to look around until he finally saw Akira and slumped back on the couch and started breathing normally.

"Another nightmare?" Akira asked.

"Yeah…he's calling out to me. Trying to find me." Alastiar said.

"Who is?" Akira asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he's been after me for a long time." Alastiar said.

"I'm getting scared Akira. I was told I could hide here but his demons keep finding me." Alastiar said as he looked to her. Akira remained quiet for a moment.

"I…I don't know what to do…I don't want anyone else to suffer for me…" Alastiar said as tears came to his eyes. Akira took hold of him and embraced him.

"It's ok Alastiar. You can cry. There's no shame in crying, especially after what you're going through." Akira said with a soft voice as she held Alastiar close to her. Alastiar reached his arms around her and held her tight as more tears started to fall.

"It's ok Alastiar. It's ok. We can help you in this." Akira said. Alastiar loosened his grip on her and gently pushed her slightly away from him.

"…No…everyone who has helped me ended up dead. I nearly killed Kaede because I invoked her contract. We almost died up there. I'm putting everyone in danger." Alastiar said.

"But if you and professor Negi both invoke the contracts then we don't have to worry about getting the dud card. We would be fine." Akira said. Alastiar remained quiet for a few moments.

"You have to believe in us Alastiar." Akira said. Alastiar whipped his face and looked up to her.

"…Ok…I'll believe in you. Everyone. But if someone gets hurt…" Alastiar began.

"We won't." Akira reassured. Alastiar rested his head on Akira's shoulder as she embraced him again.

"We can help you end this nightmare…" Akira said softly.

Setsuna was out at the lake, looking up at the mountains, thinking about the events that transpired the other day.

"Alastiar…you risked your life for Kaede…and yet you have that sword…who are you Alastiar? Who is your family?" Setsuna asked quietly.

In Asuna's dorm, Negi continued to work diligently on the special catalyst for Alastiar, mixing other types of potions and other brews in to keep the potential strength of the love potion but to counter act it and focus on the power boost.

"So Negi, how long do you think that's gonna take?" Asuna asked.

"Well there are a few things I still need to do before I can completely counteract the effects of the love potion. I have it to where the love potion adds its strength to the catalyst, but the love potion would still have its effect if Alastiar were to drink it." Negi explained.

"So you're saying that it's ready to boost his magic but it's not ready to do it without having all of Mahora chase after him like he was a free car?" Asuna asked.

"That's an interesting way to put it but yes." Negi replied.

"Tell me, why a love potion again? Aren't there other potions other than love potions that have similar strength?" Asuna asked.

"Yes but they're much harder to counteract and work in this way. I'm still inexperienced in many potions so this is what I'm limited to doing for this particular task." Negi explained.

Later in class, Alastiar sat in his seat above Zazie, paying attention to the class but still thinking about the events from the other day.

"Ok then everyone, I know yesterday was a bit of a rough day but let's try and focus on class today." Negi said. He had asked the students various questions dealing with English literature. When he looked to Alastiar, he noticed Alastiar staring down at his desk.

"Alastiar?" Negi asked. The rest of the class looked to him. Alastiar didn't respond.

"Alastiar?" Negi asked again. Ayaka stood up, about to yell at Alastiar. Negi held his hand in front of her and shook his head. Negi walked up to Alastiar and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alastiar seemed startled and jumped slightly as he looked to Negi.

"Are you all right?" Negi asked. Alastiar waited a moment before talking.

"…I'm just a little shook up from yesterday." Alastiar said.

"Come and visit me in Asuna's dorm after class. I want to talk to you there." Negi said. Alastiar nodded and Negi went back to the front of the room. Alastiar listened for the rest of class.

Afterwards, Alastiar headed to Asuna's dorm like Negi had asked. He knocked and Asuna answered the door.

"Oh Negi told me you'd be coming." Asuna said as she let Alastiar in.

"OH! Hi Alastiar! When we're done here I want to take you and Akira shopping for matching cloths!" Konoka said when she saw Alastiar. She somehow seemed happy despite what happened the other day. Alastiar blushed slightly at what Konoka said and then looked to Negi.

"You waned to see me professor?" Alastiar asked.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Negi. And I wanted to talk to you about something." Negi said. Alastiar sat down on the floor near Negi as Negi continued to work on the catalyst.

"What's this?" Alastiar asked curiously as he pointed to the vial.

"It's a catalyst I'm working on for you." Negi explained. Alastiar held a look of confusion on his face.

"It's a potion that will boost your magical abilities without wearing you out. As long as you use this, you can cast without tiring yourself out." Negi explained. Alastiar looked back at the potion curiously.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alastiar asked. Negi set down the vials and looked to Alastiar.

"Your dreams. Akira told me what you said and that you wanted to talk to me about them." Negi said. Asuna and Konoka looked over at Alastiar and Negi curiously, listening to the conversation.

"I need you to tell me what happens in these dreams of yours." Negi said. Alastiar took a deep breath before speaking.

"They're all similar, but gradually changing. They all start out the same…" Alastiar began. Negi, Asuna, and Konoka all listened intently.

"I'm running from…I'm not sure what it is…but it always tells me something to the effect that it's after me. In the last dream, it said that its demons had found me and that I can't hide forever. Then…it stabbed me in the chest." Alastiar explained. He remained quiet.

"Alastiar, we believe that it might be the one known as the Magi hunter. If he's after you, this will be bad for all of us." Negi said.

"We have to do whatever we can to make your appearance here…less noticeable. The uniform should help when it gets here, speaking of which, the dean might just have it today." Negi said.

"The uniform? Oh right I forgot, I've been wearing normal cloths to class." Alastiar said.

"Well then let's go and see the dean. He might be able to tell us more on this subject and we can pick up your uniform." Negi said. They got up and started heading for the door.

"Oh man I'm thirsty." Alastiar said as he reached for what he thought was water. Negi's eyes shot open when he saw what Alastiar was drinking.

"NO! ALASTIAR THAT'S NOT JUICE!" Negi yelled. Asuna and Konoka looked back at Alastiar and when they started looking at him dreamy eyed. Alastiar looked confused and then looked at Negi who was freaking out over what Alastiar had drunk. Alastiar looked down where he picked up the glass and realized it was the main vial for the catalyst.

"THE LOVE POTION ISN'T ABLE TO BE COUNTERACTED YET!" Negi screamed. Alastiar eyes shot wide open as both Asuna and Konoka walked over and embraced Alastiar.

_"Ok this was VERY unexpected." _Alastiar thought.

"Oh Alastiar! you're so hot! Gimmi that shirt!" Asuna said as she tried to take Alastiars shirt off.

"WHOA! WAIT!" Alastiar said as he tried to keep Asuna from removing his shirt.

"Aww, you're so cute Alastiar!" Konoka said as she pulled Alastiar close and rubbed her head against his.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Alastiar yelled as he broke free of Asuna and Konoka. He backed up to the wall near the door out to the halls. Asuna still followed him with a desirable look in their eyes.

Alastiar ran out of the dorm and into Kaede. He fell to the ground and looked up.

"You know, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me the way you did yesterday." Kaede said with a smile. She got down close to Alastiar.

"Uh that's fine, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Alastiar said nervously. He tried to move back but Kaede got a hold of his feet and held him down. She crawled up to him until their faces were inches apart.

"You can't run from me hero." She said in a suggestive tone. Alastiar broke from her grip before she had a chance to kiss him and he started running down the hall. He ran into Kaede again in front of him.

"There's no point in trying." She said. Alastiar turned around to see two more of Kaede behind him.

"I can outnumber you and outrun you." Both of the Kaedes said. Alastiar shoved his way through and to the stairwell.

"OH, COME ON! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Alastiar yelled. He looked back to see about fifteen Kaede running after him as well as Asuna and Konoka following shortly behind.

"Alastiar made it through the doors into the lower level of the dorms and ran past Haruna, Ku Fie, Makie, and the Narutaki twins. All of which immediately ran after Alastiar. He almost made it to the next door when something grabbed his foot. He fell to the ground and when he looked back, it was Ku Fei's hand on his ankle.

"ALASTIAR LET'S PRACTICE!" Ku Fei said with a huge smile. Alastiar looked back at her, confused as to what she meant. Haruna stepped by him and bent over so she was at eye level with him now.

"Hey sexy! I'd like to make some special drawings of you." Haruna said in a suggestive tone as she was about to kiss him.

"NO! KISS ME ALASTIAR! KISS ME!" Fuuka yelled.

"NO NOT HER! KISS ME! I'M THE CUTER ONE!" Fumika followed.

"NO I WANT A KISS FROM ALASTIAR!" Makie said as she squeezed her way through. Asuna, Konoka, and the fifteen Kaedes all caught up and had Alastiar smothered. He finally pushed and shoved until he was out of the group of girls, gasping for breath.

Alastiar immediately began running again with all of the girls still after him. Alastiar ran through the halls and around a corner when BAM! When Alastiar opened his eyes he realized that he was laying on top of Kazumi who had her eyes closed at the time.

"You know, you should really be more careful!" Kazumi said. She opened her eyes and saw Alastiar right in front of her and then the love potion kicked in. her eyes fell half shut and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. Alastiars eyes shot wide open and he started trying to remove his lips from Kazumi's but she managed to keep a hold of the kiss.

"PACTIO!" Chamo shouted from a few feet away. the magic circle appeared around Alastiar and Kazumi and when the circle disappeared, Alastiar finally ripped his lips from Kazumi's and glared at Chamo.

"IS NOW REALLY THE BEST TIME!" Alastiar yelled frantically.

"ACTUALLY IT'S THE PERFECT TIME! GET TO IT LOVER BOY!" Chamo yelled. Alastiar broke out of Kazumi's grip and started running for the dorm entrance. He made it outside with the other girls following close behind. Alastiar ran as fast as he possibly could.

Alastiar was about to make it to the main school building.

"ALASTIAR!" Someone off to the side screamed. BAM! The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground with someone on top of him this time. He noticed brown hair and a ponytail to the side. It was Yuuna. Before Alastiar had time to react, she pressed her lips against his and he frantically tried to break from her grip.

"HAHAAAA! PACTIOOOOO!" Chamo yelled as another magic circle appeared around Alastiar and Yuuna.

"HEY! PACTIO FOR US TOO!" Fuuka yelled.

"YEAH WE WANT A PACTIO!" Fumika followed. Alastiar finally broke from Yuuna's kiss and her grip and tried to run again but was brought to the ground again. He looked and saw Ku Fei again but she was on top of him this time.

"MY TURN!" She said as she kissed Alastiar.

"OH YEAH! PACTIO! LOOK AT ALL THIS PACTIO ACTION! I'M GETTING RICHER BY THE SECOND!" Chamo yelled.

"MOVE KU FEI!" Haruna yelled as she shoved Ku Fei out of the way and Kissed Alastiar. Chamo started bleeding from the nose as he saw Haruna Kissing Alastiar so passionately.

"WOOOOO YOU GO BOY! PACTIO!" Chamo yelled. Alastiar tried to get out of Haruna's grip but she held on tight until the Narutaki twins grabbed Haruna and threw her off.

"OUR TURN! GET READY ALASTIAR!" The Narutaki twins yelled as they jumped on him. Fumika was the first to make it to Alastiars lips.

"PACTIO!" Chamo yelled.

"FUMIKA!" Fuuka yelled as she pulled Fumika off and kissed Alastiar.

"OH MOTHER SWEET ERMINE GODDESS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Chamo yelled. Alastiar got out of Fuuka's grip and started running again with everyone close behind. He ran into the main school building and into the cafeteria and tripped on one of the chairs. When he looked up he saw three pairs of feet. He looked a little higher.

"HI ALASTIAR!" The cheerleaders all said simultaneously. Alastiar quickly got up and started backing up but was glomped by the cheer trio. Sakurako immediately kissed Alastiar and the magic circle appeared again.

"PACTIO!" Chamo yelled. Misa shoved Sakurako out of the way.

"IT'S MY TURN!" Misa yelled. She pressed her lips against Alastiar, who was having a hard time breathing.

"MOVE IT MISA!" Madoka yelled as she shoved Misa out of the way and kissed Alastiar.

"YYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chamo yelled. Alastiar got up with Madoka still latched to him.

"HEY MOVE! IT'S MY TURN!" Makie yelled excitedly as she shoved the Narutaki twins and kissed Alastiar.

"AAAAAHHHHHH YEEEEESSSS! PACTIO! HAHAAAA I'M RICH! I'M RIGH I TELL YA!" Chamo yelled. Alastiar broke out of Makie's grip and started running again. Asuna caught up to him and kicked him into a wall nearby. Konoka quickly came up to Alastiar and took him in her arms.

"My turn too, tee hee!" Konoka giggled as she kissed Alastiar.

"PACTIO! YEAH BABY! I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich!" Chamo said happily. After that, Asuna came in and kissed Alastiar. Finally, just as Asuna finished the kiss, everyone looked around confused. Konoka looked around at everyone.

"Ok why are there fifteen Kaedes, why is Makie, Haruna, Ku Fei, Fuuka, Fumika, Kazumi, Yuuna, and Asu-" Konoka stopped herself when she saw Asuna and Alastiar against the wall. Her face lit up with happiness.

ASUNA YOU'VE FINALLY GOTTEN OVER TAKAHATA!" Konoka yelled. Before Asuna had time to even look in Konoka's direction, she saw Alastiar's face right in front of hers. She even noticed that their lips were in contact.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALASTIAR! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Asuna yelled as she backed up a few steps. Her voice seemed to crack a few times. Alastiar was about to say something right before receiving a full blown round house kick to the head. The impact was so hard that he was sent through a wall and landed on the floor of the infirmary.

Ako was sitting in a chair right next to where Alastiar landed with an annoyed look on her face.

"Somehow…I just knew." Ako said as she helped Alastiar into the hospital bed.

Later, Alastiar walked out of the infirmary with a bandage around his right shoulder, and bandages in various other places on his body. When he went back out onto the main grounds, he saw Asuna and Konoka just outside and walked up to them.

"Look I don't have anything to say to you!" Asuna said.

"Actually I was going to apologize." Alastiar said. Asuna looked to him, listening intently to what he had to say.

"If I would have known that what I drank was love potion, none of that mess would have happened." Alastiar said. Chamo quickly climbed up Alastiar's leg and up onto his shoulder.

"But if you hadn't made that mistake you wouldn't have gotten all the pactios you did and I wouldn't have become FILTHY STINKIN RICH!" Chamo yelled. Alastiar glared at Chamo, grabbed the top of his skull, and started to squeeze.

"THAT WAS YOUR WHOLE PURPOSE! TO GET RICH! I SWEAR YOU STPID WEASEL, I'M GONNA CRUSH IT UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING OF YOUR STUPID WEASEL FACE LEFT!" Alastiar yelled as he was squeezing Chamo's head.

"DON'T YOU MEAN STUPID ERMINE FACE-" Chamo started.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RAT!" Alastiar yelled.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE ERMINE PROTECTION AGENCY!" Chamo yelled. Asuna looked a bit more curiously at Alastiar and then smiled.

"Alastiar you're being a bit harsh on the little guy." Konoka said. Alastiar loosened his grip on Chamo and looked to Konoka. Chamo jumped out of Alastiars grip and into Konoka's arms.

"OH THANK YOU HOT PANTS! I KNEW YOU WERE DECENT!" Chamo said.

"You know Alastiar, I think I can let this go. After all, it was an accident. Just don't ever do it again. OR I WILL HURT YOU BAD!" Asuna said. Alastiar chuckled a bit.

"No need to worry about that. After all, the potion made you do it to me." Alastiar reminded.

"OH SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU AGAIN!" Asuna yelled.

A little while later, Alastiar was walking by himself along the lake, thinking about everything from the day before until that moment. He was searching his thoughts. He had vivid images running through his head of the being from his dreams, until finally, he saw an image of his father.

When he reached that memory of his father he stopped.

"_Dad…where are you? Why did you leave us? We need your help." _Alastiar thought. He looked out to the lake.

"Dad where are you?" Alastiar whispered. He thought quietly for a moment before speaking again.

"I could really use your help now." He said.

"Who is your father?" Setsuna asked as she walked up to Alastiar. He looked to Setsuna for a brief moment and then back to lake.

"…I don't know. All I know is that he's been gone for a long time. He left my family just before the demons started coming after me." Alastiar said. Setsuna waited quietly to see if there was more Alastiar had to say.

"He left the sword in my room the day he left. My mom never thought anything of it, but when I first touched that sword. I knew there was an evil power in it. I was so scared that day, that I wanted to throw it away." Alastiar said.

"And why didn't you?" Setsuna asked. Alastiar stood quietly for a moment.

"It's just like I said yesterday. That sword is all I have of him. What am I supposed to do?" Alastiar asked.

"Alastiar, I've been meaning to talk to you." Setsuna said. Alastiar turned to her.

"First off…I just want to say I'm sorry. The way I've been acting towards you was a bit uncalled for. But you still could have told us about those demons instead of just running with your sword drawn through the school, we might have been able to help you beforehand and I wouldn't have been so hostile." Setsuna said.

Alastiar remained quiet for a moment and turned away.

"It's a bad idea for me to tell people." Alastiar said.

"You've seen us fight! How is telling us, a bad idea?" Setsuna asked.

"Because everyone I've looked to for help has died!" Alastiar said harshly. Setsuna continued to listen.

"Do you know what it's like to have to run your entire life, for the fear of harming other people? And not only that but when fighting this kind of enemy, seeing other people die in front of you and you know its your fault?" Alastiar asked. Setsuna remained quiet.

"It kills me…I've seen way too many people die for my sake. And I don't want to see anymore…ever." Alastiar said.

"Alastiar…I never realized it until now, but you are a good person." Setsuna said as she walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll help you end this nightmare." She said. Alastiar looked to her and a tear fell from his eye. He reached and pulled Setsuna into a hug. Her eyes shot open as he did.

"ALASTIAR WHAT ARE…" Setsuna began. She stopped herself and thought for a moment before returning the hug.

"_As long as he doesn't make a habit out of this." _Setsuna thought. The girls from earlier that day and Negi all went by the lake and saw Setsuna and Alastiar. Setsuna looked up and saw them and immediately let go of Alastiar.

"If you want comfort. They can help you." Setsuna said as she walked off. Alastiar looked to where the girls and Negi stood and smiled. The cheerleaders, Yuuna, and the Narutaki twins all ran up to Alastiar excitedly.

"ALASTIAR!" The cheerleaders called as they ran down to him.

"WE HEARD YOU KISSED US!" They said happily as they glomped him.

"BUT WE DON'T REMEMBER IT!" They cried.

"Alastiar, will you kiss us again?" Sakurako asked.

"Uh about that. It was actually you three that kissed me." Alastiar said. Sakurako immediately smiled and kissed him.

"HEY NO FAIR SAKURAKO!" Misa yelled.

"YEAH! WE WANT TO REMEMBER TOO!" The Narutaki twins yelled. Negi chuckled at what was happening.

"I really don't get what those girls like so much about him." Asuna said.

"He's a nice guy, and he's been through a lot. I'm surprised you don't feel anything for him." Negi said.

"Oh shut up teach!" Asuna said. Konoka and Haruna giggled.

"You know, it's probably a good thing we all have pactios with him now." Haruna said. Akira came up to the lake and stopped by Negi.

"What's going on?" Akira asked. Asuna pointed towards Alastiar as Yuuna, the cheerleaders, and the Narutaki twins were smothering him. Hey eyes shot open and she ran down to help Alastiar.

Later, Alastiar and Negi went to the Dean's office.

"Dean Konoe? We were wondering if you had Alastiar's uniform is here." Negi said.

"Ah yes. They arrived today." Dean Konoe said as he handed Alastiar a box. He opened the box and saw the cloths inside and his eyes shot wide open.

"I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?" Alastiar yelled.

* * *

End of chapter 7

* * *

**Me: Well that's another chapter done! I found this one hilarious with a good balance of hard hitting points.**

**Chizuru: That's up to how you feel about it.**

**Me:…not again. This is the point! it's about how you feel. What did you think? Seeing as we couldn't get your opinion beforehand.**

**Chizuru: I think the next chapter will be rather interesting.**

**Me: -_- and she says how she thinks the NEXT chapter will go. Anyway I'm tired of this confusion so I'll end this one kinda short.**

**Chamo: HEY LET ME SAY SOMETHING!**

**Me: Oh sorry about that.**

**Chamo: Alastiar is quite the ladies man eh? MASS PACTIO DUE TO LOVE POTION! AND I THOUGHT THE NEGSTER WAS GOOD! THIS GUY'S A LEGEND IN THE MAKING!**

**Me: It was from an accident. You always assume stuff like this. I swear Chamo you are one perverted weasel.**

**Chamo: HOW MANY FREAKIN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I'M A FREAKIN ERMINE!**

**Me: yeah yeah whatever. Well that's all the time we have for tonight! Be sure to see what happens in chapter 8. and here's an interesting preview. EVANGELINE! ALASTIAR! FIGHT! Lol, I'll just leave it at that. UNTIL NEXT TIME !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ok we now have chapter 8! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD CRY!**

**Chamo: Yeah, seriously, it's about freakin time you updated the story! We need more ME!**

**Me: Oh shut up! You're acting like someone from an abridged series I watched recently. Anyway my friend Samehada226 has now changed his name to Jade the necromancer and so, Jade, RANDOMIZER PLEASE!**

**Jade: It's number 17, that's...Sakurako Shiino...Uhh...yeah, before things get EXTREMELY crazy in here, I'm just gonna go now...**

**Chamo: Oh boy why do I get the feeling that- UUUWAAAH! *got stepped on by Sakurako as she ran in***

**Sakurako: OH WOW! I'M A CO-HOST? THIS IS SO EXCITING!**

**Me:…you stepped on Chamo…**

**Sakurako: ALASTIAR? I didn't know you were the one hosting things here!**

**Me: actually I'm not Alastiar.**

**Sakurako: But you look exactly like him.**

**Me: Anyway, it's been a while since I was able to update and everyone's been waiting to see the new chapter. How do you think things are going to go down? There's supposed to be a battle between Alastiar and Eva.**

**Sakurako: Oh I don't know, but are you sure you're not Alastiar?**

**Me*vein pulsing*: I already told you and Kazumi and Yuuna that I'm not him… your opinion on the chapter?**

**Sakurako: Awww does someone need a hug?**

**Me: not at the moment. All I'd like is your opinion on the upcoming chapter.**

**Sakurako: I just want to see him with his shirt off again!**

**Me: Ok apparently that's all I'm gonna get out of you.**

**Chamo *having trouble breathing* ACE! A LITTLE HELP! SAKURAKO IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF MY NECK!**

**Me: AND WITH THAT LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: "So he_ is _related to him…very interesting…" By Evangeline "Why are you looking at me like that?" By Alastiar

In the classroom, everyone waited for Alastiar and Negi so class could start.

"Man I wonder what's taking them so long." Asuna asked.

"My grandfather said that Alastiar's uniform finally came in." Konoka replied.

"Oh come on! It can't take that long to get into a uniform!" Asuna barked.

"Well you never know, from everything we've learned about him, I would guess he's never worn a uniform." Akira suggested.

"Maybe Alastiar forgot how to get here." Makie giggled.

"No, I don't think he would forget that." Konoka replied. Natsumi texted to Chizuru "Why do you think Alastiar's late?" Chizuru looked back to Natsumi and replied in another text "Natsumi, the answer in your heart is the right one. Just remember to believe in yourself." Natsumi looked back to Chizuru who smiled back to her.

"That's not an answer Chizuru!" Natsumi whispered.

"Chachamaru, does that boy remind you of anyone?" Evangeline asked.

"No memory records match Alastiar in appearance, vocals, or even behavior." Chachamaru replied.

"Hmm…I know he reminds me of someone…" Evangeline said.

"However, if I were to be able to scan a sample of his DNA I might be able find a match in his bloodline." Chachamaru suggested.

"Do it. If you can find any relatives of his that we might know about. There's something about him that really has my attention." Evangeline replied.

"I'll gather a DNA sample after class." Chachamaru said. Negi finally walked into the class room with Alastiar close behind. He was wearing his specialized version of the school uniform. The cheerleaders, Narutaki twins, and Yuuna all lit up as soon as they saw Alastiar in the uniform while everyone else looked to him normally.

"I can't believe I have to wear this!" Alastiar quietly complained.

"It's the school dress code. You have to wear the uniform." Negi reminded him.

"It doesn't feel right. Whatever! I'll take my seat now." Alastiar said. He walked up the way to his seat behind Zazie and sat down, still upset about the uniform. Other than that, it was another regular day in the classroom. Alastiar sat ignoring the lecture on English literature.

Akira looked back and saw Alastiar daydreaming out the window like he usually does.

"_Alastiar should really pay more attention. He'll get into trouble again." _She thought. She turned back around and wrote a note on a small piece of paper, folded it up and handed to Mana. She looked to her with question.

"Hand that to Alastiar." Akira whispered. Mana shrugged and tossed it in front of him. Alastiar looked down at the note and then back to Mana, who was back to cleaning a shotgun. Alastiar read the note which read "Please don't dose off. Don't want to see you in trouble. Akira." Alastiar looked to Akira who smiled at him and he blushed.

When class ended, Alastiar was headed for the door when he was stopped by Chachamaru. Alastiar looked to her with question.

"Alastiar, excuse me." Chachamaru said as she plucked a hair off of him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Alastiar asked, confused.

"My apologies." Chachamaru replied as she left the room. Alastiar just stood there confused, wondering what just happened. Negi walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder.

"I see you're getting acquainted with the girls. How is it going for you so far?" Negi asked. Alastiar sighed and looked to Negi.

"Interesting, to say the least. I'm sure Asuna wants to kill me…" Alastiar responded.

"Asuna can be a bit…rough sometimes but I'm certain she doesn't want to _kill_ you." Negi reassured.  
"I don't know…Negi, why am I even here? I mean…still here…?" Alastiar asked, worried.  
"What do you mean?" Negi asked, tilting his head in question. Alastiar sighed and headed out of the room.  
"Never mind…I'm just going to head back to the dorms…"  
Alastiar left the room, hanging his head slightly as Negi watched him leave. He smiled a bit as he collected his papers and left for his office, Alastiar, on the other hand, had made it first to the room he shared with Akira and Mizora, and changed back into his usual cloths, even equipped with his sword and guitar.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Akira and Mizora got back to the room to see that Alastiar wasn't there.  
"Hey, Mizora, have you seen, Alastiar since class ended?" Akira asked.  
"No, I haven't. I'm sure he's out for a walk by the lake." Mizora smiled.  
Back in Evangeline and Chachamaru's home, Chachamaru was studying the hair follicle that she plucked from Alastiar.  
"So, have you found any relatives of his, yet?" Evangeline asked impatiently.  
"My apologies but I am still scanning. Alastiar's bloodline is difficult to trace." Chachamaru replied.  
"Well don't take too long, I simply must know who it is that boy is related to!" Evangeline barked.  
"…Ah…so that is who he is." Chachamaru spoke softly.

"What! Who is it!" Evangeline barked.  
"Alastiar and Negi Springfield share the same bloodline, though distant they are relatives. It turns out that as distant as it may be, Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, may be Alastiar's uncle." Chachamaru explained. Evangeline spit out her ramen in sheer shock of what she had heard.  
"WHAT! THAT BOY IS THAT CLOSELY RELATED TO NAGI SPRINGFIELD!" Evangeline screeched, her voice cracking at multiple points.  
"Master, what do you wish to do?" Chachamaru asked as she wiped some of the ramen off of her face.

"I wish to challenge him…I want to know if he really is that close to Nagi." Evangeline stated.  
"Very good, master." Chachamaru spoke.

* * *

By the lake, Alastiar looked out as the sun started to set. Still lost in his thoughts of the earlier days, it was difficult to find any confidence. Every time he had training, the later day ended in another attack from the mysterious bladed demons. All he had out by the lake was his sword, feeling that in case of another attack, he'd need to react quickly.

"…_I really need better training in magic…" _He thought as he held his hand forward. Closing his eyes, he tried just focusing magical energy into the palm of his hand. Doing so, caused the wind around him to grow restless, and his hand started to glow. Focusing an element into his hand, he felt heat at his palm. Pleased with it, a smirk appeared on his face as he focused even more energy, when finally…a small flame lit in his hand.

"I…I did it…" Alastiar whispered as he looked into the candle like flame floating above his palm.

"Getting excited over something so small, How pathetic!" Evangeline stated from behind him. He turned to see her and Chachamaru standing about fifteen feet from him, both watching him.

"Isn't it an accomplishment to be able to do this without the use of a wand or a staff?" He asked as he closed his hand, putting out the fire.

"That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere…I wish to challenge you to a magical duel!" Evangeline declared as she held a finger to him. Alastiar found this interesting. The first time Evangeline decides to talk to him, she wants to fight.

"Alright then…only magic right? No outside influences?" He asked.

"Indeed…that means your only physical force will be your fists. Chachamaru, I want you not to interfere in this duel. As I've said before, this is to test the boy's abilities." Evangeline stated.

"Yes, master. Standby and observation mode initiated." Chachamaru acknowledged. Alastiar then pulled the sword from his sheath and stuck the blade into the ground, then he removed his jacket, leaving him in his basic jeans and shirt, with a few tears in it, the bandages underneath could be seen.

"Alright…what are the conditions?" Alastiar asked.

"If you win, I will train you in magic." Evangeline said.

"And if I lose?" Alastiar asked. Evangeline thought a moment, not taking her cold gaze from Alastiar.

"…If you lose, you will be left to your fate against this 'Magi Hunter' that Negi has talked about." Evangeline replied. Alastiar for some reason felt incentive to win after that. He then stood in a fighting stance, waiting.

"I'm ready…" Alastiar said in almost a whisper. Evangeline smirked and then held her hand forward when she spoke her own spell.

"Spiritus!" After her words were spoken, shards of ice flew from her hand and from behind her as well and straight at Alastiar. He just realized that he didn't have enough time to cast any spells if she could cast powerful spells so quickly. Jumping back, kicking shards away, and rolling in order to dodge were all he could do as he tried to think of the quickest spells he knew.

But then it occurred to him, what if he spoke the same word she used? It was only a few days prior that he had used ice spells, why not then? Alastiar then regained balance as he stood before Evangeline and held a hand to her.

"SPIRITUS!" Alastar yelled. only two shards of ice equal in side of hers shot for her, it wasn't anywhere near what she could do, but the effort was better than nothing. Evangeline cast another spell and more of her own ice shards knocked Alastiar' out of the way.

"Is this all, boy? And to think that you're even related to the Legendary Thousand Master!" Evangeline retorted in a disgusted tone. Alastiar didn't understand what she was talking about but it didn't matter. He then cast another spell after leaping out of the way of her last ice barrage.

Back at Mahora academy, Makie ran through the school until she found Negi.

"PROFESSOR NEGI!" She screamed, panting heavily.

"Makie? What is it? and why are you so out of breath?" Negi asked curiously.

"NO TIME! ALASTIAR! EVANGELINE! ICE! WOOSH! SHOOM!" Makie tried to explain. After Negi tilted his head, even more confused than before, she then grabbed his arm and started running back for the lake. After passing Yuuna, the cheerleaders, Narutaki twins, Kaede, Setsuna, Akira and Misora, Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, and Kazumi, she had drawn their attention which caused them to follow close behind.

Back at the lake, there were many ice shards in the ground nearby as Alastiar and Evangeline continued to cast these offensive spells at each other. Alastiar was the much more mobile one, but with how much she could cast, Evangeline didn't even need to move. Many Ice shards were flying across the area, many of which nearly hit Chachamaru, who only casually sidestepped out of the way.

"Recalculating threat level…Moderate. At the current rate, Alastiar could prove to damage the vamperic barrier." Chachamaru stated. Negi, and the others made it to the scene, when he was about intervene, Chachamaru took a hold of his arm.

"Please do not disturb this duel." Chachamaru stated.

"Evangeline and Alastiar are…in a duel?" Negi asked.

"Yes, Evangeline challenged Alastiar in order to test his abilities. She is curious because Alastiar shares the same bloodline as you, professor." Chachamaru explained. Negi and the others looked at her for a moment before they all simultaneously grew in shock.

"SPIRITUS!" Alastiar yelled again, somehow managing a third shard of ice this time, deflected by Evangeline's Chachamaru side stepped again as it and the others plummeted into the ground near them, taking Negi and the others by surprise, as they all nearly got hit.

The duel lasted much longer than Evangeline had expected, it was already dark and the number of ice shards practically made a boarder for their fighting area.

"_How is it that this boy has lasted so long! He should have fainted by now! He has to be getting tired fast, with so much use of only his bare hands!" _Evangeline thought. The next spell that Alastiar cast was surprising to Evangeline among everyone else. He summoned a single shard that was considerably larger than the others and hurled it at her.

Everyone, even Chachamaru seemed to be in shock of what happened next. Evangeline summoned many ice shards, same size as before, trying to deflect the larger one coming at her, three failed, then five, then ten. No matter how many she casted, this larger chunk of ice broke through her attacks and even crashed into her barrier.

The massive shard erupted into splinters of ice but it actually had connected with her barrier if only for a moment. Having finally run out of energy sufficient to fight, Alastiar fell to his knees as Evangeline walked to him.

"Had enough?" Evangeline asked. Alastiar looked back up at her, feeling he had lost.

"I know what you're thinking…you knew I'd lose like this to you all along…and now you'll leave me to my fate…the smart thing to do…" Alastiar said as he tried to stand. Chachamaru and the others stepped closer, still wondering what just happened.

"Actually you're wrong." Evangeline smirked as she kneeled down by him.

"I'm going to train you to use magic properly. It's so annoying to see such misuse. Honestly, if you're going to do something, do it right!" Evangeline then stood and began heading back for her home on campus. Negi smiled to her, happy that she'd finally train Alastiar.

"Chachamaru, when you return, prepare dinner." Evangeline commanded.

"Of course, master." Chachamaru responded. She then walked over to Alastiar and helped him to his feet, looking at him with her usual blank stare.

"Thank you, Chachamaru." Alastiar said.

"Judging by the odds of this new advisory you face, the chance of success at your current battle condition and partners are very low. To increase your chances of success, you need more partners." Chachamaru explained.

"…What exactly are you getting at?" Alastiar asked. The other girls there also seemed curious but Negi knew exactly what was going on. Chachamaru then looked to Negi before speaking again.

"Professor Negi, please summon Chamo." Chachamaru directed. Alastiar then knew what she was suggesting and then sighed.

"Oh boy…that means another…" Alastiar started.

"Another magic freakin pactio! Alastiar, my man! Thank you! At this rate you'll have the rest of the class lining up for one! PUCKER UP THEM LIPS YOU TWO! IT'S ROBOT PARTNERSHIP TIME!" Chamo yelled as the magic circle shined at Alastiar's and Chachamaru's feet. He felt the warmth of the pactio when it shined and looked to Chamo.

"Ok then…I guess I will have the whole class as partners…" Alastiar sighed before looking back to Chachamaru who directly pressed her lips to his, still carrying the same blank look she always has.

"PACTIO!" Chamo yelled as light shined around the two in the pactio. Once it finished. Chachamaru took a step back and bowed to Alastiar.

"We will prepare for the oncoming encounters…good day, Alastiar." Chachamaru said before walking back towards Evangeline's home. Chamo then climbed up Alastiar and onto his shoulder.

"Look at you, bro! I think you won the affection of Chacha!" Chamo said, nudging his elbow against him.

"Oh shut up!" Alastiar said as he threw Chamo off of his shoulder.

"GEEZ! Does anyone know the meaning of small animal abuse!" Chamo demanded.

* * *

Later that day, Negi, Asuna and Konoka were in their room, Negi had finally finished the catalyst for Alastiar and sighed with relief.

"So…that's going to help Alastiar with his magic?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, by using a catalyst agent like this, he'll be able to cast spells with much greater power until he can develop the natural strength himself. Now that I have the ingredients confirmed, I can make even more, very easily." Negi explained.

"Uh huh…" Asuna replied dryly.

"Basically he'll be able to use magic more effectively for a while." Negi said with a smile to her.

"Right, so…do you know anything about this 'Magi Hunter' that can actually tell us what we're up against?" Asuna asked.

"Well…the Magi Hunter is a sorcerer like any, but he has become immensely strong…from what I've learned, he can take the magical ability of any sorcerer he kills. This is very disturbing and he is growing ever powerful." Negi explained.

"Oh great…so he's just getting more powerful by the minute…how are we supposed to beat a guy like this!" Asuna demanded.

"I've told you, that is why we need Alastiar, only he and I can truly defeat him, but we do need your help. Alone we won't stand a chance, even if Alastiar and I fight together." Negi explained.

"That's true, adding you two, there's the rest of us as your partners, it's like we have a small army against one sorcerer." Asuna replied.

"Yes, but what I want to know is where those demons come from…if they're related to the Magi Hunter. If that's so, then we have the Magi Hunter and an army of demons…" Negi explained.

"Hey, Konoka, how do you think you'll…ugh…Konoka…" Asuna sighed when she saw Konoka playing the game she got last year. It was the Zombie son in law. Asuna slapped her forehead and negi looked to her wish a sigh, even in these dire situations, she somehow managed to still be happy.

* * *

In Alastiar, Akira, and Misora's room, Akira and Misora were practicing yoga while they waited for Alastiar to return.

"Hey, Mizora? What do you think Alastiar is doing?" Akira asked.

"Likely he's practicing swordsmanship or magic. He'll come back, don't worry." Mizora reassured. Akira smiled as she looked to her.

"He actually did pretty good, today. He's getting good at his magic." Akira commented.

"Yeah. And I'm surprised he could do this even with his shoulder still healing. Alastiar is really determined, isn't he?" Misora asked.

"It looks like, I know he says that those demons killed a lot of people, people that he knew, but I can't help thinking that there's something more to his determination." Akira said.

"What do you think it could be?" Misora asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's something he's not telling us." Akira replied. Misora looked to her a moment, wondering what it could be.

* * *

In the library, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna were getting books together that Negi had asked them to get for him.

"Yue?" Nodoka asked.

"What is it, Nodoka?" Yue asked.

"Have you found any of the Necromancy books yet? I've got a few of the Conjuration books I was asked to get." Nodoka said.

"Yes, in fact, I have all three volumes that this library holds. I wonder why Negi thinks Necromancy is used by the Magi Hunter…those demons turned into dust when they were killed. How would that mean they were brought by Necromancy?" Yue asked quietly.

"You know, it's possible that he used Necromancy and Conjuration of normal means together to make these." Haruna suggested.

"How so, Haruna?" Yue asked.

"Well…" Haruna began as she started drawing. "It's like this, maybe he took the soul of the original of those demons, used Necromancy to bring the bodies from the ground, and then cast other Conjuration magic to manage control of them." Haruna suggested.

"…isn't that a little complicated? I'm sure if he would have gone through that much trouble, it would take more than a blow to the eyes to kill them." Yue responded.

"Hmm…Maybe Satomi and Ringshen would have a suggestion." Haruna said.

"Don't those tw overcomplicate their theories? I know they're geniouses but somethimes I wonder about them." Yue commented.

"Well…maybe it was the use of both…but Haruna, what were the books you collected?" Nodoka asked.

"Oh? I was sent to collect books on the magic school of Restoration!" Haruna said with a smile.

"…Restoration? Doesn't that have to do with healing magic?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, that could have something to do with how he summoned those things." Haruna suggested.

"So…what did you draw?" Yue asked.

"OH! I drew this!" Haruna smiled when she held up a picture of Negi and Alastiar with their staff and sword, both standing in a battle ready stance.

"Wow, Paru. That's pretty good." Yue commented.

"Right? I would have drawn Alastiar with his guitar but the sword seemed better." Haruna said.

"Negi looks so…heroic…" Nodoka said quietly. Yue looked to Haruna with a smirk and then to Nodoka.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Yue said to her.

"AH! I…I don't mean!" Nodoka started.

"Nodoka, we already learned about your feelings for Negi last year…and…if you don't tell him how you feel…" Yue started. Nodoka then looked to Yue with question.

"I'll tell him how I feel!" Yue declared.

"Uh oh!" Haruna said jokingly.

* * *

Alastiar stood on the roof, looking out onto the horizon, he kept a watchful eye for movement that seemed unnatural. Looking from the tallest point of the school. It was night and difficult to see, but this was the time of night that an attack would be most dangerous. Somehow they eluded his senses last time, so now Alastiar would keep a weather eye open, listening into the darkness.

He held his short sword in his hand but this time the Katana on his back. Looking at the blade, he wondered if Setsuna was right. Should he just have thrown the sword away? Should he have gotten rid of it a long time ago? He held the sword by the sheath, just in front of him. He could feel a small aura coming from the blade itself. Unable to stop thinking about it, he grasped the hilt with his other hand.

He felt a surge of dark magic and in his mind, a pair of eyes flashed in his mind. His eyes shot wide open as he looked at the blade, fear in his eyes from the dark magic. He slowly removed his hand from the hilt and put the sword down on the roof.

"_Maybe she was right…this may be the only thing of my father I have left but…this magic…dad…what is this sword…?"_ Alastiar wondered.

* * *

**Me: Well, now that chapter was amazing! I really liked it! personally the battle was pretty well put together!**

**Chamo: Yeah, very nice, by the way, thanks for helping me out from under Sakurako's foot!**

**Me: Oh quit whining!**

**Sakurako: WOW! ALASTIAR IS SO COOL! But we didn't get to see his shirt off again! *pout***

**Oh don't worry…I'm sure he'll get another time like that….…...…**

**Chamo: Oh and why the heck did Chacha just do the pactio out of nowhere? I mean I'm not complaining, but come on! That was RIGHT out of the blue!**

**Me: not really….she's been thinking on it for a while ;)**

**Sakurako: I can't wait for the next chapter! Will his shirt come off again? Will it? Will- *mouth stuffed with pork bun***

**Me: Those really come in handy…Chamo remind me to thank Ringshen. Anyway, that's all for now, I'm Ace of Aces.**

**Chamo: I'm chamo**

**Sakurako: *spits it out* AND I'M SAKURAKO! **

**Me/Chamo/Sakurako: And thank you for reading! Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Alright! It's time to bring in chapter 9 of Negima Neo The Magi Hunter!**

**Chamo: You ok? You seem to have some major gaps in chapter posting…**

**Me: Two words Chamo: Writers…Block!**

**Chamo: Oh yeah…of course, that's every writer's excuse….WAIT A MINUTE! YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST THE HOST!**

**Me: Shh! Anyway! It's time for the number randomizer! Let's bring on student number 10! Wow…talk about Coincidence! Bring on Chachamaru!**

**Chachamaru: Do you have Master's permission to do this?**

**Me: Shhhh she doesn't have to know.**

**Evangeline: *in the distance* I can hear you!**

**Me: Anyway! What do youexpect from this chapter? Give me a rough guess on how you think this chapter will go down.**

**Chachamaru: I calculate a 20% Chance of another pactio, a 50% chance of said pactio being with one of the stronger students, and 75% chance of an attack in this chapter. I also calculate a 100% chance of pactio activation with Akira and myself.**

**Me:…O_O *attempts to rewrite script but it magically rewrites itself to the original way***

**Chamo: Hehehehe, she hit the main event on the head didn't she?**

**Me: SHHHH! **

**Chamo: Yeah she got i- *is kicked out the window* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**ME: Now that that's over! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 9: A little help goes a long way "By Sayo"

In the classroom, everyone had attended but one person was missing. Negi held attendance but once student number 32 was called, he then realized Alastiar was missing.

"That's odd…he's always on time." Negi said quietly. Ayaka looked up at the missing seat and then she stepped to Negi, on one knee as she took his hand.

"Negi! I apologize about this mistake, as class representative I take full responsibility and will lead the search party to find him and drag Alastiar to class if I have to!" Ayaka proposed in a soft tone. Negi chuckled somewhat nervousely.

"I don't believe such actions need to be taken…Sayo, could you search for Alastiar?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, I'll go and find him. I'll bring him back too." She said with a smile as she floated out of the room and through the walls.

"Ok, I know that Alastiar has a lot going on, but why is he missing?" Asuna asked.

"Maybe he got lost and took a nap!" Konoka suggested.

"Took a nap? The likeliest of situations…" Asuna said skeptically.

"Hey, Akira, do you know what happened to Alastiar?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know, he didn't come back to the room last night…I hope he's ok." Akira replied.

"He's probably sleeping somewhere, the boy used too much magic and likely exhausted himself…I should have moved on the opportunity to take some of his blood…it could have lifted-" Evangeline was cut off when a shoe crashed into her face.

"WHA! WHO THREW THAT!" Evangeline screamed.

"Seriously, Evangeline! I thought you learned that's not the way to go!" Asuna spoke, holding her other shoe in her hand, ready to throw.

"IT WAS ONLY A JOKE! WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO THROW SHOES AT ME! IF I SEE ANOTHER SHOW COMING AT MY FACE OR EVEN A BOAT I WILL SUCK YOU DRY!" Evangeline screamed.

"Oh, sorry, Eva." Asuna said with a smirk.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Konoka giggled.

_"And here we are…still in school dealing with a boy here…Why? Because of some Magu Hunter? Ok, I can understand him being here so negi could train him, BUT WHY DOES THE GUY HAVE TO TAKE CLASSES WITH US AND LIVE WITH US!" _Chisame thought, while on her computer.

On the roof where Alastiar was the night before, he lied asleep. He was so tired from the other day that his sleep there was comfortable, so much so that he was even drooling. Sayo had searched through the school until she finally fazed her head through the roof right next to Alastiar's head. She heard him breathing and looked to him, giggling when she saw him.

"Oh wow…you're kinda silly!" Sayo commented as she fazed into him, taking over his body. She then walked him from the roof and back inside. He was still asleep and Sayo had a difficulty controlling his body, so he seemed to walk awkwardly.

"Alastiar…how can you walk like this? You have so much tension in your legs! It's hard to move them!" Sayo complained.

Back in the classroom, Yuuna, the cheerleaders, and Naruki Twins, all seemed frantic over Alastiar's absence. Haruna, Akira, Konoka, and Asuna all seemed curious to where he was while everyone else either didn't care or just looked like they had no interest in the situation.

"Professor Negi?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes? What is it, Ayaka?" Negi asked.

"As class representative, I think that more should be discussed on what we're really doing…particularly dealing with Alastiar." Ayaka said. The rest of the class looked to Ayaka, many surprised, some interested, then they all looked to Negi, who sighed and closed the text book of English literature.

He felt that the class would be better off cancelled and they take the time in there to go over plans and strategies. When he looked back to the class, he took a long look at each student before speaking.

"Very well…You all know that Alastiar is a mage, like myself. But the reason he is here and not at an official magic school is because it is particularly dangerous for him there. Mahora has a magic barrier, as you all know, which serves two functions, housing Evangeline is one…but the other is also to protect against dark magic." Negi explained.

"But it failed! How does that second function expect to work when those demons keep barging through!" Asuna demanded.

"Actually it hasn't failed. The demons have made it in, yes, but I've done some research on these particular demons. It turns out that they are at a disadvantage while inside. I'm not sure if Alastiar knows this yet, but this is it." Negi began. The class listened in close.

"While in this barrier, the demons you have seen, are actually not as strong. The barrier drains certain magical energies from the demons that make their strength, speed, and agility, are all diminished, even if slightly. The greatest effects of the barrier to them are unknown to us, but it is an advantage we have." Negi explained.

"Is there any way to find out just what this advantage is?" Asuna asked.

"Maybe they're like vampires! And They'll burn up in sunlight!" Sakurako suggested.

"Hey, they've been out in daytime, you saw them." Evangeline replied, annoyed.

"Do you think it's a possible mental thing? Like they normally have a collective mind and it's completely shot once coming into the barrier?" Haruna asked.

"Well…" Negi started but it seemed like the class had already started on their own theories, some ridiculous and impossible.

"Actually…it isn't anything like that." Negi stated. The girls all stopped and looked to him.

"Do you have an idea what it could be, Professor?" Akira asked.

"As I've said, I've been doing research. I had to get books from the magical world in order to study these demons in particular. It was thanks to Shichimi and Motsu." Negi smiled as the cartoonish frog and limbless cat hopped onto his desk.

"We have the rest of the area secured! I mean that in a good way." Motsu said.

"The mages of the magical world are investigating the Magi Hunter and his list of targets, Mya." Shichimi added.

"Thank you, both of you." Negi replied to them.

"Uhhh…Professor? They're not going to turn you into anything like last year, are they?" Yue asked.

"No, nothing like that, in fact, they've come to assist with Alastiar in his training…speaking of which, where is Alastiar and Sayo?" Negi asked as he looked to the door.

Alastiar was still "sleepwalking" while Sayo got lost in Mahora with him.

"Ooooohhhh! I'm lost and I can't faze Alastiar through walls…if only there was a way to…" Sayo moaned.

"Don't get too down, cutie! All you gotta do is make a pactio with him and he can change you into one of your stronger forms. In doing so, you could also take him through walls and back to brother Negi!" Chamo said as he stepped to her and Alastiar.

"Oh? But couldn't you just lead us back to the room?" Sayo asked.

"First off, sweet cheeks, I'm just as lost as you are, and secondly, you need a pactio with the man! So your only choice is to use this and get back to brother Negi!" Chamo replied with a smile. Sayo started blushing a bit.

"But that means I have to kiss him…" Sayo whispered. Chamo chuckled a bit and climbed up Alastiar's shoulder.

"That may be so, but this guy is a genuine hero mage! Just like Negi! I heard him say that he loves all of class 3-A! He loves all you girls and will protect you all to no end! He's a real hero and ready to give his all! The kind of guy who'll throw his own life away for YOU!" Chamoo explained. Sayo looked to him, her head sticking out of Alastiar's shoulder

"He what!" Sayo asked.

"I'm no ermine to lie! This kid is ready and willing to do what it takes to ensure everyone's safety! He just needs help. He might already have a bunch of pactios, but it's not enough! He needs the whole class, because each individual student has separate abilities that are useful in a number of ways! So what do you say, give the man a little sugar and become his next pactio partner!" Chamo said.

"I uhhh…well when you put it that way…" Sayo started. She looked to Chamo and then to Alastiar. Remembering how hard he fought when she did see him, she then looked equally determined as he.

"I'll so it!" Sayo finally spoke.

"ALRIGHT! Now wake him up and let's get this pactio going!" Chamo yelled. Sayo exited Alastiar's body and he just flopped to the floor, still out cold. She looked to him, a little embarrassed that she let him fall like that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HURRY AND WAKE HIM UP!" Chamo yelled.

"AH! Yes!" Sayo replied as she grabbed Alastiar by his shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"ALASTIAR WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She screamed. In the middle of the shaking, he woke and couldn't even speak, every time he tried to speak, each jolt stopped him.

"Uhh….I think he's awake…" Chamo said as he slapped his forehead. Sayo stopped and looked to him a moment and then back to Alastiar who was dizzy from being shook so hard.

"AAAHHH! CHAMO! DO IT NOW!" Sayo shrieked.

"ALRIGHT! PACTIO!" Chamo yelled as the magic circle appeared below them. Sayo then kissed Alastiar, who was taken right out of the daze by her kiss. By the time he realized what had happened, the pactio was complete. And Sayo had floated back a bit with a smile to him.

"….ok, what did I miss?" Alastiar asked.

"YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF A NEW PACTIO PARTNER! The cute ghost might just have a thing for ya, eh, eh?" Chamo said as he nudged his elbow against Alastiar.

"Oh shut up you little weasel!" Alastiar barked.

"Is it REALLY that hard to just say Ermine?" Chamo asked.

"No. but it pisses you off enough." Alastiar retorted.

"Ooohhhh you know how to play…you're good, but I'll get back at ya! Now hurry up and activate her partnership! You two are late for class! And wait till the rest hear it's because of a little kissy kissy-" Alastiar immediately kicked Chamo as hard as he could, sending him out the window, blushing heavily and looking very peeved.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU! KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT A WINDOW!" Alastiar yelled.

"BETTER WHEN THE THREAT COMES BEFORE THE ASSAULT!" Chamo screamed out the window. He happened to fly past the class window, drawing the attention of Negi and the class.

"What was that all about?" Sakurako asked. Everyone seemed focused on what happened, all except for Chisame, who was peeved from the morning and now typing loud enough that it echoed throughout the room. There was a vain pulsing right on her forehead as she hunched over her computer.

Satomi looked over to Chisame and attached some kind of scanner to her eye, looking at Chisame's heat signature.

"Hmm…Chisame's heat is rising, fast…it's…yeah, she's angry." Satomi said. Chisame's pulsing vain grew a bit as she heard Chisame.

"Well…in any case, as I've said, that is what my research on the demons tells me. I'm still not sure if it's correct but we will have to see…Alastiar and Sayo are still missing…" Negi said as he looked to the door again.

Sayo looked out the window where Chamo was thrown out.

"Uhh…wasn't that a bit of overkill? Ehehe…" Sayo laughed nervously.

"Oh, that weasel had it coming…anyway, let's see what you can do. Partner, Sayo Aisaka, show me the power within thee!" Alastiar spoke as light formed around Sayo and the pactio orb appeared in fromt of her chest. Alastiar reached inside and drew a card, the power seeming to surge with Sayo as he drew it.

"Invoking contract!" Alastiar spoke, Sayo then shined a moment as she turned into her cosplay form. In her purple kimono, she stood by him and then smiled.

"I JUST REMEMBERED WHERE WE HAVE TO GO!" Sayo screamed.

"Uhhh…WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT WE'RE LOST?" Alastiar yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Sayo replied sadly. Alastiar then realized how she was reacting and seeing her on the brink of tears, he pulled her into a hug, a little startled when he realized she was now solid but quickly regained his composure. Sayo blushed as she realized what was happening and looked to him.

"I'm sorry, I can over react sometimes…let's see what we can do about getting to class…I'm sure we're incredibly late." Alastiar said with a smile. Sayo smiled in return and then walking from his arms, she looked around.

"Hmm…I think we can go through this one!" Sayo stated as she touched a wall. She started to faze her hand through it while Alastiar stood by, wondering what exactly it was that she was doing.

"So…..how is that going to help us?" Alastiar asked.

"I can possess objects, and so if I possess the wall, you can pass right through me." She smiled and fazed herself the rest of the way in. Alastiar practically had large question marks popping around his head as he watched her possess and become the wall.

"It's ok, just try walking through me." Sayo reassured. Alastiar then reached his hand to the wall, just upon touching it, the wall wiggled as Sayo started giggling.

"AH! That tickles!" Sayo laughed. Alastiar realized that this could be troublesome, so he sighed and tried reaching through the wall. It started wiggling more while she laughed more and he tried to make his way through the wall. As he reached in further, sayo started laughing even harder, begging him to hurry through.

On the other side, he managed to stick his head through, and with much strain shown in his face, he tried to get his body the rest of the way through Sayo's possessed wall. Her laughing from being ticklish made it harder and harder to push reaching out, he pulled in the railing of the stairwell on the other side and from the force he tried very hard to break past, he flung through and over the rail.

"WOAH!" Alastiar barked as he grabbed onto the rail, hanging over the edge. Sayo let go of the wall and fazed out of it, looking worn out from laughing so hard. She then looked to Alastiar and rushed to help him, but she tripped and fell over the rail with him, both grabbing a hold of each other, they screamed down the stairwell. They fell three stories before sayo suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! That's right." She giggled and then, holding Alastiar tightly, she started floating, slowing down their fall, Alastiar looked to her, also remembering she was a ghost and blushing out of embarrassment.

_"How…the hell…did I forget that!" _Alastiar wondered. Sayo let him go when their feet touched the ground and stepped back. When Alastiar stepped to the ground, he looked to her, seeing her save his life, a feat no one has ever done without sacrificing themselves. Sure she was dead already but it was still that she helped him like that. Alastiar then felt some revelation in his mind…

"Thanks…tell me, is there any way for you to be harmed in any way?" Alastiar asked. Sayo seemed surprised at the question and tilted her head in response.

"Umm…not that I know of…why?" Sayo replied. Alastiar remained silent for a moment and then took her hand as he headed out and for the classroom.

"Alastiar? Are you alright?" Sayo asked, blushing as he took her hand.

"I'm alright…just trying to figure something out…" Alastiar replied. They got to another wall and he turned to Sayo.

"Think you can possess this one too?" Alastiar asked.

"Yeah I definitely can-" Sayo was cut off by her change back to normal form. She had been tired from before and then scratched her head, slumping onto the floor.

"I'm sorry…" She said sadly. Alastiar extended a hand to her with a soft smile. Sayo looked up at him and reached up to him, a sudden smile breaking on her face. She wasn't solid but for her own sake she still could hold his hand and be satisfied. After a while they made it to the classroom and Sayo smiled to him.

"We're back, let's not keep professor Negi waiting." Sayo said as she floated towards the door. With a smile, Alastiar walked with her, into the classroom. Negi and the rest of the class saw Alastiar and Sayo walk in, hand in hand, the cheerleaders, Yuuna, and Narutaki twins all had hearts in their eyes which shattered out of jealousy. Alastiar then let go of Sayo's hand and walked up to his seat, Ayaka fumed at Alastiar. He stopped half way up and looked to Sayo with a smile.

"Sayo…thank you." He said briefly as he continued walking to his seat. No one knew what it wasn, not even Negi, but in his mind, the ordeal they went through showed something to Alastiar, there was trust to be had in the class. He felt he could trust them to assist in his burden.

"ALASTIAR! YOU'RE SO LATE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH SAYO THIS WHOLE TIME!" Ayaka shrieked. Alastiar sat down casually in his seat and then looked to Ayaka with a smile. Sayo helped me to see something important…" Alastiar replied calmly. Ayaka and the rest of the class changed their look to curiosity, wondering what Alastiar meant. Akira and Sayo smiled, Akira somehow knowing that what happened was good.

Alastiar then looked to Negi.

"So…what did I miss, professor?" Alastiar asked. Negi smiled and then looked to the rest of his class.

"Well…class dismissed, for English literature that is. I believe it's time for us to start a new class. Meet me out by the lake. I believe it is time for Alastiar and myself to train in a new pactio strategy." Negi explained. Alastiar and the rest of the class looked to him, he smiled and nodded while the rest of the class was curious as to how it would go, all except for Chisame who slammed her laptop shut and walked out of the room, everyone else watched, wondering why she acted so angry.

A few hours later, Alastiar fought against conjured targets, trying to strike them with his sword and magic while attempting to avoid coming into contact with them. Some of the girls were there but not all of them. Negi cast multiple targets in the shape of himself, armed with a sword, for Alastiar at a time.

They attempted to strike at him while Alastiar blocked, dodged, and fought back. Many of the class watched, though Kaede and the Narutaki twins were around the campus as a part of the walking society, the cheerleaders in practice, chiasmi locked away in her room, Satomi and Ringshen working in the science lab, Satsuki in the kitchen, and Ako in the infirmary, the rest of the class was there, watching Alastiar and Negi train together.

Alastiar moved swiftly as he managed to avoid many of the wind generated copies of Negi for about ten seconds at a time, before getting struck by one of them. With every hit he took, he grew more frustrated, ever so determined to be faster than them. Negi also seemed diligent in his abilities, hoping to conjure more with less magic use. Alastiar seemed to jump, duck, slide, flip, and a number of other nimble ways to dodge the oncoming attacks, sweat dropping from his hair, rolling down his face, yet he held a fire in his eyes that refused to give up.

Alastiar casted magic from his bare hand while his occupied hand countered a sword from the Negi wind clones. He seemed to do pretty well until another one struck him in the back, knocking Alastiar over. He jumped back to his feet, growling out of frustration.

"Alastiar, you're trying too hard!" Negi spoke.

"But my results aren't enough! I'm not going to get better unless I put fourth all effort I have! More targets!" He replied.

"Actually, I think it's time for a break for you. Now, does anyone know when the rest of the class will be here?" Negi asked.

"It shouldn't be too long, Kaede, Fuuka, and Fumika should be here soon." Yuuna spoke.

"I think Satomi and Chao should also be here too, they said something about 'working out the bugs in Alastiar's guitar' or something like that." Yue said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORKING OUT THE BUGS IN MY GUITAR! THEY ALREADY TURNED IT INTO A WEAPON, WHAT ELSE NEEDS TO BE DONE TO IT?" Alastiar yelled.

"Oh, calm down, Alastiar! They're geniuses, the worst thing that will happen is that it'll dispense two pork buns this time." Ayaka replied.

"Uhh…I talked to Ako, she said she was getting some things in case you hurt yourself again, heh, you seem to be on her nerves with that one." Asuna giggled.

"Pft, of course she is…" Alastiar mumbled.

"I think Satsuki was making something for us to eat out here, so she should be here soon enough." Haruna spoke.

It was almost fifteen minutes later when the rest of class, except for Chisame, made it out to the lake. Alastiar had rested the whole time, just getting his energy back. Negi then stepped forward, to them.

"Girls, it's time for new lessons to start. Alastiar will also teach in these lessons." Negi explained. Alastiar nodded at first but then his face turned to shock as he looked at him.

"Whoa! What!" Alastiar asked in shock. The rest of the class looked equally confused to Negi's decision.

"Well, these are lessons that deal in all of our training, you have personal experience with these demons, yes? You must know something about them that can't be found in books or figured out. You can teach the class, and myself what you've learned." Negi explained with a smile. Alastiar looked to him a moment and then to the class. Seeing that all eyes were on him, he knew that many of them were depending on him.

The class of 3-A all wondered what Alastiar had to say, they remained quiet, even Evangeline grew interested in what he was thinking. Setsuna and Mana were slightly intrigued while the rest of the class seemed enthralled. This all gave Alastiar a feeling that was new to him, something he couldn't explain or even know.

Alastiar then looked to the ground in thought, thinking that now, after what's happened there could actually be a chance for someone to help him and actually survive the ordeal. He looked to Negi, who still had a smile, confident in him. Alastiar then looked back to the class with a slight smile before speaking.

"Yeah…you're right, Negi…I'll do what I can to teach you how I survived…and in doing so, to help you all live through this." Alastiar started. He then held a fist in front of him, showing his determination.

"I'm going to make sure that no matter what, no one dies for me…not this time." He let his arm fall back to his side and looked to each member of the class. Akira and Sayo both smiled brightly to him, the cheerleaders, Narutaki twins, and Yuuna also held a bright smile while everyone else seemed proud.

"I know you'll do well, Alastiar!" Negi said.

"Yeah! You're going to be awesome!" Yuuna said.

"We want to be taught by you!" The Narutaki twins both said simultaneously.

"You'll do pretty well, after all, you saved my skin and I didn't even get a scratch." Kaede added.

"You know, I think it will be pretty interesting learning from a fellow student." Yue said. From all of the encouragements from his fellow class, he had a bit of a blush out of slight embarrassment, he felt amazing that they all counted on him.

"Alastiar…" Ayaka started as she stood. Alastiar looked to her curiously. She had a look at him similar to the rest of the girls but it quickly changed.

"I'd like to say that…YOU'D BETTER BE A GOOD TEACHER OR I'LL PERSONALLY WRING YOUR NECK!" She yelled. Alastiar flinched slightly.

"Oh come on, Ayaka! Have some confidence, I'm sure he'll do a good job, right, Alastiar?" Asuna asked, giving a wink to him. Alastiar smiled a bit to Asuna as she did, feeling that she trusted him too, it felt good knowing there were students of his that really trusted him.

"Everyone…thank you." Alastiar said.

"Alright, Now, how about the first lesson on this new threat? Alastiar? Would you like to start?" Negi asked. Alastiar smiled and nodded, then he stepped forward.

"Alright, first thing to know is that no matter what you've seen of these demons, is that they are relentless and they do not know the meaning of mercy. Yes, this may appear evident, but the thing is, they'll go to any length to ensure their target is destroyed. I've seen them rip right through walls and even homes to get to me." Alastiar explained.

Alastiar went into great detail on how the bladed demons had continuously tracked him down and still attempted to kill him. After a while he stopped and looked to everyone.

"Are there any questions?" Alastiar asked. After a few seconds, Ayaka raised a hand.

"Go ahead." Alastiar said. Ayaka then stepped forward from the class and looked to him.

"Yeah…you really do care about us…all of us…don't you?" Ayaka asked. Alastiar seemed surprised by her question, but after a moment, he smiled.

"I do…and I'll not let you down." Alastiar promised.

It was later on, night time in the dorms of Mahora Academy. Alastiar had already fallen asleep at the window sill. Akira and Misora both looked to him and then to each other with a slight giggle. Alastiar had his guitar in his lap as he had played a bit before zonking out suddenly. Misora took his guitar while Akira dragged Alastiar to a bed, getting him comfortable while Misora set his guitar with his stuff.

After Akira got Alastiar settled in, she started reading one of her books while sitting on the bed by Alastiar. He slept soundly, but to Akira, there was worry, every time he exerted himself, he ended up torn from his energy.

"_Alastiar…please let us help you…without us at your side, you'll be overtaken at some point or another…" _Akira thought.

Negi was happy with what happened that day, it all went very well. The class actually seemed to get be getting better with Alastiar. There was one outstanding fact that bothered him. The sword that Alastiar held, after hearing Setsuna talk about the supposed evil power in it. What could it be? Could it be related to the Star Crystal?

"_I need to see that sword…if I could get a clue on where it came from…maybe we can do something to keep Setsuna from worrying so much."_ Negi thought.

"_We will help you Alastiar, don't worry." _

**Me: YEHAAA! CHAPTER 9! **

**Chamo: Wow…overreaction much?**

**Chachamaru: Reaction level 100% above requirements. Might I suggest a tranquilizer?**

**Me: No, no, not necessary, besides, I'm really excited over this due to how quickly it came XD So, how do you two think this went?**

**Chamo: YOU KICKED ME OUT THE F***ING WINDOW!**

**Me: *snickering* I thought that was kinda funny.**

**Chachamaru: Indeed.**

**Chamo: Wow, I never thought you'd take his side…**

**Chachamaru: I am simply stating that I found it entertaining.**

**Chamo: Then why didn't you laugh at it?**

**Chachamaru: I am not programed for laughter. Master Evangeline forbade it.**

**Me: Wow…that's something a blood sucking pissy vampire would- *is kicked off the set by Evangeline*  
Evangeline: DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT ME! Anyway, I'll take over for the rest of this review.**

**Me: *twitching in the corner* …ow…..**

**Evangeline: …I agree that this chapter was fairly entertaining, now, Chamo, that's all we have time for, get Ace and take him to the infirmary…what an idiot…**

**Chachamaru: Master...it seems my calculations were wrong...there was no pactio activation with myself or Akira...**

**Evangeline: I'll have Satomi look at you then! Whatever, that's all we have time for so EVERYONE OUT OF THE SET!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Evangeline: Well, Ace seems to be out for now…no idea where he went but in any case I'll begin. It's time for chapter 10 to be announced. I do hope I get to teach Alastiar a few things, he's using magic ALL WRONG! **

**Chamo: Uhh…ok, so how long are you taking over?**

**Evangeline: Until Ace comes back.**

**Chamo, right….ok then, let's get his number randomizer out!**

**Evangeline: O-oh…we have…number…19…Chao Rinshen…Where the hell is Ace! **

**Chao: Oh this is cool! So are there any pork buns?**

**Evangeline: Chao…please focus.**

**Chao: Ok! What am I doing here then?**

**Evangeline: According to how Ace did this, you're going to tell your thoughts on how the chapter will go, and what you think after it's done…**

**Chao: EASY ENOUGH! *stomach growls* Are you sure there's no pork buns?**

**Chamo: AND WITH THAT, LET'S GET ON WITH CHAPTER 10!**

* * *

"NO FREAKIN WAY! RARE CARDS CAN COMBINE?" By Alastiar.

* * *

The next day in class, Alastiar stood at the front with Negi as it was a lesson he and negi would teach, a lesson in defense against the bladed demons.

"Everyone, good morning, today I believe it is necessary to put off our literature class for a training lesson. Alastiar will now go over various ways he has evaded harm from the demons, in hopes that this will extend to you and benefit you when not in an invoked contract. Alastiar, you may begin." Negi explained. Alastiar nodded, holding a serious expression on his face.

"Thank you, Professor Negi. As he said, today's lesson is on dodging and other evasive actions. First thing you need to know is the behavior of your target, if you're able to analyze the motions and use that to predict the enemie's movements, you're on your first step to avoiding harm." Alastiar explained. The whole class, minus Chisame, listened intently, Chisame who only paid partial attention.

"As far as I can remember, these demons have been nothing but furious, rampaging monsters, that stop at nothing to get to their target, which over the years has been me. However, just because I'm their primary target does not mean they won't kill anything else they can. Think of it as a hostile and hungry wolf and you look like meat to it, what will the wolf do? It will attack. These demons share many differences but they all resemble similarities to why other animals attack relentlessly." Alastiar explained. Makie then raised her hand.

"Yes, Makie?" Alastiar asked.

"Why are they after you? Did you attack a nest or something?" Makie asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple…though I know that this is much more than revenge over a nest, I honestly cannot say what the reason is. I do know this though…as long as they and who or whatever controls them exist…they won't stop." Alastiar explained. Makie slowly lowered her arm, feeling timid about them.

"Are there any other questions?" Alastiar asked. Surprisingly to him, Mana raised a hand.

"Yes, Mana?" Alastiar asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but as long as they can't get close I shouldn't have anything to worry about. After all, shooting their eye is their weakness. I also have enough guns to take on quite a few of them. I also know that Kaede, Ku Fei, Chao, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Setsuna don't have much to worry about on their own. Not to mention Asuna could give a good kick and topple one of them over." Mana said. Alastiar smiled a bit to her and then spoke.

"You make an excellent point, Mana, but even when Kaede and I were alone facing them, she needed me to invoke her contract. Though she is a skilled ninja, there is more needed to face these demons. Another point I have to make, what happens when you run out of bullets and there's no one around to help you? Do you have the know-how to dodge these opponents?" Alastiar asked. Mana smiled a bit and then made her reply.

"True enough, but I also know that to face these armies alone without at least one other person is a pretty stupid idea…except, of course, in your case." Mana replied.

"Now, as to some of you this may seem unnecessary, many of you don't know how to properly read an opponent. At least, not when in the heat of the moment. When you see these monsters charging at you with speed that can be terrifying, sometimes you're faced with thoughts of death. I've found myself thinking I was going to die on many occasions, but one thing that kept me going was the openings." Alastiar continued. "There's ALWAYS an opening in an enemies' movements. Ou just need to know how to read them. Now, I'd like someone who feels they cannot read the movements of an oncoming opponent. Show of hands please." Alastiar announced. There were a few that felt they couldn't at first, starting with the Narutaki twins, the cheerleaders, and then Nodoka when she thought about being out of her contract, Yue, Yuuna, and Haruna all raised their hands.

Alastar looked to each one of them, and then thinking of what he had heard of their abilities, he felt the best choice was to start with one who's used to using powers for this lesson.

"Nodoka, could you come to the front please?" Alastiar asked. She looked down and then stood.

"O-ok…what do you need me for?" Nodoka asked nervously.

"Don't worry, this is something that will help you…I've learned through trial and error but during then I actually found a method to train myself. Stand on the other end of the room. What I want you to do is read my body language. And tell me what you think I'll do." Alastiar instructed. Nodoka then stood by Negi as Alastiar said, while he stood on the other side of the room, facing Nodoka. First he stood completely neutral.

"Umm…it's…I can't tell what you're going to do." Nodoka said.

"It's ok…when standing like this, completely natural and with a blank expression, it's impossible to tell what anyone would do. What you have to look for, are the movements…read my movements, pay attention to detail…and look for intent in my movements." Alastiar instructed. Nodoka nodded but looked to Negi, who smiled and patted her shoulder, giving her confidence.

Alastiar stood still for a few moments, staring Nodoka in the eyes. She seemed nervous but still looked to Alastiar, the look in his eye finally started to get something, Nodoka could see the look in his eyes changing, but it was still difficult to tell what he was intending. Alastiar then closed his eyes. It was like he became a completely different person, the socially awkward person they knew had changed into the battle hardened warrior.

"AH! You're going to attack!" Nodoka blurted. Alastiar opened his eyes with a slight smile.

"Close…" He spoke. The rest of the class looked to him with wonder, almost shock.

"Were….you really going to attack her?" Asuna asked.

"No, I would never intentionally hurt a friend. However, I know my body language better than anyone, so I managed to give her that impression. I never would have guessed she'd catch on so quickly…I'm impressed, Nodoka, let's have a round of applause!" Alastiar said as he started clapping, followed by Negi and the rest of the class.

"Now I believe we can move onto a more advanced form of what I call, 'reading your opponent'." Alastiar started.

"Now I'll do a bit more, your goal is to determine what I'll do, and react appropriately. My actions will be unknown at first. I could attack, I could embrace you, I could do a number of things. If I'm to attack, you are to counter. If I'm to express friendliness, then you respond in kind. I don't expect you to achieve the desired result on a first try, as this is very difficult." Alastiar explained. The class watched, very interested in what was going to happen. Nodoka appeared scared, this was the necessary emotion to feel during these exercises.

Nodoka, held her hands together, trying to keep calm, Alastar returned to a neutral stance. This was possibly the most intimidating due to him being unreadable. After a minute, he had a soft and gentle smile as he approached her. Nodoka seemed to have relaxed a moment, before she could take a step forward, Alastiar ended up behind her with an arm around her shoulders and the other hand pressed against her lower back, only enough to get her attention.

"You also have to be careful, try to decipher if you'll be tricked…I've learned that people normally can't be trusted. You need to learn on your own whether you can or can't trust someone…because if you're not careful, you'll get killed." Alastiar explained. Nodoka looked scared at first but then when Alastiar released her, he patted her shoulder with a smile.

"Like I said, I don't expect perfect results on a first try, but you did pretty good. As for everyone else who believes they cannot read the actions of an opponent, I'll also have individual training sessions with. I want to be sure you can all at least match the movements of the enemy and react. I will not allow any of you to be hurt by these demons." Alastiar finished as he looked back to Negi.

"You're the one running the show, I believe it's your turn." Alastiar said as he stepped to the side.

"Thank you Alastiar. Nodoka, he's right, you did a good job." Negi said.

"T-thank you, Professor, Alastiar…." Nodoka spoke as she quickly returned to her seat.

"Wait a minute! I have a question for Alastiar!" Ayaka barked as she stood. Alastiar looked to her, wondering what she had to say.

"You said you wouldn't harm any of your friends intentionally!" She barked.

"I did." Alastiar replied.

"SO WHY DID YOU ATTACK NODOKA?" Ayaka yelled.

"Because it was necessary for the lesson. I brought no harm to her, but merely did this to test her reaction. I have no intention of harming anyone here. Your next lesson will handle your approach, should you engage in combat against these demons with no pactio." Alastiar began.

"Of course this means you'll need to carry a weapon of some kind. Preferably something good with stabbing. Your target when facing these monsters, their eyes are the weakpoint. If you don't hit the eye, they'll only grow angrier, stronger, and faster. I've seen it happen…and…I've endured scars." Alastiar explained. Ayaka then sat back down, seeing the validity in Alastiar's point.

"These are turning out to be dangerous times. We need to learn to trust one another…please…" Negi stated. The rest of the class looked to him but Ayaka fell to her knees, clasping her hands.

"OH! Yes Professor, Negi! I'll do my best to put fourth my trust in Alastiar and everyone else! Not only that but as class representative I will do my best to make sure we all trust each other!" Ayaka promised. Alastiar found it strange how she challenged him but when Negi spoke, it was like his word was God's word. Alastiar then looked up in the corner to see Evangeline, she was staring at him almost curiously.

"_I wonder what she has planned for me…I know I can teach everyone about the creatures and what is needed to face them…but there are things that I can't teach…I just hope that what I can will be enough…" _Alastiar thought.

Later on, at Evangeline's home, Alastiar stood at the front of the house. Chachamaru stepped outside and bowed to Alastiar, she was wearing a maid's outfit when she stepped out. Alastiar found it strange yet fitting, due to her being Evangeline's servant.

"Master has been awaiting you, Alastiar." Chachamaru said before turning back to the door.

"Master, Alastiar is here, on time as requested." Chachamaru reported. Evangeline came outside and looked to Alastiar with her usual glance to him, an intrigued but still untrusting glance.

"Well, you're finally here. It's time we got started." Evangeline said as she stepped down and onto the ground.

"So, you're about to learn to use magic in the proper manner! Not in this barbaric way of forcing all power you can, what are you trying to do? Bore the enemy with your sleep?" Evangeline asked in a taunting manner.

"That's not it at all!" Alastiar replied, somewhat offended. Evangeline smiled.

"You should know that casting spells with incantations is only one of many ways to use a spell. Oh and you need to think of your own phrase to ignite your spell. Negi says "Rastel Maskil, Magister" because it is comfortable for him to say. You need to find a phrase that fits you." Evangeline explained.

"How exactly do I know what I can use? Don't I need to speak Latin to do so?" Alastiar asked, drawing his sword.

"Put that away, we're going to use magic with no mediums! And you can use Latin but it's about finding a phrase comfortable to you, if you use something that you cannot be comfortable with, you cannot hope to realize your potential. You need time to cast! And need to be able to cast simply." Evangeline explained. Alastiar then sheathed his sword and set down his guitar bag.

He held out his hand, closed his eyes and for a moment, thought about the incantation phrase he would use. He then opened his eyes when he decided on a phrase and then smiled.

"I have one." Alastiar said.

"Oh? Then cast your ice spell." Evangeline replied. Alastiar then began focusing magic like he did before when he started his incantation.

"Evocatio Magica Flammeus-" Alastiar began but Evangeline held her hand up, silencing him.

"Stop! Before casting, you can use that just as is to cast a spell." Evangeline said.

"Are you serious? I can use incomplete incantations?" Alastiar asked.

"Yes, it is difficult to do, but you can cast faster as long as you focus your mind on the desired effect. You need absolute focus though, otherwise you'll fail in the spell. Think of it as a shortcut that if you fail, you fall off the path. If you mess up the spell, it will backfire." Evangeline explained.

"Right then…Evocatio Magica Flammues!" Alastiar spoke as mafical energy started flowing around him, he focused and fire started to form around his body. Evangeline was somewhat surprised, he wasn't learning very much yet, but he had results better than she expected. He was controlling his own magic on a greater level than before.

"_Impressive…it looks like this boy takes traits of the Thousand Master as well…I might just have fun training him as I did his cousin. The one thing I want to know is, if Alastiar and Negi are so closely related…how is it that Negi never knew about Alastiar's problem?" _Evangeline wondered.

"Alastiar, I want you to hold that fire around you in four streams spiraling around you." Evangeline instructed. Alastiar thought a moment before answering back.

"Four spiraling streams, what is the purpose of that exactly?" Alastar asked.

"Just do it! I am your teacher in magic and as long as you wish to learn you will do as I say!" Evangeline replied, annoyed. Alastiar then nodded and retracted the flame a moment, only to reposition each of his four strands. First they shot straight up, all equal distances from each other and around him. After that, Alastiar focused in on what his goal was while Evangeline watched him like a hawk, paying attention to his magic output.

Alastiar managed to get two of the strands to circle around him before he dropped to his knees, sweating. Evangeline shook her head with annoyance and disappointment.

"Honestly! If you can't accomplish a simple task as this you'll never become a successful wizard!" Evangeline lectured.

"I ran out of energy! How am I supposed to do it?" Alastiar replied.

"It's because you're putting in too much magical energy directly from your body to begin with! Instead of putting fourth everything you have, like a barbarian, try using only the amount of energy needed! If you put more than what's needed for the task, it's a waste of magic and you'll lose all of your energy and die before you can say 'bollocks!' Understand?" Evangeline lectured further. Alastiar then got back up and attempted to cast fire again, repeating his ignition phrase.

Evangeline felt less magical energy used and the same effect as before, this time smiling at the improvement.

"_He is a quick learner…normally it would take people days to figure out just how to lower their own output." _Evangeline thought. Alastiar managed to get the two strands of fire to start spiraling like before, still standing the third pillar of fire started to move. Evangeline was pleased with the progress in all honesty, but she still only kept her contempt smile.

Alastiar held his focus, eyes open and now positioning his hands into two different positions, one in front and one behind, as to get a better control range. Soon it looked like two fireballs formed at the palm of his hands as the third pillar of fire made its spiral. The fourth pillar then started moving around him too.

"I…..I'm doing it!" Alastiar whispered with excitement.

"DON'T BREAK YOUR FOCUS!" Evangeline yelled. Alastiar then refocused and continued controlling the pillars. Finally after a few minutes, the four pillars of fire were in a complete spiral around him. Evangeline then held a hand up.

"Now, stop your flow of magic into the fire." Evangeline instructed. Alastiar nodded and dropped the pillars of fire. Upon doing so, he felt a rush of magical energy return to him, it felt good and then he looked to Evangeline.

"So…how did I do?" Alastiar asked. Evangeline stared at him a moment, walking around him, observing his posture.

"Pretty well…for a beginner. You still have very much to learn about magic." Evangeline said.

"And how long until I'll be able to cast more powerful spells?" Alastiar asked. Evangeline was somewhat annoyed.

"Alright! FINE! You want to learn powerful spells? Shoot a magical beam from here across campus! And do it quickly! If you can do that I'll teach you powerful spells tonight!" Evangeline barked. Alastiar flinched a moment.

"On second thought…I'll wait…" He replied. Evangeline then nodded her head to him.

"That's right, you will wait until I deem you ready. For now, I believe it's play time with your friends, your lesson for today has come to it's conclusion." Evangeline stated as she waved a hand of dismissal.

"_Man, she's scary…" _Alastiar thought as he then collected his guitar bag and headed back to the dorms.

"Chachamaru, Do you think he could be…?" Evangeline asked.

"I believe what you are suggesting is accurate. I have detected similar traces in magical readings between Alastiar and the subjects you've asked." Chachamaru replied. Evangeline lost her smile and turned back to enter her home.

"Let us just watch for now…I am interested in seeing these events unfold." Evangeline said.

"Yes, Master." Chachamaru replied as she followed Evangeline back into the house.

Back at the dorms, Alastiar returned to the main building, but took a minute to rest on the steps, he was tired from the magic use that day. Laying down his guitar bag and laying back on the stairs, he took a few deep breaths. It was uncomfortable but he just wanted a moment to just lie somewhere.

"_Why does magic take so much energy from the body?" _Alastiar wondered.

"Hey, are you alright?" The familiar voice of Chamo asked. Alastiar looked to his side to see the small ermine standing near him.

"Yeah, just a bit of training with Evangeline. I can't believe how much magic takes from you." Alastiar replied.

"Well yeah! Magic is powerful stuff it's only natural that it should take so much energy from you. So how's it going?" Chamo asked.

"Well enough…Evangeline taught me how to better control my magic. I just hope I can apply it better when in battle.

"Sure you can! Just remember what you're taught and that you got a good number of partners ready at your back already!" Chamo said with a wink. Alastiar then sat up and watched as the sun set. Something was on his mind as he looked to the border, the place where the bladed demons come from.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Chamo asked.

"Shh…." Alastiar replied, he then stood up, slowly. Unzipping his guitar bag and slowly pulling it out, he kept an ever watchful eye on the border.

"Chamo…go get Negi and my partners…I need to check something out." Alastiar instructed as he hooked the strap of the guitar around him and held himself ready for combat.

"On it! be careful though! Without a partner around it's still very difficult!" Chamo warned.

"I know, that's why I'm asking you to go and get them, now hurry!" Alastiar instructed. Chamo then darted into the dorms while Alastiar started approaching the woods slowly.

Chamo dashed through the halls as fast as his little paws would take him, determined to get Negi and some partners to Alastiar as soon as possible. It was only shortly after rushing into the dorms that he felt a magical surge enter the barrier of Mahora academy, though this one was incredibly large. He slid right past Negi, Asuna and Konoka's room and then rushed in.

"NEGI!" Chamo yelled.

"Chamo, what is it?" Negi asked, Asuna and Konoka looked to Chamo in wonder.

"Yeah, Chamo, what are you so worked up about?" Asuna asked.

"NO TIME! GET TO THE BORDER OF THE SCHOOL QUICK!" Chamo yelled. Negi, Asuna and Konoka all suddenly had worry in their eyes.

"Right! Girls! Let's go! Chamo, find other partners that Alastiar and I have in common!" Negi ordered.

"YOU GOT IT! But hurry! I felt a HUGE magical surge enter the barrier a few minutes ago! Alastiar might be in trouble already!" Chamo explained. Just as he finished his sentence, a horrifying roar sounded that was heard throughout the campus. It alerted all of class 3-A, Professor Takahata, and the Dean. When the Dean and Professor Takahata heard the roar, they looked outside, only to see faint movement deep inside the woods and Negi with Asuna and Konoka running in that direction.

"Should we help them out, sir?" Professor Takahata asked.

"This is a test of strength for Alastiar…best not to get in the way unless the situation absolutely demands it. If Alastiar cannot face this threat and learn to trust his friends…then all hope will be lost." The Dean replied.

"I understand, Dean." Professor Takahata said.

From the dorms swarmed the girls of class 3-A, even Chisame threw her computer stuff aside, knowing that roar was trouble and her help would be needed.

"_Those damn demons…don't they ever get tired!" _Chisame wondered.

"ALASTIAR!" The cheerleaders all screamed.

"WE'RE COMING ALASTIAR!" The Narutaki twins yelled.

"Kaede!" Setsuna barked. Kaede immediately looked to her as she ran.

"Go on ahead and get to Alastiar! Likely enough he's alone and in need of some help! Go!" Setsuna ordered.

"Nin nin!" Kaede replied as she jumped ahead of the group and flew out the door.

"Setsuna, let's take the way around and flank them!" Mana suggested.

"Good idea!" Setsuna agreed. Upon getting outside, Mana and Setsuna each took a different direction to head around the target area,

Evangeline luckily had another full moon this night so she was able to use her vamperic abilities, she and Chachamaru both flew overhead, Chachamaru carrying what appeared to be a large sniper rifle, took aim only to see Alastiar fighting the demons off on his own, just barely hanging on.

"Master, I suggest haste, Alastiar has a 9% success rate against that number of opponents." Chachamaru reported.

"Very well, begin attack Chachamaru. SPIRITUS!" Evangeline yelled as she formed many ice spikes that rained down onto the battle area.

"Yes, Master." Chachamaru replied as she started taking shots from the massive sniper rifle.

Akira and Misora ran side by side along with the rest of class 3-A

"Come on! We have to get there in time!" Akira barked.

"This is going to be tough everyone! Let's do our best for Professor Negi!" Ayaka ordered.

"RIGHT!" The rest of the class yelled back.

Kaede dashed passed Negi, Asuna, and Konoka and right for Alastiar, she was still a distance away but she could see generally where he was.

Alastiar had his sword out, seeing as he only had time to draw it and not equip his guitar, he was limited to physical combat as there were too many and too fast. Alastiar jumped, kicked off the nose of one demon and then thrusted the blade into the eye of another, landed and struck the eye of one just about to attack him again. He was having such a difficult time due to the numbers seeming like hundreds of them at once.

Alastiar was only barely managing not to get hit by these monsters, just barely to keep up, dodging left and right, jumping from demon to demon, he was anticipating a slipup on his part, and all the more worried, but somehow, he kept managing to fight them off. Finally he tripped and six of the demons around him were about to swarm him.

Without time to even react, the six around him, all burst into dust and there were six Kunai on the ground near him. Alastiar looked up to see Kaede land next to him and quickly pull him up as she threw more blades.

"That was awfully close! Watch your step now, things are only just getting good!" Kaede said. Alastiar and Kaede stood back to back as the oncoming demons only kept coming at them. The ice spikes continued to rain down but it still wasn't enough to help them fully.

"Alastiar! Invoke my contract! HURRY!" Kaede yelled. Alastiar nodded and then decided to make an opening first.

"EVOCATIO MAGICA!" Alastiar yelled. As he yelled out his incantation, light burst from him and knocked the demons back a good ten feet. He then looked to Kaede.

"NOW! PARTNER, KAEDE NAGASE! SHOW ME THE POWER HIDDEN WITHIN THEE!" Alastiar yelled. The pactio contract then lifted Kaede above him and he reached into the orb in front of her chest. Pulling out a card, he looked to it and smiled.

"INVOKING CONTRACT!" Alastiar yelled. When the contract finished, Kaede got her Armor card, wearing her magically powered ninja outfit. She then took Alastiar's hand and leapt high into the air as she threw more Kunai to kill off more of the demons. Alastiar then charged his sword with a magical fire, which formed into a larger form of his blade.

"KAEDE DROP ME!" Alastiar yelled. She smiled and nodded, throwing him back towards the ground, as he screamed towards the ground he struck the demons with his fire blade, managing to kill two demons with one blow. Then, Alastiar noticed a magical explosion from on ground. It was Negi!

Negi, Asuna and Konoka made it to the battle area, in which, Negi activated his contracts with Asuna and Konoka. He drew two cards, Asuna getting her cosplay card and Konoka getting her armor card.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S KICK SOME DEMON BUTT!" Asuna yelled as she rushed in, even though her weapon was a giant paper fan, it still managed to deliver the attacking force she needed. Konoka also attacked using her ability to use the I Ching sticks as a whip, she struck the demons in the eyes in a rapid pace.

"I'VE GOT YOUR BACK ASUNA!" Konoka yelled.

"GIRLS! BE CAREFUL THERE'S SOMETHING DIFFERENT THIS TIME! THERE'RE FAR MORE AGGRESSIVE THAN BEFORE!" Negi yelled.

The rest of class 3-A made it to the battlefield and now it was time for a bunch of contracts to invoke. Negi then took the initiative while Kaede, Alastiar, Asuna, Konoka, Evangeline, and Chachamaru were keeping the demons at bay, to invoke everyone else's contracts. Negi did so and pulled out the cards for Akira, Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, Ku Fei, Fuuka, Fumia, Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, Misora, Ako, Zasie, Chisame, Chao, Satome, Makie, Natsumi, Chizuru, Kazumi, Sayo, Yuuna, and Satsuki.

The Majority of theme were cosplay while Akira, Ayaka, Ku Fei, and Nodoka got Armor cards and Chizuru, Natsumi, Fuuka and Fumika got the dud cards. The only ones who didn't have a contract activated were Setsuna, Mana, Evangeline, and Chachamaru, who were currently more than handling themselves well.

Alastiar then saw the reinforcements and smiled, mouthing "yes!" and continuing his attacks. He slashed at a few demons with his fire blade and then extended a hand.

"EVOCATIO MAGICA!" Alastiar yelled as a gust of wind shot from his hand and shoved about twenty demons a good distance away. He then did it again as he threw his sword into the eye of another demon, which landed approximately twenty feet from him, now he was forced to use magic from his hands.

"EVOCATIO!" this time, lightning shot from his fingers in instantaneous bolts. He then ran for his sword, grabbed it, and with his right hand, stabbed what demon eyes he could see and his left, firing out what magic he could use.

Akira in her armor form, shot bursts of water at the demons, aiming for their eyes, seeing Alastiar surrounded so far away, she then ran in his direction, using her water controlling abilities to either kill, or shove the demons out of the way, Sayo also attempted to help in what ways she could. When some of her friends were about to be hit, she rushed to them and pulled them to safety.

Ku Fei performed her Chinese Martial arts in "Drunken Fist" style, which seemed to work surprisingly well. Nodoka used her mind reading encyclopedias to tell when and where the demons were coming from at a rapid pace, Haruna drew her favorite characters who also came in and helped to fight the demons. Mana and Setsuna finally showed up, Mana who pulled out a six barreled Gatling gun and Setsuna who began striking, using her Shin-may style, they both began taking a lot of heat off the rest of the group.

Akira almost made it when one of the demons pounced her, and was about to bite her, but the demon then exploded into dust, before she could tell what happened, she was pulled up by Alastiar, who was fighting, ever focused in the battle, he held onto her with one arm while using the other to slash any demon that approached. Akira was amazed by his speed and prowess.

"_He's…so fast, it's like he can read their minds!"_ Akira thought.

"Akira! Give me some cover! Watch my blind spot!" Alastiar barked. Akira nodded.

"Right!" She said as she began controlling the water nearby and helping anyone nearby. But it wasn't too much avail, the demons were coming in even larger numbers now.

"ALASTIAR!" Negi yelled. Alastiar looked back to him, Negi was rushing towards them.

"ACTIVATE AKIRA'S CONTRACT!" he yelled again. Alastiar then nodded and just as Akira pushed one side of demons away from them with water, he pushed the other side with wind. Just then he let go of her and faced her.

"LET'S DO IT!" Alastiar yelled.

"ALRIGHT! Let's see what a double pactio does!" Akira yelled.

"PARTNER! AKIRA OOKUCHI! SHOW ME THE POWER WITHIN THEE!" Alastiar yelled, Akira in her armor form was lifted above him and the orb appeared in front of her chest. Alastiar reached in and pulled out a card. She suddenly felt a great surge of power flow through her.

Alastiar then saw he got the armor card as well and smiled.

"INVOKING CONTRACT!" Alastiar yelled. Just then, Akira began shining brightly, her armor form was discontinued and the two armor cards floated around each other. After a few seconds, they merged and formed an "ultimate" card, that showed Akira in her mermaid like outfit but with ice like plating along her arms, legs, chest and an ice tiara.

This form then appeared on Akira who was now at least twice as powerful as before. She landed and looked at her new form and smiled to Alastiar. Alastiar smiled back before speaking.

"Let's show them what you can really do! TOGETHER!" Alastiar then took her hand.

"TOGETHER! LET'S GO!" Akira yelled as she and Alastiar ran straight for the demons, Alastiar started Casting his ice spell from his sword, now able to shoot off ten ice shards at a time while Akira shot what looked like ice missiles, water streaming out the back. The "ice missiles" came right off of her ice plating and exploded into the demons, resulting in many kills per explosion.

Everyone had been amazed by this new pactio power, which led Alastiar and Akira to take the rest of the battle in their own hands. As they held each other's hand, they attacked together, in perfect unison, the numbers of the demons were dropping fast, even to Setsuna, Mana, Negi, even Evangeline's surprise. It was only a few minutes that drew the attention of all the demons in the area to Alastiar and Akira, only to be killed fast.

Akira and Alastiar soon caused them to retreat, and they left in a hurry. The demons all poured out of the barrier and everyone stopped attacking, looking to Alastiar and Akira, standing hand in hand.

"_Finally…Alastiar has learned to trust us. I can't believe that he and Negi were able to give this much power!" _Akira thought. Alastiar then looked to Akira a moment.

"You were great out there! Thank you, Akira." Alastiar said.

"You finally learned that we can help you…and take care of ourselves." Akira replied with a wink. Alastiar smiled a bit and sighed happily.

Later that night, Alastiar had carried Akira back to the room, she was exhausted from the battle. Everyone else was tired, but Akira nearly passed out when she reverted to normal form, and so Alastiar had to carry her back. He was tired as well but still had the strength to get her back to the room. Upon returning, Misora helped Alastiar get Akira into bed and comfortable.

"You did amazingly out there, Alastiar. I never knew a pactio could work like that." Misora said.

"Neither did, I, to be honest. It's really thanks to all of you helping me. Had you not, I still would be fighting those demons on my own…" Alastiar replied.

"You know, a lot of us here, really like you, Alastiar. I thought at first that you didn't know how to love, but now I realize you were afraid to show it for the longest time. There's never a reason to be afraid to show love. It can actually make you a stronger person." Misora reassured. Alastiar smiled to her and sat on the bed by Akira.

"Yeah I know how to love. And I'll be sure to show my love for this class more often…everyone here…this class is like a family to me. I feel like I've become a part of that family now, and so I'll fight to defend it…my friends…for once…I have friends." Alastiar said. Misora smiled and sat on her bunk.

"Yeah, and we're your friends for good. You won't be able to get rid of us no matter what you do." Misora said. These words warmed Alastiar's heart, and so he lied down next to Akira, who had fallen asleep a while ago.

"_Friends…friends for good…thank you…class 3-A"_

* * *

**Evangeline: Well now, this chapter was very impressive if I do say so myself. I particularly like how I took control of those magic lessons with Alastiar. I guess he's not too daft after all.**

**Chao: That was SUCH a cool battle! I liked Akira's Ultimate card! That's just cool! I can't wait to see mine, or yours even, Eva!**

**Evangeline: *blushing* Please! Don't you dare think I'll make a pactio with that boy!**

**Chao: You won't? Then why are you blushing?**

**Evangeline: I'M NOT BLUSHING!**

**Chamo: In any case, I gotta say, the thought of Evangeline's ultimate card is pretty interesting, just think of it, you could become a vampire stronger than Dracula!**

**Evangeline:…stronger than Dracula, you say?**

**Chamo: YEAH! WAY STRONGER! HE'D BE AN ANT BY COMPARISON!**

**Chao: Yeah! *stomach growls again* I'm gonna get some pork buns, later. **

**Evangeline/Chamo: -.- ….**

**Evangeline: Well, anyway, this chapter was particularly good, I must say. The character development was well enough but some more could have been done, though the battle scene, I believe was put together very tastefully.**

**Chamo: I agree! I even got some more screentime! HAHA HELL YEAH! **

**Evangeline: Shut up you little ferret…**

**Chamo: ERMINE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!**

**Evangeline: That's a wrap for this chapter, Ace had better be back for the next chapter! Until next time ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Evangeline: Well this is the third chapter in a row that Ace is missing! Where is that brat! I know he's not going to make me run the rest of this bloody story!**

**Chamo: Hey, I think I like it better like this, at least you let me talk.**

**Evangeline: Whatever! Oh great now I'm starting to sound like Ace! No wonder he's not here, he had to deal with you…**

**Chamo: OH COME ON! That's just rude!**

**Evangeline: Well, let's get on with this bloody random student to co-host…Let's see…number 24, Hakase Satomi…I do hope that she'll give a good idea of how this chapter should go…**

**Satomi: Woooow! So this is where it all happens! Wait, I thought it was Alastiar up here, directing everything.**

**Evangeline: -_- ….no.**

**Chamo: Yeah we get that he and Ace look alike but they're really not the same person.**

**Evangeline: In any case, What do you expect to happen in this next chapter? *muttering* I still can't believe I'm doing this job…**

**Satomi: Hmm…it's hard to say…but judging from last chapter, I'd guess that Alastiar and Negi are going to start training in swordsmanship. Also doesn't Alastiar have another lesson with you?**

**Evangeline: Yes, he does, and he'd BETTER not be late! Otherwise I'm going to be pissed off…likely enough though he'll be late due to some nonsence!**

**Satomi: Uh…huh…sure…we'll see, I guess.**

**Evangeline: Indeed…now can we start with this damn chapter already?**

**Chamo: Oh come on not you too!**

**Evangeline: Yes, yes, begin the chapter, enjoy and all that bullocks…**

"Being a combat mage is much more effective than a regular, long range mage." By Negi.

"WHAAAAAT! YOU MEAN THAT YOU MANAGED TO GET THE ULTIMATE CARD FOR AKIRA ON FIRST TRY!" Chamo yelled.

"Well…yeah, is that not supposed to happen?" Alastiar asked.

"Let me put it to you this way! The Ultimate card is the rarest, even more so than the armor card! Because you need two armor cards to combine in order to make the Ultimate card! That card is the one thing that brings out a partner's true potential, as you must have seen with Akira, she had to have displayed some crazy power!" Chamo explained.

"I never knew of the Ultimate card before, why didn't you tell me about that?" Negi asked.

"Because there wasn't that big a chance that it would happen. The ultimate card isn't something easy to get. Not to mention that in order to get both Armor cards, you both need to put in a SERIOUS amount of magic power when drawing!" Chamo replied.

"So how is it that there is now a second Armor card, but only one of the other cards?" Alastiar asked.

"Well you see, when two Magister Magi form a partnership with the same person, that person is granted the second armor card as a representation of the second Magister Magi. Basically it goes like this, for every Magister Magi a partner has, that partner will have an armor card, up to two. So Akira isn't going to get stronger from a third Magister Magi." Chamo began.

"When aiming for the Ultimate card, each Magister Magi needs to display a large amount of magic in some way while drawing, even if it's built up for later. But listen, that doesn't mean she can't still become her cosplay form, which in our case isn't too good. You're going to want to aim for armor at least to stand a chance against the Ugonkai** (A/N: Ugonkai was thought off the top of my head, pronounced you-gone-kai)**." Chamo said.

"The…what?" Alastiar asked.

"The Ugonkai! Those demons you've been fighting! There's only one real one known even to the magic world." Chamo said.

"Wait, only one real one…that means that the others are…immitations?" Negi asked.

"Not exactly, more like clones of the dirt, except that anywhere but the eye is pretty much ineffective. The eyes of these Ugonkai are the weakpoint for a reason!" Chamo said.

"If you knew, howcome you never told us before?" Alastiar asked.

"I thought you knew, to be honest." Chamo said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"And the fact that Negi tried researching them never meant anything to you?" Alastiar asked.

"I thought he was looking for information on the Magi Hunter!" Chamo replied.

"Well, yes, that's true, but I think there might be a connection somewhere…" Negi said. Alastiar then looked to him, curiously.

"Between the…Ugonkai…and the Magi Hunter?" Alastiar asked.

"It's only a hunch, but I believe that in some way, The Magi Hunter and the Ugonkai may have worked together. Alastiar, you're a mage, a powerful one at that, who's abilities waited to be awakened, and those creatures have been after you, so I think it's possible that the Magi Hunter is using them to get to you." Negi explained. Alastiar looked to the side a moment, thinking his idea made sense, but he just wasn't sure.

"Whatever the case, both the Magi Hunter and the Ugonkai are bad news! What worries me though is that the Ugonkai is actually a pieceful creature, I've never seen it so violent before." Chamo said.

"Peaceful? PEACEFUL!" Alastiar yelled as he stood, holding Chamo tightly in his hands.

"Those "PEACEFUL" creatures took countless lives!" Alastiar said as he started squeezing him.

"AH! DAMMIT! NEGI! CALL THE ERMINE PROTECTION AGENCY!" Chamo screamed. Asuna had been there a while and giggled when she saw Alastiar and Chamo.

"So…tell me more about this Ultimate card, How long does it last exactly?" Asuna asked. Chamo then jumped from Alastiar's grip and landed on her shoulder.

"Well, you see, the Ultimate card is practically a tide turner, the kind of tool you'd use to turn the tables or finalize the winner, it's also the longest lasting of cards, which is another reason why so much effort has to be put in to draw both Armor cards." Chamo explained.

"I see…any idea what I'll be able to do?" Asuna asked.

"No idea, but you already have the pactio with both Magi here so all we have to do is find out." Chamo said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Right…anyway, Alastiar, how was it that you and Akira completely took over the battle? I know she had the ultimate card but both you and her synchronized your attacks perfectly how did you do that?" Asuna asked.

"I uhh…I have no idea." Alastiar replied, remembering how the rest of the battle went.

"When in doubt, ask an ermine! You see, the ultimate card has one more feature I forgot to mention, when active, that partner and his or her Magister Magi, assuming that Magister magi is a combat mage, can enter battle with a temporary mind link. It's not like telepathy, but instead, you feel your partner and your partner feels you as you attack, meaning when you strike, you do it together with flawless timing!" Chamo explained.

"Wow! So if I were to get my Ultimate card and Alastiar were to join in attacks with me, we'd be synchronized to the point that we leave no openings?" Asuna asked.

"Well, no, you do have openings, but they're near impossible to exploit when using that form of fighting." Chamo explained.

"Being a combat mage…" Negi whispered. Alastiar, Asuna, and Chamo all looked to Negi, who thought a little longer before turning to face them.

"Alastiar, I want to train with you in using a sword." Negi said. Alastiar was somewhat taken aback by that decision.

"Sure, I'll spar with you, but you have to react quickly. Using a sword isn't like using magic where you have distance from your enemy, you have to be able to think in split seconds when that close. I'm no expert but I know a enough to keep me alive." Alastiar explained.

"Right, and for then you'll be MY teacher." Negi said. Alastiar smiled somewhat.

"Ok then, but first, I have a magic lesson with Evangeline later. We can start sword training after that. Oh and I think Chamo should teach the class about the Ugonkai, he obviously knows more about them than I do." Alastiar said.

"Of course, but I have to say, the lessons you've given so far have proven most helpful." Negi replied.

"You did a good job teaching us though, I definitely felt better about fighting after what you told us about the Ugonkai. I think you'd make a good teacher like Negi." Asuna complimented. Alastiar smiled to her.

"Thanks Asuna. I really appreciate that. Now, I'd better head off to find Evangeline. Negi, if you can, meet me by the lake so we can start sword training." Alastiar said as he headed for the door.

"Of course, I'll be there." Negi replied.

In the lobby of the dorms, Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka were all practicing new cheers while Haruna was working on some new drawings, Yue and Nodoka going through more of the books that Negi had asked them to and Akira and Misora were helping Nodoka and Yue with other books, particularly books dealing in Conjuration.

Alastiar had just entered the lobby while everyone was busy. The cheerleaders immediately looked to him and their faces lit up.

"ALASTIAR!" The cheerleaders screamed as they all tackled him to the ground. Before he even had time to notice, his back had already smashed into the floor. Akira, Misora, and Haruna giggled a bit at what had happened. Yue and Nodoka both looked over to see Alastiar pinned by the three cheerleaders, Nodoka looking curiously while Yue held her usual blank expression.

"Uh…if it's not too much to ask, could you three get up…I'm having a hard time…breathing…" Alastiar struggled to say. The three girls then immediately jumped up, helping Alastiar up as well.

"Sorry about that, we just couldn't help ourselves!" Sakurako explained.

"Yeah, it's like cupid came over us and gave us another dose!" Misa added.

"Hehehe, something like that." Madoka finished. Alastiar then brushed his clothes off and smoothed them out, then he smiled a bit to them.

"Sorry, but I don't exactly have time to stay and hang out. I have another training lesson with Evangeline. You can all come and see if you like." He offered. Then he saw Akira, who smiled to him.

"Akira, Misora, would you like to come with? Yue and Nodoka, you two?" Alastiar asked. The cheerleaders were already ecstatic about it. Yue and Nodoka closed the books they were looking through and took a few in their arms as they stood.

"I think it would definitely be interesting to watch this." Yue said.

"Alastiar…I know you'll do well." Nodoka said with a shy blush. Akira and Misora stood to join them, smiling to Alastiar.

"Yeah, we'll definitely come to see." Akira said. Haruna jumped up, holding her sketch book to a blank page.

"This is going to be really cool! Now I get to draw the AWESOME stuff!" Haruna spoke. Alastiar shook his head before heading to the door. This "attack of love" seemed to go by quickly.

Alastiar wondered just how well his relationship with everyone there was going to be. He already knew that Akira really liked him on a very high level…as well as the cheerleaders, the Narutaki twins, Yuuna, and unknown to him, a few possible others.

Alastiar walked through the campus but the cheerleaders decided to take him on a detour. Akira, Misora and Haruna all followed as Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka all showed Alastiar their favorite stores. It seemed like an ordeal to him as they told him about everything they liked, which to him, was like listening to gibberish.

After a while, Alastiar realized that it was an hour late and then he dashed from the current store for Evangeline's place.

"DAMMIT I'M LATE! I'M LAAAATE!" Alastiar yelled, he ran so fast that his feet kicked up a dust cloud.

"ALASTIAR!" The cheerleaders yelled to him. They ran after him, trying to catch up, Akira, Misora, and Haruna close behind.

At Evangeline's home, she waited impatiently in front of her porch.

"Seriously! Where is that brat! It's been a half hour!" Evangeline grumbled.

"Twenty seven minutes and fifty three seconds." Chachamaru corrected.

"Do you want me to have you dismantled?" Evangeline asked.

"No…I do not wish so." Chachamaru replied.

"Then don't piss me off!" Evangeline retorted. Finally Alastiar ran to her, seeming out of breath.

"What took you so long?" Evangeline asked?

"Sorry…I had a bit of a detour." Alastiar replied. Evangeline saw the small group of girls behind him and scoffed.

"Oh, is that all? Come! We've already wasted too much time." Evangeline said as she headed for the lake. Alastiar and the rest of the girls there followed. He held a determined face, he was ready to make an improvement.

"So, Alastiar, from our last lesson, how do you think you've advanced?" Evangeline asked.

"I think I've advanced fairly well. Learning to control my magic flow has helped me substantially. What are we doing for this lesson?" Alastiar asked.

"Due to the need to train you fast, we're learning something new. Get your sword out, you'll need it for this one." Evangeline said. Alastiar then drew his blade as he walked to the training area, an open field next to the lake while the girls waited on the hill nearby.

Haruna had already started drawing Alastiar, much excitement in her eyes. Alastiar then removed his jacket ant tossed it to the side, feeling that even the slightest bit of weight can make a big difference. He then held his blade in front of him, taking a fighting stance that looked fierce and ready.

"I'm going to test my vamperic barrier against your abilities, cast your most powerful spell at me. Which is a fire spell, no doubt." Evangeline ordered with a smirk. Alastiar looked to her in awe.

_"How can she tell what's my strongest when I don't even know?" _Alastiar asked.

"Heh, surprised? You should know by now what spells in your arsenal feel the strongest. Now CAST!" Evangeline barked. Alastiar then shook his head and focused. The cheerleaders, Akira, Misora, and the library club watched intently as wind started to flow around Alastiar.

"Evocatio…" Alastiar whispered, the blade of his sword then ignited into a roaring blaze, still maintaining the shape and size of his original.

_"Interesting…I actually don't know what he's going to do…" _Evangeline thought. Alastiar ran a few different possibilities in his mind, going from keeping the fire blade like that and attacking, extending it to her length and stabbing, or launching it like a disk. He thought on this for almost a minute when he opened his eyes back and looked to her.

"Magica!" He spoke as the blaze seemed to have extended. Alastiar was already in motion before the blade grew, and half way to her when it reached the desired length. Evangeline held her smirk as Alastiar ran at her and swung the blade.

Haruna had made a few drawings already of Alastiar with the fire blade and even in many poses of battle. Akira saw and smiled a bit.

"Wow! They look like him!" Akira said.

"Right?" Haruna asked.

Alastiar then connected the blade with Evangeline's barrier, which actually sent a resisting force through his blade, up his arm and into his chest which knocked him on his back.

"UMPH!" Alastiar landed hard and the flame went out.

"Do you really think you'll get anywhere like that? You need to learn how to stop reversing forces like that, you need to react and resist them as fast as you can…do it again!" Evangeline ordered. Alastiar got back up, the girls to the side, watching intently.

"Evocatio MAGICA!" Alastiar yelled as his blade froze and ice grew along it and made an extension, like the fire. He then ran right back at Evangeline and struck with an overhead strike. Again the force shot through the blade, he was able to react, but the ressting force he applied wasn't enough. Alastiar's blade was sent back and into the ground behind him.

"Not bad, not bad. But you can still do better…oh and don't do the same thing, that just makes you predictable." Evangeline said.

"Predictable…" Alastiar whispered, he then took his sword in his hand and held it with the blade pinkie sided. Evangeline looked curiously as he did so.

"EVOCATIO! MAGICA!" Alastiar yelled and this time, ice formed from the hilt into a pole away from him and a large sickle on the end. Alastiar had formed an ice scythe.

_"That's definitely new…but forming different weapons won't save him." _Evangeline thought.

Haruna had now gotten a few drawings of Alastiar with the ice scythe and even some of him wearing a dark cloak, as if to make him look like a grim reaper. Akira saw these and smiled.

"Those are really cool!" She said as she looked back to Alastar.

"Oh yeah! So cool! Just imagine what I'll be able to do with these next time my pactio gets activated." Haruna said to her with a wink.

Alastiar then brought the scythe blade up a moment and slashed it at Evangeline, despite it being ten feet from her, Alastiar managed to send a shockwave of ice towards her. Evangeline actually flinched a bit as the shockwave impacted her barrier.

_"What in the world was that! it's stronger than his fire spells!" _Evangeline thought. Alastiar smiled and then slashed the scythe again, sending another shockwave. Evangeline held her hands forward, strengthening her barrier. The shockwave hit but put some strain on the barrier.

After another few hours of training **(insert montage here XD) **Evangeline stopped Alastiar with a quick motion of her hand.

"That's enough. I believe you've surpassed the needs for the next lesson." Evangeline spoke. Alastiar then returned the fire spear back to his normal sword. He had changed between quite a few weapons during those few hours.

"So, what now, Eva?" Alastiar asked. Evangeline then shot a look to him, unsure of how to react to the way he had addressed her.

_"He…he sounded like Thousand Master…that was how he called me…" _Evangeline thought.

"Evangeline…is there anything next for tonight?" Alastiar asked.

"…no…go for tonight. Come to me in two days for your next lesson…" Evangeline said as she walked away, to Chachamaru, Evangeline seemed bothered by something; Alastiar felt that he might have done something to upset her. Watching her walk off, he pondered in his mind what it could have been.

"ALASTIAR!" Sakurako, Misa and Madoka all yelled as they ran to him.

"WOW that was so cool! I mean how you made that scythe out of fire! I've never seen something like that before!" Sakurako yelled in excitement.

"Yeah! Oh and how about this? When are you going to use our contracts? Use us as partners from time to time!" Misa added.

"Yeah, we want to help you too, you know!" Madoka finished. Alastiar looked to them sadly.

"I'm sorry…I forget that I have these contracts half the time…I'm still getting used to this whole mage thing. I'll tell you what. I'll train with you three as well as my other partners when I can, but for now. I have to train with Negi in swordsmanship." Alastiar replied. He looked to Akira who stood and walked down the hill to him and the cheerleaders.

"You mean it?" Akira asked. Alastiar smiled to her.

"Yeah, I'll train with you all." Alastiar replied. Yue and Nodoka had watched through the whole thing and also decided to walk to them with Haruna.

"You know, you're pretty good, Alastiar. Evangeline's powerful, to make her stop you like that, you must be impressing her." Yue spoke.

"Oh, thank you." Alastiar said to her with a smile. He then saw nodoka who seemed nervous being up close. He wondered if it had anything to do with her reaction lessons.

"Nodoka? Are you alright?" Alastiar asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" Nodoka replied. Alastiar was unconvinced.

"Nodoka, something's bothering you, what is it? I'd like to help you." Alastiar spoke, having compassion in his voice. Nodoka loked at him, hearing the compassion started letting her think she could be a bit safer around him.

"You don't have to tell me. But if I can help in any way, just tell me." Alastiar said with a smile. He then looked to see Negi, who had been there since the beginning of Alastiar's lesson and walked over to him.

"Negi, are you ready to train in the sword?" Alastiar asked. Negi then smiled.

"Yes, I am." Negi replied with a confident smile, surprisingly enough, the rest of the class was there, even Chisame. They all had apparently heard that Negi and Alastiar were going to train together, but with Alastiar as the teacher this time. Alastiar looked back from then and to Negi, handing him his sword.

"Aastiar, without your sword, how will you fight?" Negi asked.

"Evangeline taught me a cool trick." Alastiar said with a smile. He then jumped back a few steps as Negi took a hold of Alastiar's blade. Alastiar then conjured a solid ice replication of his own sword.

"Let's begin…" Alastiar said in almost a whisper. Negi and Alastiar then rushed at each other, swinging the blades at each other. The two blades clashed and were locked as the two boys pushed against them.

"When this close, you have to think extra fast, learn your opponent's weaknesses, and then strike when the opening presents itself." Alastiar explained, he gave a sudden push, having Negi jump back, as he did as well.

"Learning your opponents weaknesses is simple, yet difficult. Observe their movements, find the pattern in how they walk, how they run, see if there's any injuries, look for any signs you can." Alastiar explained. All of Class 3-A watched, all very curious about how this was happening.

"No matter what you do, do not let your guard down. And seeing as we're both mages, we can have the opportunities to use magic to help us. But sometimes we won't even have time to cast…this is where the blade comes in…but when up close, you are just as likely to be hurt as you are likely to strike them, unless you can anticipate and exploit their weaknesses." Alastiar explained.

The two boys then rushed at each other and clashed their blades multiple times. Negi felt a rush in him that wasn't there before. Using a sword made him realize advantages and disadvantages of being only a mage and not a combat mage.

_"Alastiar's movements are so fluid…it's difficult to see his weaknesses when up close. He has obviously used his sword more than I thought. I have to try harder as well."_ Negi thought. They seemed to have good footwork as they stepped around each other, their blades clashing over and over again.

_"It's amazing, I doubt this is his first time using a sword, Already Negi is able to block these strikes…this isn't as aggressive as I would be in a real battle, nowhere near, but this is still impressive." _Alastiar thought. They both seemed to move in unison, as Alastiar struck, Negi blocked. Every block of Negi's was flawless, perfectly catching Alastiar's ice blade.

Alastiar then jumped above Negi, flipping once as he landed behind him, it was then that the both of them took the initiative to strike at each other. Everyone gasped as they practically mirrored each other and the blades met again, this time a few sparks flew when the blades clashed.

Alastiar smirked, as did Negi, both deciding to step up their game, they each jumped back. Now wind began to flow around them as they readied their magic. Alastiar started to channel ice magic through his already ice blade as Negi began focusing on Lightning to channel through Alastiar's metal blade.

_"If I can learn to do this…I can become a much more efficient mage…" _Negi thought. Alastiar then rushed at Negi while a large icicle formed at the tip of the blade, Negi charged at Alastiar as a bolt of lightning was held at the tip of his. Again, their movements mirrored. Everything that was happening in this training session was just unfathomable, Negi was showing amazing prowess with use of the sword and Alastiar showing amazing prowess in magic.

As Negi and Alastiar clashed against each other again, the icicle shattered and the lightning bolt discharged, both taking similar fatigue from each attack. Again, their blades flowed with their ideal magic, oddly enough, Alastiar's was fire, flowing around a solid ice sword. The blades clashed more and more, the fire and lightning from each blade sparking and dispersing with every hit from the blade.

_"It feels strange, but I feel like I'm teaching and learning at the same time…like I'm learning about magic and swordsmanship together…" _Alastiar thought.

"Look at them go! They don't even look tired…" Asuna commented.

"Yeah, I've never seen Professor Negi use a sword before." Konoka added.

"If you have a brain like Negi's you can easily adapt quickly…though Negi's speed…despite his intellect…this is impressive." Setsuna said.

"They're both moving like they know exactly how the other will react, never in my life have I seen anything like this." Kaede said.

"They're both impressive, I'm eager to see how the two work together as swordsmen." Mana commented. Zazie then held up a couple of leeks and held them like swords.

"They'd also make interesting…leek…men…" Zazie replied.

"15 points." Mana commented.

"I can't believe Professor Negi and Alastiar are training…they look like they're seriously fighting each other…" Ayaka commented.

"Then you'll be even more shocked to hear this." Evangeline commented with a slight giggle as she approached the girls, Chachamaru close behind. Ayaka and many of the girls looked to Evangeline, wondering what she had to say, who had a devilish smirk.

"It turns out that your 'beloved' Negi and Alastiar are in fact, very closely related." Evangeline spoke. Everyone of the class then looked to her, except for Alastiar and Negi, who were still training.

"Exactly…how closely related are you talking?" Ayaka asked, almost nervously. Evangeline chuckled a bit before answering.

"Negi is Alastiar's cousin. They're so closely related that they might as well be brothers. For, you see…Alastiar is nephew to the Thousand Master." Evangeline explained. It took a moment for the rest of the class to process it, but once they did, everyone's eyes shot wide open, pure white in shock, except for Asuna, who's face turned to the exclamation mark.

"WHAAAAAA!" The entire class roared. Alastiar and Negi immediately stopped and looked to the class, wondering what had been said. Once they did, the class practically had their jaws hanging on the ground. Alastiar looked to Negi, who looked back in equal confusion. The class then slowly turned their heads from Evangeline and to Alastiar and Negi, their faces still in pure and utter shock.

In the Dean's office, Professor Takahata had just entered with a worried look on his face.  
"Dean Konoe, we've got a problem." Professor Takahata spoke in a disturbed tone. Dean Konoe was looking out the window and his face was equally worried.

"What is it, professor?" Dean Konoe asked.

"We've identified the Magi Hunter, here." Professor Takahata said as he handed a form to the Dean. When he looked at it, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Professor, does anyone in the class know?" The Dean asked.

"Not yet, should I tell them?" Professor Takahata asked.

"No, it's best not to worry them." Dean Konoe said.

"Understood, Dean. What should we do about the Magi Hunter, now that we know who he is?" Professor Takahata asked. Dead Konoe looked back out the window and closed his eyes once more with a sigh.  
"We must wait for him to present himself…then we will know what action to take…" Dean Konoe said.

Later that night ,out passed the magical barrier of Mahora Academy, the Magi Hunter roamed around it's barrier with his bladed demons, the Ugonkai, he and the demons looked at the area that seemed to be the border. He reached a hand to touch the barrier but a spark appeared and caused him to retract.  
"GAH….! Strong barrier…..able to keep…even me out…" The Magi hunter spoke before looking to the largest of the Ugonkai. He then pulled its face down to his level, holding a rough grip on the beast's snout, the beast seemed to have flinched, like it was afraid of him.  
"You and your brothers…go back in, wait and watch the boy, when you see him alone…isolated…attack him, bring him back to me wounded…incapacitated…I need the boy alive! If anyone else becomes involved…kill them! Be ruthless! Slaughter anyone who gets in your way!" The Magi hunter ordered. The Ugonkai, once released, then dashed back through the border with many more of its kind.  
The Magi Hunter then let out a chuckle at first, which grew into a loud evil laugh that reached the ears of class 3-A.

In the dorms, as the laugh of the Magi Hunter, the girls in each of their dorms looked up, some frightened, others curious, some looked ready to fight, and others unfazed. The Dean and Takahata also heard it and looked concerned. When the laughter reached the ears of Negi, he looked out the window, trying to see where it came from, but when it reached Alastiar, he had the sudden look of terror in his eyes.  
"He's here…" Alastiar whispered.

**Evangeline: Well, that sure was interesting. I never expected Alastiar to pull something like that so quickly. He pit my Ice Rapier to shame…I'll show him some day!  
Satomi: Well, it was pretty cool, now I need to see what I can do about a new kind of armor for him...**

**Chamo: ARMOR! WHAT THE HELL IS IT GOING TO HAVE! ENERGY SHIELDS, PROTON CANNONS AND A BUNCH OF OTHER RIDICULOUS INVENTIONS!**

**Evangeline: For once I agree with the rat, armor made by Satomi would be a little too….much.**

**Chamo: HEY! I TOLD YOU ALL I'M AN ERMINE! E-R-M-I-N-E!**

**Satomi: Hmm, well, I'll think of something.**

**Evangeline, and now that's all we have time for- *is kicked in the face*  
Ace: DY-NAMIC-ENTRY! *lands back in the main chair* WOO! THAT FELT GOOD!**

**Evangeline: WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR! **

**Ace: That was for your rude entrance a couple of chapters ago! Payback sucks eh?**

**Evangeline: WHAT TH- BUT I- HOW DID YOU BREAK MY VAMPERIC BARRIER!**

**Ace: comes with being chapter director! *stands proudly***

**Evangeline + Chamo: O_O**

**Ace: well that's it for this one, hope you liked the new chapter, and please await the next chapter OF NEGIMA THE MAGI HUNTER! See ya all ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Alright peepz! I am BACK in the swing of things! Sorry I took so long, some vacation time was needed, but I think you'll be pleased with this chapter, I know I really liked it :D  
Chamo: Damn bro! You were really out of it! Don't tell me you and Evangeline will be constantly doing this!  
Me: Pfft! Like she can catch me off guard twice! Everyone knows an attack like that only works once!**

**Evangeline: Oh please…**

**Me: You say something?  
Evangeline: No….**

**Me:…  
Chamo:….  
Samehada226:…  
Me: WHEN THE $#*% DID YOU GET HERE!?  
Samehada226: I've….been here the whole time .  
Me: .  
Chamo: .  
Evangeline: -.-  
Me: . Anyway! Let's get that Number Randomizer in play!  
Samehada226: Lol whatever…..here we go- oh wait I need to fix this….lesse here….put that here, shove that there, force that there, this goes on that, that on that, and this here and….should work….  
Me: ….rrrrrright…..how do I know it's not going to explode when I use it?**

**Samehada: you don't! ****  
Me: -.-  
Chamo: O.o  
Evangeline: :D  
Me:….ok then…..*flips switch and shuts eyes tightly*  
Mana: I see I'm summoned….how did I just appear here?  
me: OOOOHHHHH! IT'S MANAAAA! HIIIIIIII!  
Mana: O_o  
Chamo: don't mind him, he's suffering a minor case of major brain damage! (thank you to any who gets the reference)  
Mana: I see…..so why am I here?  
Me: THAT! My lady friend, is because in this pre-chapter review, YOU ARE HERE TO BRING YOUR OPINION ON THIS COMING CHAPTER! *stands in epic pose with energy pouring off of me like DBZ*  
Mana:….right…..anyway, judging from the last chapter I can guess a fight will happen at the start. Possibly some enjoyment with the students later on….for Alastiar of course, anything else could happen, no thoughts on what. Also, are you sure you're not related to him at least? You could be his twin easily….  
Me: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP GOING BACK TO THAT!?  
Chamo: Well that's it for now! Eva, I think you seriously hit him in the head too hard.  
Evangeline: Meh, his little brain rattled with a flick to the forehead…  
Chamo: Anyway, let's get to the chapter!  
Mana: Enjoy.  
Chamo: .  
Evangeline: _  
Me: _**

**Motsu: I think Ace is suffering more than brain damage…I mean that in a good way**

**Shichimi: How is that in a good way, mya?**

**Motsu: GAH!**

**Evangeline: *Facepalm* CAN WE START THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY!?**

* * *

"COME ON! COME ON! LET'S GO HAVE FUN!" By Fuuka/Fumika

"Yikes! This could be worse than an actual fight…." By Alastiar.

Alastiar stood on the open fields outside of the school. His sword was drawn and he looked at the one who stood as his opponent. He held an intense gaze at the one before him, everything seemed quiet except for the wind around them, blowing heavy enough to feel their cloths pull against them. It was dawn of that very day, only enough light to show the battleground. Both Alastiar and his opponent concealed in shadow.

Alastiar gripped onto his sword tightly, his feet ripped pieces of dirt as he started running, then gripping the sword with both hands and ready to strike. The opponent stood still and then showed a sinister smile. With everything still seeming quiet, Alastiar drew closer and closer to his opponent.

With a swift motion, Alastiar swung his blade with all his might, and with a loud clang, his own was met with another blade. Looking into the sinister eyes of the one who stood before him, Alastiar held a stern and determined gaze on him while their blades were locked.

With a quick motion, Alastiar's opponent scraped his blade against Alastiar's, forcing him to jump back and prepare for another strike. Both of the combatants rushed at each other with their blades impacting each other. Soon enough, they were exchanging blows at a rapid pace, their swords hit hard enough to cause sparks to fly.

The looks on the student's faces who witnessed the battle were all the same, all wondering who it was that Alastiar fought. Negi looked at the opponent with a stern glance, Chamo on Negi's shoulder also couldn't help but wonder. Kaede and the Narutaki twins watched from just off of the battleground in awe at how the two fighters moved.

Mana and Setsuna watched suspiciously, noticing one thing in particular about Alastiar, there was another sword on his back. Setsuna tightened her glare when she saw the katana which held that dark energy.

Asuna and Konoka couldn't believe what they were seeing, someone who fought against Alastiar like no other and even seemed to exceed Setsuna's swordsmanship…it was a dazzling view.

Nodoka and Yue were both speechless at the sight of the battle that took place on school grounds. They, like many others had many questions running through their minds. Who was this man fighting Alastiar?

Haruna and Ku Fei held a stern glance at the battlegrounds. Evangeline and Chachamaru stood prepared for anything as Alastiar fought, Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka were quiet and watching with worry of what was happening. Satomi and Lingshen both held a stern glare at the man who intruded the barrier. Zazie watched, though still balancing random objects on her hands, she seemed quite interested. Ako didn't look happy at all, she and Satsuki watched from the windows, though also somewhat scared, they hoped for the best. Akira and Misora could only watch as the battle ensued.

Professor Takahata and Dean Konoe watched from the office.

"So…he is here…" Dean Konoe whispered.

"Shouldn't we do something to help him?" Professor Takahata asked as he looked to the Dean.

"…Let Alastiar fight…if it becomes too much for him, then intervene." Dean Konoe spoke. Professor Takahata only nodded slowly.

Alastiar tried to see the eyes of his opponent but the shadows covering them both made it difficult, and their constant movements made it impossible, even so, he still tried to defeat his enemy. The young mage held a deep hatred for the one standing before him. When the sun rose high enough, Alastiar finally saw the face of his opponent for a moment, though quick, it was enough to see in great detail. What he saw made him react with shock. It was like looking in a mirror.

He then tightened his glare at the other swordsman clothed in mage robes. Their swords clashed rapidly until Alastiar finally released one of his hands from the sword, speaking the incantation, a large fireball launched from the palm of his hands though it was effortlessly deflected by the other mage. Alastiar grew angry and rushed at him, their swords locked and the mage looked to Alastiar with a sinister smile.

When the sun rose even higher, his face was then revealed to the whole group watching, all of who reacted in shock of some form…they saw two of Alastiar.

"So…this is the infamous Magi Hunter…" Negi whispered. He then held up his staff and began his own incantation, soon releasing a flurry of lightning bolts. The Magi Hunter looked to the bolts and deflected them with a staff that seemed to have some from his sleeve.

Alastiar looked at him with shock a moment.

"What's wrong? Don't you know that only the best wizards don't need partners? How else do you think I managed all this time?" The Magi hunter asked, following it with a dark chuckle. He sounded exactly like Alastiar which came to a major shock to everyone. Soon enough Alastiar began using a new form of magic to the Hunter, Ice formed around his sword and formed into a perfect ice Scythe.

"Oh…so you know some new tricks too? Well, I suppose I'll play like that too!" The Magi hunter retorted as he charged his sword with lightning, forming into a massive electric axe. Alastiar jumped back, holding the ice Scythe behind him, but immediately ran at the Magi Hunter. The hunter did the same, and when they got close enough, both swung and their weapons collided…

* * *

It was later in the day and Alastiar was in the infirmary, with Ako patching him up again after that fight. He had a bandage around his head, blood down his side, and a number of bandages covering up cuts and burns. The difference of this infirmary visit was that Alastair barely reacted to the pain of his wounds as Ako patched him up, instead, he was more concerned about what he saw…the image of his face on the Magi Hunter flashed through his mind multiple times.

"There you go, you're all done. I'm glad you're actually in better a condition than you look." Ako said with a smile, trying to get some kind of reaction from him, but instead, he just stood and walked out of the room, with that disturbed expression on his face.

"…how can it be me?" Alastiar whispered. As he walked out of the Infirmary, many of the students saw him walking out, most of his body wrapped in bandages, but more notably the disturbed expression on his face. A few tried to reach out to him but were stopped as the others saw the turmoil in his mind.

In the Dean's office, Negi and Professor Takahata, Negi and the Dean were in the middle of a conversation concerning what just happened outside the school.

"It is a good thing you and professor Takahata were able to banish the Magi Hunter from the school grounds and beyond the barrier, but there now exists the disturbing matter of why he looks exactly like Alastiar…" Dean Konoe spoke with a dry, yet serious tone.

"LEAVE THAT to me." Motzu spoke as he and Shichimi hopped up onto the desk.

"We can find out what's going on, mya!" Shichimi spoke.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Professor Takahata asked, unconvinced.

"Of course! I'll find out who this might be and why he looks like the boy student and rat him out! In a good way." Motzu said confidently.

"But this seems like incredibly powerful magic, what do you plan to do if he catches you?" Negi asked.  
"WHA!?" Motzu screamed.

"Wow, I can honestly say that this is the first time you could legitimately be surprised, mya." Shichimi spoke.

"It seems we're going to need more than just you two to help on solving this. However, Alastiar needs something to take his mind off of things…Negi, do you know if any of your other students are doing anything fun?" Professor Takahata asked.

"Umm….I believe Fuuka and Fumika might be going to Magical land." Negi suggested.

"WELL THAT'S FREAKIN PERFECT!" Chamo barked, landing on the desk as well.

"If Alastiar goes with the Narutaki duo, that will be more than enough to take his mind off of things and relax! Not to mention if anything DOES happen, he's got two perfectly capable partners with him." Chamo spoke.

"I see, that's a great idea, Chamo." Negi said with a smile.

"Don't doubt an ermine fairy!" Chamo barked with a confident smirk.

"It is set then, Magical land is open soon, I shall see about getting those tickets. It should be a good break for Alastiar. In fact, the whole class should go, I'll go and suggest this to them now." Negi spoke with a smile as he left the room.

"Professor Takahata…before you go, I must discuss something with you." Dean Konoe spoke. Professor Takahata looked to him.

"Yes, Dean? What is it?" Professor Takahata asked. The Dean looked to him sternly for a moment before standing and looking to the window, the look on his face was a disturbed one…

In the class room, Alastiar was silent, but this time was different, no matter who would talk to him, he didn't say a word. His thoughts flashed to the image of the Magi Hunter's face. He kept on thinking, wondering why he saw his own face, it was so confusing to him. The class had been equally quiet, many worried, some curious, but the rest seeming cautious about him.

Negi walked in with a smile at first but when he felt the uneasy air, his smile quickly faded.  
"Uhh….Hello class…." Negi spoke. The class then looked to him a moment. Alastiar still remained silent and with his eyes closed.

"I know that today…as well as recent events have been trying…and so I want to suggest something to all of you…a time away from things of sorts." Negi spoke.

"Really? Where?" Akira asked.

"Well, what if we took a trip to magical land this weekend?" Negi asked. Most of the students looked at each other in thought.

"Well, I've got fencing club to go to this weekend." Setsuna spoke

"Can't do, I and Zazie are already busy this weekend." Mana spoke

"We would love to, but we have cheer practice." Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka all spoke in unison.

"I've already got plans with Ako, right?" Yuuna spoke.  
"Yeah, that's right, We won't be able to go." Ako spoke

"Akira and I are going to have our Yoga session this weekend." Misora spoke

"I'm not going…" Evangeline spoke

"WE'LL GO! WE'L GO!" Fuuka and Fumika simultaneously yelled out.

"Well, that's two, anyone else?" Negi asked. Everyone else was quiet and looked to Alastiar who still hadn't said anything.  
"Alastiar? Would you like to accompany Fuuka and Fumika to Magical land?" Negi asked. Fuuka and Fumika both gasped in excitement as hearts grew in their eyes, then the cheerleaders and Yuuna both looked shocked and grew white as if the color had left them.

Alastiar looked from his thoughts and to Negi.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah…sure…" Alastiar spoke, still distracted by his previous thoughts. Then, Fuuka, Fumika, the cheerleaders and Yuuna all screamed, which got Alastiar's attention, causing him to fall out of his seat.

"WE GET TO TAKE ALASTIAR ON A DATE TO MAGICAL LAND! YAAAY!" The Narutaki Twins both yelled as they ran up, took Alastiar, each by an arm, and rushed out of the room, leaving the whole class in silent shock and confusion of how fast it happened.

"Pft….idiots…" Evangeline and Chisame both muttered.

* * *

The opening day of Magical Land finally came and there went Alastiar and the Narutaki twins, each one holding his hands, their faces filled with excitement. Alastiar had a small smile on his face. To him it was some time off with a couple of friends, whereas to the twins, it was like a date.

"Hey! Alastiar! Let's go on that first!" Fuuka spoke as she ran and pulled him towards a rollercoaster.  
"NO! Let's go on THAT one!" Fumika argued as she grabbed Alastiar's other hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. Alastiar struggled with them both and grunted, trying to spot a ride for the three of them.  
"I have an idea!" Alastiar grunted. The Narutaki twins both stopped and looked to him with curiosity.

"How about the tea cups? I hear those are really fun." Alastiar spoke. Just then, the eyes of the Narutaki Twins lit up with happiness as they both immediately started dragging Alastiar to the ride.  
Once they all made it aboard, Alastiar sat against the edge while the twins were already starting to turn the cup.

"Alastiar! Alastiar! Help us turn the cup faster!" The twins spoke in unison. Alastiar then smiled and grabbed the wheel and started trying to turn the cup even faster as the turntables started moving. When they gained speed, the twins were laughing with excitement while Alastiar was spinning the cup as fast as he could. The twins were screaming "Faster! Faster!" and so Alastiar decided to try and use magic to achieve just that, as he started muttering magic incantations under his breath, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that appeared to be a cat, but not.

"What are you doing, mya?" Shichimi asked as she stretched her face towards him. Alastiar stopped a moment and stared at the strange creature. He blinked a few times and then nearly fell out of the cup in shock.  
"GAH! WHAT IS THIS THING!?" Alastiar barked. The twins immediately stopped laughing and then looked to see Motsu and Shichimi.

"Oh we remember you two!" Fuuka spoke.  
"Yeah! You hung around and caused Negi to turn into a chupacabra!" Fumika spoke.  
"WHA!" Motsu blurted.

"Is this any reason to be surprised? You were there when we did it, don't you remember, mya?" Shichimi asked.  
"Yeah but this definitely helps with the drama! Don't you remember when I said that last season?" Motsu spoke

"Sometimes I really want to kill you, you know!" Shichimi spoke with a smiling glare.

No one would have expected the reaction from Alastiar, but by the time anyone looked back, he was already outside of the ride. Fuuka and Fumika followed close behind, leaving Motsu and Shichimi in the cups.  
"ALASTIAR!" the twins called out as they ran for him.  
"Oh well, abandoned again…I mean that in a good way." Motsu spoke.

"How is being abandoned a good way mya?" Shichimi asked.

"AGAIIINNN!?" Motsu screamed.

"Seriously, you need to not be so surprised, also shouldn't we be investigating the identity of the mysterious Magi Hunter and why he looks so much like Alastiar mya?" Shichimi asked.

"Oh, I thought looking after Alastiar and keeping him from using magic unnecessarily, maybe something about him can give us a clue." Motsu spoke.

"…you're pretty stupid mya." Shichimi blurted.

"AAAAHHHH!" Motsu screamed.

In another part of the amusement park, Alastiar and the twins were looking at other rides, they had gone through quite a few rides until they came up to a game section. It was a new one that the twins looked both to the game and to Alastiar with lit up eyes.  
"What is it, girls?" Alastiar asked with curiosity, then he looked to the game itself and realized it was a game of swordsmanship. He looked a bit amused himself and pulled out his wallet.

"How much to play?" Alastiar asked the game owner.

"That would be five hundred yen per game." The owner spoke. Alastiar then shrugged and paid 5000 yen, knowing he'd have a lot of swings. The owner smiled and prepared the game.

"You have ten swings to see if you can pop the balloons, but you only can use this." The owner spoke as he handed Alastiar a blunt bokken.

"How will that work? Fuuka asked.

"I don't see how he could pop them with that." Fumika spoke. Alastiar then smiled and looked to them with a thumbs up, confident smile, and a wink. Fuuka and Fumika's faces both lit up and their eyes filled with hearts when he looked to them both like that.

"Alright then, any conditions I need to know about?" Alastiar asked.

"Yeah, the smaller ones are the harder ones to pop, but those get the better prizes." The owner spoke.

"Very well, let's get to this." Alastiar spoke as he then took a swordsman stance, he looked to the balloons, some people would say he looked too serious but he took his first swing, the bokken was swung with blinding speed but only a large balloon was popped. He grunted and then took another swing, another large one, another growl.

Five swings later, only large balloons.

"You only have three swings left, kid." The owner spoke. Alastiar then held his bokken like a samuri, closed his eyes, and focused. Soon enough, there came a gust of wind, but the peg board holding the balloons had three scrapes and the top row of balloons were all popped, yet he only stood the same stance. He opened his eyes and when he saw the result, he smiled. The store owner was completely baffled, the balloons were sliced as if an actual blade had sliced them, and the Narutaki twins were jumping up and down happily.

"You know, kid? You have some impressive skill. Here, I got plenty of these." The owner spoke as he gestured to the bokken to Alastiar. He smiled as he looked to it, a simple wooden sword with a few engravings on it.  
"Also, be sure to pick out some prizes for your girlfriends there." the owner spoke with a chuckle. Alastiar immediately flinched with an aggravated yet embarrassed blush as he almost choked on it. Fuuka and Fumika immediately looked excitedly and picked some large stuffed toys from the game. When he looked at the two of them hugging the toys, he smiled contently.  
"Thank you. Fuuka, Fumika, let's go." Alastiar spoke with a smile, the twins both looked to him as he walked off. When he did, he seemed to be in slow motion, carrying the bokken over his shoulder, and surrounded by bubbles. When they followed, they kept on staring at him, but Alastiar seemed oblivious to what exactly made them act this way.

After the few hours they spent together that day, it was getting dark, Alastiar was on his way to the entrance with the Narutaki twins, he had been silent but with a small smile on his face. Fuuka and Fumika both looked to him with curiosity, but in his mind, Alastiar felt…good…like something long needed was finally reached.  
"Fuuka, Fumika…" Alastiar spoke as he stopped ahead of them. The twins both looked to him curiously when he looked to them both with a kind smile. He walked to them both and hugged them tightly.  
"Thank you…thank you for today…" Alastiar whispered to them. The twins blushed and then hugged him back for a moment. Alastiar then pulled back and smiled to them.  
"Come on, let's head back to Mahora, we'll see how everyone is doing." Alastiar spoke.

"YAAAY!" The twins spoke.

* * *

Upon their return, Alastiar immediately felt something was amiss. Mahora was oddly quiet. No lights were on, and Alastiar immediately drew his sword.

"Alastiar, what's wrong?" Fuuka asked. But Alastiar didn't respond, he simply looked around at his surroundings, trying to find the source of his unease.

"Alastiar…?" Fumika asked.  
"You girls…be ready for anything…" Alastiar whispered.  
"Rastel….maskel….magister….o light, show me what lies in concealed darkness, show me the danger before me, bring me the guidance to face the unseen foe! Tel…ma…AMORISTA!" Alastiar shouted as his blade suddenly shined brightly, illuminating the entire Mahora grounds. Suddenly thousands of pairs of red eyes looked directly to him, suddenly, a figure stepped out from between the sets of eyes, it was the Magi Hunter.

"So, you had fun? A break from things? You won't be able to be granted peace of mind so easily, kid!" The Magi hunter spoke. Alastiar then growled as he rushed at the man at full speed.  
"What have YOU DOOOOONE!" Alastiar yelled as he ran straight at the man, bringing his sword up as he swung the blade at the Magi hunter, it was quickly blocked by the Hunter's sword.

"Ah, ah, ah, you cannot speak like this to someone you know so well, can you?" the Magi Hunter asked.  
"What!? You don't know me!" Alastiar spoke.

"ALASTIAR! INVOKE OUR CONTRACTS!" Fuuka and Fumika both screamed as the Ugonkai slowly crawled towards them. Alastiar then looked to them, jumped, and made a kick that actually landed on the hunter, Alastiar rushed to the twins as one of the Ugonkai imitations charged, Alastiar rushed in and stabbed the eye of the imitation, he then held his sword in front of him.  
"PARTNERS FUUKA AND FUMIKA! SHOW ME THE POWERS HIDDEN WITHIN YOU!" Alastiar yelled out as they both floated above him and the orb appeared in front of him and he reached in, drawing two cards. He ripped the cards out which turned out to be the armor cards. Fuuka and Fumika then were donned in ninja outfits.

"COOL! WE'RE NINJAS!" Fuuka and Fumika yelled out.  
"FUUKA! FUMIKA! FORM ON ME AND WATCH YOUR BACKS! MAKE SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES HERE! This bastard is mine!" Alastiar spoke as he rushed towards the Magi Hunter once again but this time with magic.

"TEL! MA! AMORISTA!" Alastiar yelled as his sword grew into the Ice Scythe he had recently learned, but this time, it was a double ended scythe.

"How impressive! But let us see how well you use this magic!" The Magi Hunter spoke as they engaged in battle, their blades clashed, repeatedly sparking, while the Magi Hunter was casting offensive and defensive magic at Alastiar, the young combat mage was somehow able to keep up with defending and attacking, he was applying his swordsman knowledge into magic. Alastiar was truly in for what felt like the fight of his life.

"Professor Negi? Where are we!?" Ayaka asked.

"I think we're still at Mahora, but I can't see a thing." Negi spoke.

"Oh, we're at Mahora academy alright." Professor Takahata spoke.

"How can you be sure?" Asuna asked.

"I don't get what's going onnn!" Makie spoke.

"SHUT UP MAKIE! YOU'RE NO GOOD!" Ayaka spoke.

"No good?" Makie asked with teary eyes.

"Yes! YOU'RE NO GOOD! YOU FAILED!" Ayaka screamed.

"FAILED!?" Makie screamed with dread.

"YOU FAIL AT BEING MAKIE SASAKI!" Ayaka screamed.

"Crushed!" Makia spoke as the Japanese text for "crushed" fell on top of her head.

"In any case, we need to figure out why everything went dark." Takahata spoke.

"I think I've got something…" Negi spoke.

"What are you thinking?" Nodoka asked.

"Rastel, maskel, magister…oh light in the darkness, bring light to where there is none, show to us all that which we know! Tel! Ma! Amorista!" Negi spoke as his staff illuminated with a great light. Soon, they were all in the dorm lobby as Negi looked to the class and sighed with relief.

"Good you're all here, the only ones missing are…" Negi spoke as he and the rest of the class and Takahata all heard a loud blast outside.

"ALASTIAR! FUUKA! FUMIKA!" Negi yelled as he and the partners rushed for the door to be faced with a hord of Ugonkai.

"Negi! The Ugonkai are in the thousands!" Takahata spoke.

"Negi! Activate my contract!" Asuna spoke.

"Mine too!" Ayaka followed.

"Negi! Activate all of our contracts!" Setsuna spoke.

"Right! Get ready girls! CLASS 3-A! SHOW ME THE POWER HIDDEN WITHIN ALL OF YOU!" Negi yelled as he held his staff, the class, including the Narutaki twins all were floating for the contract, Negi managed to draw all armor cards, which then activated the ultimate cards for the Narutaki twins.

When Fuuka and Fumika felt this tremendous power, they lost their ninja outfits but were replaced with what appeared to be armored ninja like robes. The two of them both looked to each other with amazement, but it was short lived as one of the Ugonkai imitations rushed in and attacked, but they quickly reacted by throwing a swarm of kunai and throwing stars. Despite it only being one that attacked, their many blades were glowing with what appeared to be magical energy and so, the blades all went directly to the eyes of the surrounding Ugonkai imitations.

Alastiar, Negi, Takahata, and the rest of the class all looked to Fuuka and Fumika with amazement as the two of them both leapt with perfect balance in their steps, throwing out their blades unlimitedly, and leaving what seemed like no openings in their attacks, even the Magi Hunter was impressed a bit.  
"Now…that's interesting…" The Magi Hunter spoke. He then looked back to Alastiar, who was still in awe of his partners, with an evil glare and then swiped his blade.

"ALASTIAR!" Asuna yelled, she immediately got between the two and caught the Magi Hunter's blade with her own massive sword. Alastiar looked back to her in shock.

"ASUNA!" Alastiar blurted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HELP YOUR PARTNERS!" Asuna yelled as she shoved the Magi Hunter back, he simply landed on his feet on top of the largest Ugonkai as he held his own staff up.  
"Now, feel the wrath, OF A THOUSAND MAGI!" The hunter called out as his staff released a tremendous magical force, it was like a great wind, followed by destructive magic, the ground shook where everyone stood, the students all fell, except for the Narutaki twins who leapt by and grabbed Alastiar by the arm, they then began fighting as one, like Alastiar and Akira did in their previous battle.

Alastiar was being held by Fuuka and Fumika who had each conjured fifteen copies of their selves, the two real twins, leapt high and looked to Alastiar with a determined grin.

"Are you ready!?" The twins asked.

"NOW!" Alastiar shouted out as they both threw him, Alastiar's body was as stiff as a board as he held his scythe ready to pierce the Magi Hunter's heart.

"ALASTIAR WATCH OUT!" Negi yelled as he jumped onto his staff, flying towards Alastiar as there was a Ugonkai imitation rushing for him. Alastiar saw the imitation and turned to face it with his blade ready, all while the Magi hunter held his blade now ready to pierce into Alastiar.

"Yes! I am about to absorb his power too!" The Magi hunter whispered.

"NOOOO!" Negi screamed as just at that moment, an inch from the blade, Negi caught Alastiar in midair. The sword of the Magi Hunter didn't even touch Alastiar's skin as Negi quickly veered off to the side, with Alastiar only barely hanging onto the staff.

"HOLD ON!" Negi yelled as they flew straight in through the thousands of Ugonkai imitations, Alastiar quickly pulled himself onto the back of the staff and stood balances with his ice scythe ready. As Negi flew and began casting lightning spells at the surrounding imitations, Alastiar swung the ice scythe, managing to wipe out many imitations per swing.

The Narutaki twins were hopping along the Ugonkai imitations, keeping close to Negi and Alastiar.

"NEGI! ALASTIAR! HE'S MAKING MORE!" Fuuka and Fumika yelled to them all while they kept on throwing their unlimited ninja weapons. The Magi hunter was constantly raising up even more Ugonkai imitations from the very ground. The twin's ultimate cards only made it a level playing field at this point. With their seemingly unlimited ninja weaponry and the Magi Hunter's constant summony, it was on everyone else to do something.

Professor Takahata finally stood back up and then activated his magic from his ring as beams of magical energy shot out and to the imitations rushing towards the rest of the class.

"GIRLS! HURRY AND GET UP! WE NEED TO HELP THE OTHERS!" Takahata yelled. The girls quickly leapt, first Ku Fei, Chao Lingshen, Chachamaru, and Kaede. The others seemed get back up to their feet slowly, and Evangeline was never knocked down in the first place, but her barrier was strained with the power that was emitted by the Magi hunter.

"This is not good! Though he is not as powerful as I am…not yet…this still presents grave danger!" Evangeline spoke with a stern glare, she then looked to Negi and Alastiar making another turn around to make another attack on the Magi Hunter.  
"They had better make it!" Evangeline whispered.

"COME ON! LET'S MAKE PROFESSOR NEGI AND ALASTIAR PROUD!" Akira suddenly yelled out as she jumped up and began casting her water based magic towards the Ugonkai with a powerful determination in her voice.

"Wow! They're all really going at it!" Chamo spoke in surprise.

Ayaka quickly jumped up behind Akira, which led many of the students to jump in after. Ayaka lashed her whip as Akira casted her magic alongside Ayaka, even though they didn't have their ultimate forms, they were still formidable, especially with the rest of the class backing them up.

Ku Fei and Lingshen went in together and began fighting off the Ugonkai imitations with powerful blows and accuracy. Kaede jumped in and pulled out a massive shuriken that was larger than her, from what seemed like nowhere. Upon jumping into the fray, she threw the massive shuriken and joined with Fuuka and Fumika.

"NIIIIIN-JAAA!" Kaede, Fuuka, and Fumika all simultaneously screamed as they jumped along the heads of the imitations and heading straight for the Magi hunter, constantly throwing blades at the hunter.

"The cheerleaders all got into their formation and began cheering everyone on, which in fact began boosting moral. Nodoka had her encyclopedias active and was directing the attacks, with her perfect timing, she was able to prevent her fellow classmates from falling prey to the Ugonkai. The rest of the class had begun attacking with their relative armor card powers, making for a battle of epic proportions.

Negi and Alastiar were flying for another pass around the battlefield, Negi held his gaze across several areas, but Alastiar's focus was on the Magi Hunter. Alastiar wanted to take the man down, himself. They flew towards the hunter with incredible speed, the ground below them was a blur, and as they gained in speed.

When they got roughly fifty feet from them, Alastiar jumped off of Negi's staff, with the speed he was going, all he needed was that slight bit of lift. Alastiar flew on momentum, holding his double bladed ice scythe ready for a strike against the Magi Hunter. Negi looked back to him with a shocked glance.

"ALASTIAR!" Negi yelled, but Alastiar didn't hear him, all he was focused on, was fighting the Magi Hunter. Finally Alastiar swung his scythe only to have it caught by the Magi Hunter's blade. He smirked and then quickly struck, it was blocked again. Alastiar swung once more, the hunter blocked again, soon, they were exchanging blows rapidly, Alastiar was keeping the Magi Hunter from casting magic, but it was short lived as a sudden invisible force impacted into Alastiar's chest, he was knocked onto his back and the ice of his scythe dissipated until it was nothing more than his short sword. He quickly got back to his feet as he looked to the Magi Hunter with a sharp glare.

"Boy! You know nothing of power! If you want to defeat me, then you'll need the power of the sword you fear to use!" The Magi hunter spoke in a sinister voice.

"What…? WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THAT!?" Alastiar yelled out. The Magi hunter smiled a very evil smile, shortly before disappearing and the Ugonkai imitations rushing out of the Mahora grounds. Only minutes after, the Mahora grounds were quiet. Alastiar looked off as the last of the Ugonkai disappeared. The class returned to their normal forms and cheered for a moment before they heard Alastiar stab his sword into the ground.

"…There's only one person who could know about that sword…but…it…it just can't be…" Alastiar whispered. The girls were running to him, but seeing him looking straight at the ground, they slowed down until they eventually stopped with considerable distance between he and them.

"No...he can't...he's not...!" Alastiar spoke before he looked straight forward with a fury in his eyes "WHO ARE YOOOOUUUUU!?" He screamed out as his voice echoed into the night...

* * *

**Me: Well...now that's an ending to a chapter that was QUITE intense! And Mana, spot on with the guessing!**

**Mana: Thanks but it was mostly pretty obvious, though what's with everything being dark after coming back from magical land?**

**Me: WHAT AN EXCELLENT QUESTION! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET TO WRITING IT!**

**Eva: Ugh...PLEASE tell me it won't take you yet another year to write!**

**Chamo: Yeah, uh you left me in freakin suspense! For freakin ever!**

**Me: Jeez...to think that a little vacation time is taboo, oh well I guess I'll just slave over this keyboard and continue writing cause you two are whining about it!**

**Mana: Actually, I thought you enjoyed doing this.**

**Me: EXCELLENT POINT! Well then, to begin the next chapter soon! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON DRAGON BALL Z- *is kicked in the face by Evangeline***

**Eva: Find out what happens in the next chapter, and Samehada, I trust you'll have the number randomizer working for more than a few minutes?**

**Samehada226: ...**

**Eva: -.-**

**Me: THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**

**Mana: Ok, I'm out.**


End file.
